Zuko: Revelations of a Banished Fire Prince
by HailZuko82
Summary: Zuko is at an alltime low. He has been captured and resides as a prisoner of King Bumi in the city of Omashu, which is currently playing host to Aang, Sokka, and of course, Katara. Dare to find out how Zuko learns about friendship and his own true destiny
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N- Okay people, here it is. I guarantee you like or your money back! Anyway, keep in mind that I wrote this before Season Two ever started, but you will see a lot of season two incorporated into my story. If your asking yourself how I wrote it before season two and it is only being posted presently, it is because I am writing it seperately by hand, and I am already on Chapter 7 as far as that goes. Thanks for giving my story a chance and your time, I love you all! HailZuko!)_

**

* * *

Chapter 1-The City of Omashu **

Prince Zuko lay on his hard bed in his little room, his arms folded under his head. He was quite angry with himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the task at hand. The Avatar. The little monk suddenly appeared in his mind, the blue arrow on his head swimming slightly. Then, as it usually did, the image suddenly twisted and shifted itself into... her.

Zuko growled in frustration, throwing his covers off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I might as well give up on sleep altogether," he muttered glumly to himself.

As he arose from his bed, he found himself once more regretting the day he had defied his father... and even more so, the day he had refused to duel him. If only he hadn't spoken out at the stupid war meeting that fateful day. Then, he wouldn't be forced to chase the Avatar, and he never would have laid eyes on Sokka or Katara. _Katara..._

The name echoed in his head, and caressed his mind like a soft hand. His eyes glazed over as he remembered the fight at the North Pole. Soft hands... Katara's soft, skilled hands... repeatedly encasing him in ice. Unfortunately, his stupid pride had allowed her icy gestures to temporarily extinguish the ever-growing flame in his heart that existed for the girl. And he had hurt her. Not permanently, thank goodness, but enough to knock her out nonetheless. And tick her off.

The banished prince walked gloomily out onto the deck of the dead Admiral Zhao's fire navy ship. No matter how he wished that he could've rescued the bitter Admiral as he struggled within the watery clutches of the Avatar, he couldn't help being partially relieved that that obstacle was out of the way at least. His life was complicated enough as it was.

As his eyes finally adjusted to the light of the early morning sunrise, he was very surprised to see his lazy uncle up before the sun was.

"Uncle, what is it?" he rasped, his voice still slightly groggy despite his lack of sleep. "News on the Avatar's whereabouts?"

His uncle sighed contentedly, never turning from his position at the bow, staring out toward their destination, unbeknownst to Zuko. "It is a nice day, Prince Zuko," he breathed. "I figured since it can only grow nicer, we should stop in the nearby Earth Kingdom city just to the west. I believe I can see its shore now. Unless I'm mistaken, I believe it's called--"

"OMASHU!" Zuko exclaimed. "Are you insane? That crazy king of theirs will flatten us!"

General Iroh finally turned to regard his nephew. "Do not think I am so simple as to believe that we can walk out of Omashu unscathed. But, if we were to walk in as Earth Kingdom peasants, I'm sure nobody would give us a second glance."

"There's just one problem with your plan, Uncle. We haven't the resources to dress as earthbenders... not even peasants."

His uncle smiled pleasantly. "Ah, that is where you are wrong, Zuko! I do not know what Zhao had up his sleeve, but I found a trunk full of every kind of disguise you could imagine down in the ship's cargo-hold. So we are set. We can drop anchor behind that mountain just north of the city. We will have quite a walk, but I am in need of the exercise." With this, he cheerfully patted his belly.

About an hour or so later, Zuko and Iroh began the long walk up the thin, steep trail towards the gates of Omashu. Zuko walked stiffly, uncomfortable in the rough, scratchy peasant clothes. As he scratched at his left shoulder and belly, he looked in disbelief at his uncle, who was humming a tune and walking quite comfortably, it seemed.

"Uncle," whispered Zuko as they neared the gate. "Are you sure about this? I have a bad feeling--"

"Ssh!" Iroh hissed. "You must learn to relax. And remember, call me Dad, not Uncle. And your name is..."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Haku, I know. Rrg, I hate having my hair shoved beneath this ridiculous hat--"

"Quiet!" whispered Iroh as they approached the gates, which were guarded by two Earth Nation soldiers.

The first soldier glared at them as they drew near. Taking a solid step forward, he swung a fist upward, levitating a giant boulder above their heads. "State your business," he growled.

Zuko clenched his fists and opened his mouth to make a nasty comment, but Iroh quickly stepped forward. "Please, Sir. We are peasants from an Earth Kingdom to the north. We wonder if we may gain entrance to your plentiful marketplace. May we?"

The second soldier raised a brow at Iroh. "You do not walk as if you are a peasant. You walk tall, as if you are royalty."

"I walk tall because I am proud," corrected Iroh. "I do not allow the war or the oppressive Fire Nation to put an invisible weight upon my shoulders. I have faith that the world will triumph over the Fire Lord and his army when the time is right."

Zuko's face relaxed into an amused smile. His was impressed. His uncle was a good liar.

"I see," said the first soldier, suddenly looking bored as he dropped the boulder behind the two imposters. "Open the gate."

As the gate rumbled open, Iroh spoke out of the side of his mouth to Zuko. "Keep your head down, _Son_."

Zuko nodded once and obeyed as they entered. Iroh smiled as Zuko stalked head, scratching his lower back in aggravation. _This should be interesting_, he thought as he followed Zuko into the marketplace.

* * *

"Keep it up, Aang, you're doing great!" shouted Katara encouragingly.

"Yeah, just peachy!" grunted Aang, sweat pouring down his face as he struggled, arms above his head, to hold a gigantic boulder in the air as long as possible.

Sokka ground his teeth tensely. "Okay, enlighten me again as to why he has to stand beneath the boulder. He'll crush himself!"

"Think about it," said King Bumi, never taking his eyes off of the young airbender. "He has to know his own strength and his personal limitations. He must know when he has just enough energy to cast the stone aside."

"And if he misjudges? Then what?"

King Bumi scratched his head in thought. "Hmm, I didn't think that far into it. Oopsy. I uh, guess he'd crush himself."

Sokka nodded. "Oh."

Suddenly, Aang dropped his arms in exhaustion and a big cloud of just arose as the boulder came crashing down to the floor of Bumi's battle arena.

Katara squeaked and watched the dust settle anxiously. She gasped as she saw that Aang had not managed to make it out from beneath the boulder. "Oh no! Aang!" she shouted desperately at the giant rock from her perch on the balcony.

Suddenly, Sokka jumped back, teetered a bit, and then landed on his butt with an "oomph" as Aang spun up gracefully from the ground and touched down lightly where Sokka had just been standing. He smiled at King Bumi and bowed slightly before turning to Katara. His smug grin disappeared when he noticed her deep frown. He laughed sheepishly. "Did I scare you?"

"Let's put it this way... If you do that to me again, you will become one with the ground PERMANENTLY!"

Aang cowered on the spot, his left eye twitching violently. "Gotcha," he squeaked.

Suddenly, the lesson was interrupted as a palace guard rushed in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, King Bumi, but I felt I must inform you of a disturbance in the marketplace. A young man is making quite a scene and is upsetting some of our most valuable vendors."

King Bumi nodded. "Go on."

"He is an out-of-towner and male, probably around fifteen or sixteen. He appears to be a peasant."

"Oh, alright. Bring him to me."

The guard bowed and rushed away. Bumi motioned for the others to follow him as he proceeded to the Throne Room. "Well, we needed a break anyhow," he said to himself more than the others. "Your arms are going to feel like noodles for a while, Aang."

"So I noticed," mumbled Aang, massaging his right forearm.

Bumi sat down at his rather large throne and, with a wave of his arm, conjured three smaller ones consisting of earth beside his own seat for the children to sit at.

"Do you get trouble-makers like this often?" Sokka asked as he settled upon his hard earthen seat.

"Mm, not really. But I'm certain it's nothing to worry about. Probably just a traveler making a scene so his pick-pocketing partner can pick the place penniless. Hee hee, try saying that five times fast."

Aang laughed and engaged in the task of doing so along with Bumi. Sokka and Katara glanced at each other and giggled as the old friends laughingly tripped over their words.

Just then, everybody paused as the guards entered with two prisoners, one calm as can be while the other grunted and struggled. Bumi raised an eyebrow at the scorch marks on one of the guards' clothes as they drew near.

"King Bumi, we were forced to bind their hands," said the guard that stood beside the calm man. "We suspect they may both be firebenders, and one is for sure."

"Kneel before our King," growled the other guard, pushing the violent prisoner roughly to his knees.

"Unhand me, filth!" protested the prisoner, finally raising his face enough to be seen beneath his hat.

Aang's mouth dropped open. "Zuko!"

Prince Zuko stopped struggling and snapped his attention to those seated before him. "The Avatar!" he said wildly, and lunged toward Aang.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N- Thank you again for chosing to check this story out, I really really really appreciate it. Second of all, I know this story seems to move pretty slow at first, but keep up, kay? It gets pretty intense later, and you definitely will NOT regret sticking with it, guarantee it. So stay tuned, kay? Late! HailZuko!)_

* * *

**Chapter 2-Interrogation**

"Oh no you don't!" snarled the guard, grabbing the chains that bound Zuko's wrists behind his back.

Zuko jerked to a stop. "Uncle," he yelled over his shoulder. "What are you waiting for? The Avatar is right there, help me!"

Nothing.

Zuko turned. "Uncle?"

General Iroh, however, seemed to be engaged in a reunion of his own. "Bumi," he whispered softly.

The king stood slowly, his eyes wide. "General Iroh. My, my, it _has_ been a _long_ time, hasn't it?"

Zuko frowned. "Uncle... you know the king of this city and didn't tell me?"

Iroh lowered his head. "It is not a part of my past I am proud about, my nephew."

Bumi glared down at Iroh. "Word has it that as of late, you are a fugitive from the law of your own brother. Hmm, all of this stemmed from one bad choice, Iroh. Maybe you should inform your nephew of the biggest faux pas you have ever made. Maybe he can learn from your mistake."

Iroh looked as if he might retort, but changed his mind and glared bitterly at the ground.

Bumi sighed heavily as he sat back down. "Take them both to the maximum security chamber, number ten."

"Finally had them numbered, eh?" joked Aang weakly, hoping to lift the tension that had settled upon the king, Katara, and Sokka.

Bumi nodded gloomily.

Katara cleared her throat. "Umm... if you don't mind my asking, what exactly was it that happened between Zuko's uncle and yourself?"

Bumi watched Iroh's back until he was led out of sight. "Let's just say that that man has a lot to learn about loyalty." He stood and regarded Aang. "I'm sorry, Aang, but we must continue your lessons tomorrow. I do not feel well."

Aang sadly watched his old best friend leave the room. "Rest well, Bumi," he called after him. "See you tomorrow."

Katara bit her lip as she made a bold decision. She leapt up from her seat and dashed after Bumi. She managed to catch him just outside of his bedroom.

"King Bumi, Sir," she panted. "May I ask a favor of you?"

* * *

Zuko collapsed back on his cot, his fingertips nearly sizzling from the fireblasts he had just performed on the walls.

"Are you quite done?" asked Iroh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Zuko sat up, his face set in an ugly scowl. "He was right... there, UNCLE, and you did nothing! How could you betray me like that? And how in the world do you know that nut-job king? Did you try to conquer this city in Father's name once, or what?"

"Alright, one question at a time, Zuko. First of all, I was not about to be foolish enough to try and attack the Avatar with my hands bound in the presence of King Bumi, who happens to be the most powerful of all earthbenders."

"Fair enough, I didn't think about that," admitted Zuko. "He looked pretty frail to me. And ancient. Anyway, what is it that happened between you and... Boonie?"

"Bumi," corrected Iroh, the corners of his mouth turning up into a brief smile. "And let's see.. where do I begin? Well, I guess it all started when--"

Iroh was cut off as the far wall of their cell rumbled open and a rather grim-looking soldier stepped inside with odd-looking shackles.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation," the soldier boomed, "you are wanted for interrogation."

Zuko tensed, but Iroh whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Be cooperative, and use your better judgement when they question you." Then louder he asked, "Will they be wanting a word with me?"

"Not today, General, just your nephew."

Prince Zuko clenched his teeth as they cuffed his hands behind his back and put strange metal casings on his feet. "Clever," he hissed as they led him from the room.

Two soldiers waked in front and back of Zuko, and he felt like a true prisoner. He felt his usual spirit leave him, and he felt truly depressed as he and the men walked forever, it seemed, in complete silence, the only sound being the heavy clunk of Zuko's metal shoes. As they neared the door at the end of the long hallway, he could only think of the horrible stuff they would do to torture information out of him.

As they stopped at a door, Zuko sighed in exasperation. "You people are wasting your time. There is nothing you can get out of me because I _know_ nothing. I am a _banished_ prince, if you recall. I know no Fire Nation plans or secrets."

The soldier in front opened the door and said, "Enter," and the soldier behind Zuko shoved him in roughly.

Zuko yelled out as he stumbled in and fell to his knees. As the door slammed shut, he clenched his fists and growled, jets of fire issuing from his nostrils momentarily.

"Wow. Talk about your dragon breath," said a smooth, cold, female voice.

Prince Zuko froze. He looked up slowly... and felt his cheeks grow warm. There she sat. At one end of a long table, looking like she meant business. Katara.

Katara eyed the prince coolly. "Have a seat, Zuko," she said, gesturing to an empty chair at the other side of the table.

He looked over to his "place" and was surprised to see a cup of tea. After a moment of reflection, he supposed it was left over from whoever had walked Katara through whatever it was she was told to ask him. Zuko stood, but did not sit as he was told to. He assumed his usual bitter frown.

Katara sniffed. "I can tell you're going to make this easy."

"So," he spat, "I see you were the one assigned to beat the truth out of me when you know good and well that I know nothing. But I can see you conveniently left that out when they appointed you to torture me. Couldn't resist the task of kicking me when I'm down, could you?"

Katara smiled. "Well, I can see your imprisonment has not forced you to stray from your cheerful disposition. No, Zuko, I wasn't assigned to do anything. Me, myself, and I chose to set up this meeting."

Zuko scoffed as he walked over to the chair and sat. "Yeah? So what's with the two-way mirror?" he countered, jerking his head toward the mirror beside them. "Your vanity get the best of you?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Would you cut the crap, Zuko? Just drink your stupid tea and let _me_ ask the questions! And if you must know, there are two guards behind that mirror watching us, but not listening. They are there for protection in case you decide to attack me. Ha, as if I couldn't handle you. Now go on, drink your tea."

Zuko sneered at the cup of tea before him, a straw sticking out of it as his hands hung uselessly behind him. Suddenly, he lifted his right leg and swung it over the table, his metal shoe sending the cup of tea sailing through the air to the door of the room, where it shattered. "I don't want your stupid tea and whatever truth serum you've tainted it with!" he raged, a vein bulging in his neck.

Katara's nostrils flared. "That was chamomile tea, you idiot! And what, has the year or years or whatever at sea since your banishment made you so uncivilized as to--"

"Don't... speak... like that... to me," seethed Zuko in a deadly tone, remembering when his sister has used that word to describe him. Uncivilized. But when Katara said it, it was like a steely blade through the heart.

Katara clutched her necklace nervously. "Maybe this was a mistake. I can see there is no way to get through to the human half of you... assuming there is one. I'm beginning to think I'm mistaken."

Zuko's heart secretly ached as he watched the tauntingly beautiful girl stand and stride to the door. She knocked twice and the door swung open. "Leave," she said angrily, folding her arms over her chest.

Zuko stood and stalked across the room, just as angry... but only at himself. Yet still, he stopped beside Katara and, without looking at her, said quietly, "No need to ask twice. I'm not the type to associate with a filthy, worthless peasant such as yourself."

And with that, he stomped out of the room and down the hall with the two men, leaving a very shocked Katara behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Zuko's Sentence**

Katara slammed the door to her room, distraught from Zuko's last words to her. It was a couple of hours before bedtime, but she didn't care. She didn't feel like attending dinner.

She lit her oil-lamp at the dresser, and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the large mirror above it. Plain. That was the word that immediately came to mind. Big ears, plain brown hair, dull blue eyes, and the body of a girl... not a woman.

_No wonder Zuko deems me unworthy to speak to,_ she berated herself. _A girl like me could never hope to live up to a prince's standards._

She narrowed her eyes at her reflection. She stood up straighter. _Time to look more my age,_ she decided. _I'm not ten anymore._

With that, she took her long hair, unwove it from its braid, and removed the bands that separated her bangs from the rest of her hair. She picked up her brush and ran it thoughtfully through her long, silky hair, all the time forming a new style for it in her head.

Next, she looked down at her clothes. She liked the blue, but the style _did_ strike her as peasant. Just as Zuko had said. She smiled and tapped her fingers on the dresser. _Hmm, looks like I'm going to have to wake up extra early tomorrow to meet with the King's tailors,_ she thought cheerfully.

She imagined her all-new look in her head as she put out the lamp and climbed into bed. _Perfect!_ she thought. _Prince Zuko will eat his heart out!_

With that wonderful thought in mind, Katara drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Uncle! Uncle, wake up!"

Iroh moaned. "What is it, Zuko? It must only be about seven in the morning!"

Zuko sat at the foot of his Uncle's cot and hugged his knees to his chest. "It's eight, actually. Our sentencing is in an hour, after the king eats," Zuko reminded him.

Iroh rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Are you scared?"

"No!" exclaimed Zuko quickly, spinning his head to glare at his uncle. Then after a moment under Iroh's quizzical gaze, he rested his forehead on his knees. "Yes," he whispered. "Look around you, Uncle. We're never going to escape this place. We're doomed to spend the rest of our lives living out whatever insane punishment Booty sees fit."

"That's Bumi, Zuko, _Bumi_. Make sure you remember that in his presence. And I do not want to point fingers, but I did warn you not to lose your temper when that man bumped you into the apple cart."

Zuko stood and rounded on his Uncle. "It was on purpose, he deserved to get pegged in the forehead with that apple!"

Iroh stretched. "Yes, but did he really deserve to be slammed against the fish stand so hard that it broke in two?"

"Yes."

Iroh groaned. "Zuko, you really must learn to control your temper. Your father always had that problem, and look where it's landed his own flesh and blood."

Zuko flinched, stunned and taken aback by the blunt remark.

"It's true, Nephew," Iroh whispered. "And the only reason I point it out is because I know you're better than that."

"QUIET UNCLE!" Zuko exploded, the flames of the torches in the room swelling to three times their normal size. "_Don't go there!_" He reached up and touched the scar that engulfed his left eye and ear. "I deserved what I got."

Iroh shook his head, horrified. "No, you mustn't believe that, ever!" He stood and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. No child deserves the physical and mental anguish that Ozai inflicted upon you... _especially_ not a son as bright and as loyal as you are."

Zuko shrugged his hand away, walked to his own cot, and sat down. "Please, Uncle," he said, a painful lump in his throat. "I really don't care to discuss it right now."

He then laid down and rolled over to face away from Iroh before he could notice the single tear that spilled over from his nephew's injured eye.

* * *

Aang rolled his eyes as Sokka stuffed more bacon and eggs in his mouth at once than even Appa could possibly chew. "Hey, Sokka, save some for Bumi," he snapped. "And anyway, you're grossing me out."

Sokka dropped the biscuit he had been grabbing for. "Sowwy!" he said, bits of chewed up egg dribbling from his mouth onto his lap. He wiped his mouth. "Where's Katara?"

Aang scratched his head. "I have no idea. She left a note in her bedroom saying that she was busy and was going to eat out this morning and not to wait for her." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "I wonder what she's up to."

Sokka shrugged. "Who knows with her?" he said carelessly, loading his plate once more.

"Morning," sang King Bumi, entering the dining hall in rather bizarre red robes.

"Good morning, Master Bumi," said Aang, standing and bowing slightly. "Are you feeling better today?"

Bumi sat down and grabbed the plate of sausage and a fork. "Today is a new day," he said waving his hand passively. "I plan to enjoy breakfast without regard to my past. Wait, what happened to all the bacon?"

"Sowwy," Sokka said sheepishly, lowering the bacon he had just taken a bite of.

"You would swear he has more stomachs than Appa," Aang said seriously, grabbing some hash browns and a biscuit.

"Oh please," cackled Bumi. "I can eat him under the table."

"Yeah?" Aang shook his head and took a sip of orange juice. " Well, if you look under the table, you might find the eggs he was eating earlier."

Sokka blushed and kicked the bits of egg away that he had dribbled out earlier.

They finished their meal about forty-five minutes later, laughing and joking throughout the remainder. When Bumi's servants came in to clear the plates away, they all stood and stretched contentedly.

"So," said Aang cheerfully. "Are we going to begin my lesson now?"

King Bumi's eyes suddenly clouded over slightly. "No, Aang, that will be in about an hour. First, we are to sentence our prisoners, Iroh and Zuko. Onward to the throne room."

Aang was deep in thought as he followed Bumi and Sokka to the throne room. _Where is Katara? _he wondered. _She should've been back ages ago. What is that girl up to?_

When they arrived at their destination, Bumi settled upon his throne with a groan. "Let's get this over with," he muttered. Then, to his guard, he said, "Bring forth the prisoners."

The guard bowed and left. Sokka raised a brow at Aang as he sat upon his earthen throne, but Aang was too busy scratching his head and staring at Katara's empty chair.

Two soldiers suddenly marched in, pushing Zuko and Iroh roughly to their knees. Aang noticed the banished prince bite his lip, blush, and tremble with rage. Aang also noticed that he himself, Zuko's mortal enemy, felt kind of sorry to him at the moment. This had to be humiliating for him.

And it was. Zuko stared at the ground, clenching his teeth tight. Once again, he was a mere yard from the Avatar... and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing could be worse. Azula had ultimately humiliated him by kicking his butt during the Agni Kai on her ship _and_ by fooling him into believing that his father actually thought he was worth something, and just now he had been brought in in shackles and forced to his knees before a crazy king from a different nation who held Zuko's life in his hands.

King Bumi arose and studied the pair down his nose. "Zuko of the Fire Nation, you are charged with destruction of property, causing a public disturbance, assault and battery, and assault against an Earth Kingdom soldier with a deadly weapon... fire. Do you understand these charges?"

"I didn't assault anybody," Zuko snapped, sneering deeply.

"Oh, I'm sorry," responded Bumi sarcastically. "I'm sure no harm was intended when you caused a man to break his back in two places, one leg in three, and when you launched fire at one of my soldiers. Gee, what WAS I thinking?"

Zuko trembled more violently and stared at the ground. It was all he could do to not charge down the old man.

"Now, where was I?" Bumi asked himself, tapping his chin as he paced. "Ah yes, your sentence. We have two choices. First is life imprisonment and a temporary job as a laborer in my palace and on my grounds until the man you injured is compensated for and the damages are paid--"

"Never!" Zuko shouted. "I'd rather die than serve you!"

"Zuko, hush!" Iroh hissed.

"Is that so?" Bumi asked absently. "So be it."

"King Bumi," Iroh pleaded. "My distraught nephew does not know what he's saying. He is only a ch--"

"You will duel the brother of the man you attacked. It was his request that this be your punishment in the first place. You may both use your bending abilities, of course, but be forewarned. This young man is a General in my army and the second most powerful bender in my kingdom. You can only hope to outwit him." Bumi nodded and the pair was yanked to their feet. "It's settled, then," he announced. "A duel to the death--"

"No!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted from the entryway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Katara's New Look**

All heads turned toward the archway that the voice had floated out from. Zuko was the last to turn his head grumpily toward the source of the outcry. When he did, his expression softened, and his eyes widened in awe.

There stood a beautiful girl-- no, beautiful just wasn't the word. She had olive skin, bright, crystal-blue eyes that he could see clearly despite the distance, and dark, long hair that hung in loose curls, which accentuated her long, thin frame. She wore a teal gown that seemed to match her eyes in places when the light hit it just right. Zuko could only think, however, about how that dress hugged her tightly in all the right places and about how gracefully she moved, her long gown gently sweeping the floor with each slight movement of her hips. Then, his eyes narrowed in wonder. He didn't know why, but she almost reminded him of--

"KATARA!" Sokka exclaimed in utter bewilderment.

"Katara..." sighed Aang softly, a lopsided grin forming on his face as his stomach filled with butterflies.

King Bumi smiled in amusement. He too had been surprised at first, but only mildly. He had known that Katara was supposed to meet with his tailors this morning, but he hadn't expected a full-on transformation. Still, unlike the others, he had recognized her right away. Immediately, he assumed his characteristic activity of opening his mind to the possibilities... and his eyes wandered slowly to the scarred, however somehow still darkly handsome, and mysterious prince before him. _Aaah, Katara sees some possibilities, too,_ he realized. _I see!_

Bumi forced his expression back into passive indifference as he cleared his throat. All eyes were on him again except Aang's. "You wish to add your input, Katara?" he asked smoothly.

Katara sighed and crossed the room. "Your highness, you know it would usually never cross my mind to even remotely question your judgment, but please... reconsider Zuko's punishment."

Iroh glanced at her in surprise, Aang still stared dreamily at her, Sokka narrowed his eyes questioningly, and Zuko stared at the ground, his expression unreadable.

Bumi pursed his lips. "What did you have in mind, Katara?"

Katara climbed the few steps to Bumi's throne. He turned his back on Iroh and Zuko and put his head together with hers.

"Listen, your majesty... I know I'm probably out of line in requesting that the Fire Lord's son not be put to his ultimate demise, especially considering his attitude. However, I do not believe that he is all that bad. There were several occasions where he could've easily killed Aang, Sokka, and myself, and he didn't. If you give me some time, I'm sure I can prove that somewhere inside, he has a working conscience and a good soul. I'll even accept responsibility for him. And anyway, how can he learn a lesson if he dies?"

Bumi smiled fondly at her. "You have a god heart, my dear. Let's just hope you can chip off the block of ice that surrounds his."

She smiled happily. "Thank you, King Bumi." She bowed slightly and went to take her seat beside Sokka.

Bumi turned once more to regard his prisoners. "Your sentence has been withheld until further notice. You will be presented with _some _freedom unless you ruin it by being naughty. You will still work to make up for the damages you caused." He moved his gaze to Iroh. "We have no grounds to hold you, Iroh. But, if you wish to remain here with the boy, you may."

Iroh didn't have to think about it. "Whatever becomes of my nephew shall become of me."

"Very well. Your duties shall be cleaning, maintenance, and your assistance with any task that a resident needs done upon their request." Several on-looking soldiers snickered and smiled gravely towards Zuko, who didn't notice.

"You shall be issued special bands that will prevent you from firebending," Bumi continued. "If and when you do so, this ankle-band will administer a shock so intense you will lose consciousness. Any questions?"

Silence.

Bumi waved a hand. "Dismissed."

The pair was yanked to their feet. Katara let out a whoosh of breath, relieved that the king had honored her opinion. When she glanced toward Zuko, however, he was glaring darkly at her. He looked as if he might say something, but was hauled away before he could do so. Katara bit her lip in concern. She certainly had her work cut out for her.

* * *

"HOW _DARE_ SHE? SHE HAD _NO_ RIGHT!" raged Zuko.

Iroh frowned. "Yes, the nerve of the girl for maybe having saved your life."

"No right!" repeated Zuko, struggling not to accidentally bend. "Do you know how humiliating that was? I'm not some charity case, I can take care of myself!"

His uncle shook his head wearily. "Zuko, you have been complaining now for over two hours. Give it a rest! Look, one of the guards gave us a Su Doku number puzzle. Why don't you join me in trying to solve it?"

Zuko wrinkled his nose. "A _what_?"

Suddenly, the wall rumbled open. A kindly guard carrying two orange jumpsuits came in. "Good day to you. King Bumi wishes to issue you these orange suits to wear from now on. They're kind of stylish, actually. Go on and get dressed. I'll be back in a second to assign you both to your first task." He bowed slightly and stepped out, the wall rumbling back closed behind him.

Zuko held his up, eyeing it with abhorrence. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! They really expect us to wear these?"

"Not bad!" he heard from behind him.

Zuko turned to see that his uncle already had his on.

"However, I do wish they had them in red," Iroh continued.

Zuko rolled his eyes, but stripped down anyway. When the suit was on, he tested it by doing a few round-houses. "Well, it's better than those itchy peasant rags anyway," he concluded.

When the wall rumbled back open, the guard nodded approvingly. "Nice. Orange is definitely your guys' color."

Zuko scowled. "No wisecracks, I'm not in the mood! Just tell me what I'm to do first in this mudhole."

The guard shrugged. "Sure. King Bumi and the Avatar just completed today's training session. You are assigned to break up the chunks of earth and rock in the arena and then rake it smooth again. It doesn't take long. And as for you, General..." The man raised a brow and clicked his tongue.

Iroh stared back uneasily. "Yes?"

"Well, um... Flopsy needs a bath."

"Who?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. Come, you two."

The guard took Zuko to the battle arena, where a soldier stood, waiting. "He has been informed of his duties," the guard informed the soldier.

"Good," said the soldier in an extraordinarily deep voice. "Saves me the trouble."

The man raised a hand, and suddenly, Zuko felt himself plunge downward. He opened his mouth to cry out in surprise, but it immediately filled with dirt. He tried to breath, but couldn't. He began to panic, but was suddenly chucked up from beneath the ground. He fell to his knees and spat out bits of gravel and mud.

Zuko turned and glared at the smug soldier. "You worthless piece of trash!" he stormed furiously. "You'd better never pull that again with me or this ridiculous charm-bracelet won't keep me from blasting you off your feet!"

The guard scoffed and gave him a rude gesture before exiting to stand guard outside of the balcony entrance.

Zuko looked around in dismay at all the giant rocks and odd earth formations and sighed in irritation. He certainly had his work cut out for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Snubbed**

"I can't believe you changed EVERYTHING!" Sokka shrieked. "Your hair, your shoes... and where are your old clothes? Is that _make-up _you're wearing?"

"Would you calm down?" Katara snapped. "Maybe you haven't noticed, _Bro_, but I'm a girl! Girls sometimes wear make-up. You know, kinda like you do."

"That's war paint!" Sokka exclaimed defensively. "It's necessary. Unlike the four new dresses you're having made as we speak!" he scolded, waving her bill from the tailor around.

"Hey guys," Aang sang, twirling his glider as he strolled into the courtyard. "Training today was great. Bumi says I'm an excellent student and a fast learner. Oh, and as we speak, Zuko is cleaning our mess up. Ironic, huh? Usually we're cleaning up after _him_." It was then that Aang finally noticed the tension. "Is... something wrong, guys?"

Katara frowned and rounded on him. "Guys, huh? I guess you haven't noticed, either. Are you going to yell at me and call me ridiculous, too?"

"I never called you ridiculous," said Sokka crossly. "I just think five dresses and make-up is a bit silly. You looked perfectly fine before."

"Well maybe 'fine' isn't enough for me anymore, and I look good now. Don't I, Aang?"

Aang blushed and cleared his throat. "Erm... y-yeah. You look... terrific. Your uh... th-those shoes really go with that dress." He laughed sheepishly.

"See? Aang likes," Katara said smugly. "You're just upset, Sokka, because you've needed a new look ever since you were born!"

With that, she stormed proudly from the courtyard and entered the castle. She smiled darkly to herself as she strode down the torch-lit corridors. She had known that the last remark was way harsh. But it somehow annoyed her severely that she couldn't understand, let alone _explain _the changes she was going through right now, and Sokka just had to go and intensify her insecurities. He was definitely on her list right now.

Pretty soon, Katara realized she had no clue where she was. She studied the walls as she walked around and soon came across a golden plate on one particular wall that read "East Wing."

_Oh, I'm by the prisoners' chambers, _she realized. _I wonder which one of these walls _he _resides behind, _she found herself thinking as she ran a hand over the solid earthen walls.

Then suddenly, she froze. He wasn't in his chamber right now! Hadn't Aang said he was cleaning up the war arena? Katara smiled widely and practically jogged to the balcony entrance, which wasn't easy with the shoes she was wearing.

She slowed as she neared the doorway. Her heart thudded rapidly, pounding so hard against her ribs that with each beat, it seemed to swell into her throat.

The bored soldier glanced her way. When he spotted her, he jumped away from the wall he was leaning against and bowed deeply. "Hello, Miss Katara," he said as he stood straight, eyeing her figure with interest. "You look, uh... lovely today."

"Thank you, Yoshi," responded Katara absently, craning her neck to see around the doorway. "Is Prince Zuko in there?"

"Yes, he is," said Yoshi the soldier. "I have to hand it to him," he whispered as Katara sidled gently over to the railing of the balcony, "he is a hard worker and obviously an avid perfectionist in his bending stances."

Katara smiled to herself as she watched Zuko spin in mid-air and yell out as he kicked a giant boulder, reducing it to tiny dirt clods. He then picked up a rake laying nearby and smoothed the ground carefully. He then dropped the rake carelessly and turned to deal with a smaller one. Katara was snapped out of her dreamy state as Yoshi chuckled darkly behind her. "Let's have some fun with the guy, whadya say?"

"Fun?" Katara repeated skeptically, raising a brow.

The man planted his feet firmly and raised his arms very slowly. He pinched the air, as if lifting an invisible sheet in front of him. Katara stared with surprise and distaste as a boulder identical to the one Zuko had previously demolished rose to replace it in precisely the same place.

After Zuko finished the last earth formation, he sighed in satisfaction and turned to study his work. When he saw the large boulder, he paused for a second, surprised. "Hmm, I somehow missed one," Katara heard him mutter to himself as he walked toward it.

The soldier snorted softly and pushed his palms upward, bending his knees deeply. Two more earth formations arose to replace the one Zuko had just destroyed.

"He's gonna think he's a nut job," the soldier snickered.

Katara clicked her tongue in annoyance. She grabbed Yoshi's arm and dragged him back out into the hallway. "That's not funny, he looks exhausted!" she hissed.

"Oh, come on," Yoshi laughed. "He's a spoiled rotten, nasty-tempered, fork-tongued Fire Nation prince. He deserves a hard time."

"And you're just a big jerk who has a twisted idea of a good laugh!" Katara growled through gritted teeth, struggling not to shout. "Now make yourself useful and send me down."

She turned and planted her arms firmly at her sides. She caught a glimpse of Zuko turning wearily to glance behind him and growling in frustration before she went under. She heard the earth roaring past her and kept her mouth and eyes tightly shut until she sprang up from the arena floor, alighting silently a few feet behind Zuko. She immediately blushed and felt her stomach flip as she watched him turn the rock before him to dust with just with a mere punch.

Zuko turned to the one beside it and rubbed his eyes, which were red and irritated from the dusty atmosphere. Katara straightened up just as Zuko readied himself for the next task at hand. She flipped open her new and bejeweled hipflask and shattered the crooked rock with a well-aimed water whip.

Zuko jumped in surprise. "What the--?" He spun around and gaped at Katara.

"Don't worry," she assured him, bending the water back into its place. "You're not any crazier than usual. Someone just thought it might be fun to mess with you."

"I'm sure you thought it was hilarious t make extra work for me," Zuko seethed, snatching the rake that she held out for him.

"Oh yeah," she snapped angrily, "I was happy to make more rocks appear down here, ya know, because EVERYBODY knows I'm an earthbending prodigy!"

She threw her arms up into the air as she spoke, and Zuko took notice of how cute her wrists were. He shook his head to clear it. _Pathetic, _he scolded himself. _Next you'll notice her adorable elbows!_

"What do you want?" he barked upon regaining his wit.

Katara cursed herself. She had been too angry with Yoshi to think of a good excuse for coming to see Zuko. She frantically searched her mind... and remembered something.

"Well, it seems a Fire Nation War Ship was discovered off the banks of a nearby Earth town. Would you know anything about it?"

"No," Zuko lied, turning to rake the ground smooth.

"Really?" asked Katara sweetly. "That's funny because your clothes and Iroh's were discovered on board along with several disguises... including Earth peasants'. Sound familiar now?"

Zuko dropped the rake and rounded on her. "Maybe, why?"

Katara folded her arms and regarded him sternly, doing her best not to look intimidated. "What were you up to, Zuko? I mean, _before_ you lost your temper and blew whatever plan you had. You came to carry out another mediocre attempt to snag Aang, didn't you? And you failed... again."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FEMALE!" he shouted, steam issuing from his balled up hands. Just then, there was a clicking sound by his right ankle, and a loud zap followed. Zuko yelled out in pain and fell to one knee.

Katara gasped, and before she could stop herself, she kneeled down and touched his shoulder. "Zuko! Are you okay?"

Zuko tensed as Katara's soft touch sent odd little tingles throughout his body. He jumped back to his feet in surprise and stared at Katara in shock. Then, he assumed his characteristic ferocious glare. "Don't... ever... touch me. And stop pretending like you care. Despite how weak and foolish you think I am, I am not that naive. Guard!"

Yoshi's face peeked over the banister.

"I'm done," Zuko called. "I'm ready for whatever else you heathens have planned for me to do."

Yoshi frowned and flicked his wrist. The ground swallowed Zuko.

Katara dropped to her knees, not caring about the new dress she was probably ruining. "Who am I fooling?" she said softly, hugging herself. "I'm beginning to wonder if I really _did_ change for myself. How are you doing this to me, Zuko?" She slammed her fists on the ground. "I'm supposed to hate you... I do hate you... don't I? Rrg, this is so confusing!"

She stood, half-heartedly dusted herself off, and called Yoshi. When she was once more above the arena, she began to slump out, feeling depressed. Yoshi fell into step beside her.

"So... Katara," he began, "why don't you come out to the courtyard later and watch me train?"

"No thank you, Yoshi. It sounds great, really, but I'm very tired," she lied. "Maybe some other time. Good day."

Yoshi fell back and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her retreating form. "Yeah, some other time," he repeated vaguely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Zukorella**

About a week or so passed by and Katara hadn't seen so much as a glimpse of Zuko. It was probably a good thing. It wasn't healthy to encourage developing feelings between a deadly enemy and herself. Instead, she spent her time perfecting her new look. So many soldiers and Earth Kingdom citizens and important men took an open interest in her that her head should've been about twelve times its normal size.

Katara, however, was untouched as she paced in her room early one morning. She was flattered by the numerous strangers offering their compliments and asking for a portion of her time, of course. But it just all seemed empty and unimportant since Zuko didn't feel the same way. She walked out onto her balcony and looked out at the sea in the distance dreamily. As she leaned against the railing and rested her chin in her hand, she found herself wondering what Zuko was doing at that very moment.

She didn't hear the soft knock or her door gently creak open, nor did she sense the presence coming toward her. She gasped and backed up a step as hands were suddenly cupped over her eyes. She ended up hitting a solid chest and sighed. "Let me guess. Yoshi."

The hands shook her head "no."

"Yohei?"

Wrong again.

"Toshio?"

Nope.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Who is it?"

She heard laughter behind her, and the hands slid away from her eyes. She turned and gasped. "Aang! My God, y-you're buff!"

"Buff?" Aang laughed. "I thought that meant naked. I'm not naked, just tone."

"I'll say!" said Katara as she circled him.

Aang had indeed traded his light, graceful, flexible air- and waterbending-accustomed figure for a more solid frame in a mere week.

"You look great, Aang," she said, nodding in approval.

Aang blushed. "Thanks. Bumi said I needed more muscle tone to master such a heavy element, so we've been working on that. You would know if you came to watch me once in a while."

"Sorry," Katara said hazily, her mind elsewhere.

"You're at least coming to my birthday party tomorrow, right?"

"Sure," Katara said absently. Then suddenly, she grabbed Aang's hands. "Aang, can I ask you something? Something important, that I can get your honest opinion on?"

Aang's brow furrowed uncertainly. "Sure," he answered with false cheerfulness. "You can ask me anything."

Aang's heart skipped a beat as she bit her lip and let out a shaky breath. "Do... do you... think I-I'm beautiful?"

Aang's heartbeat quickened as his soul filled with longing for the only girl he had ever really cared about. He cleared his throat. "Sure, Katara. I can honestly say that you are the prettiest girl I've--"

"No, Aang," Katara said, releasing his hands and stepping back. "Am I beautiful?"

Aang smiled as he felt himself melt on the inside. He watched her long, straightened hair float around her face and shoulders and her lavender dress dance around her ankles as he answered, "Yes, Katara. You are better than beautiful... you are gorgeous."

Katara smiled and gave him a cozy hug that seemed to last forever to Aang. (Not that he was complaining, mind you.)

"Thank you, Aang. I always know I can trust you to be honest. Well hey, I gotta go do something, okay? I'll see you later!"

"You are coming to my party tomorrow, right?" he called after her. "You won't forget?"

"Yes to the first and no to the second question," she responded as she rushed out of her room and closed the door.

Aang danced around happily for a while before blithely jumping off of the balcony and flicking his glider open. After all, he needed a good flight to cool him off after that encounter!

* * *

Iroh scratched his head with his feather quill, frowning deeply in thought and mumbling to himself. "Is the nine there in the corner-- wait, no... maybe the three in the middle-- no, that can't be it... Rrg, darn Su Doku!"

Just then, the wall rumbled open and Zuko stumbled in. Iroh marked his puzzle and stared in concern. He stood quickly as Zuko literally fell onto his bed. The prince's eyes drooped hazily as Iroh pulled him up onto his pillow, straightened him out, and covered him with the thin sheet folded at the end of the cot.

"There is some chicken I saved you from lunch, or did they give you a break to feed you when you were shoveling out the stables?" Iroh asked suspiciously.

Zuko scoffed weakly, sitting up and taking a piece of chicken from the platter his uncle held out in offering. "Well, I think they might of if the gate to the riding corral hadn't mysteriously come unlatched. I chased those stupid bird-horse thingies all over the place... one clear out to the northern wall!" He took a large bite of the chicken leg. "And just before it all happened, I saw that Yoshi guy snooping around the stables. I swear, if it weren't for this ankle band, I'd--"

The wall rumbled open once more, cutting Zuko off. The kindly middle-aged guard, who the two now knew as Shisho, entered.

"There are some shields that need to be cleaned, desperately," said Shisho apologetically. "Physical training for the troops is tonight and the equipment is positively encrusted with dried-on mud. Zuko, it is upon request that you carry out this duty."

Iroh shook his head and attempted to place the tray of chicken on a stool behind him and missed. He ignored the loud crash and the chicken rolling off in different directions as he said, "Please, my nephew is in no condition for hard physical labor any longer. He is losing weight and is working constantly with no breaks except the eight hours that he sleeps. They are running him ragged!"

Iroh watched sadly as Zuko stood slowly, squared his shoulders proudly, and dropped his chicken wing carelessly on the floor on his way out the door.

Shisho lowered his head in shame as Iroh wrung his hands tensely, worry lines creasing his forehead. "I am sorry, Iroh. If it were my choice, I'd give him an entire day's rest. We both know, however, that that is not possible. Good day."

As the wall closed, Iroh sank onto his cot and groaned. "A whole army's worth of shields with inches of dried-on dirt piled on them. Somebody definitely has it out for that boy!"

* * *

Zuko picked up his chisel and mallet and went to work breaking up the layers of dirt on his sixty-third shield. His arms and hands were throbbing, not to mention his head and empty stomach. To add to the menace, the general had only given him a chisel, a hammer, a bucket of water, steel wool, and strict instructions not to scratch the shields.

"You're an earthbender," Zuko had growled. "You can clean these shields off in less than five minutes."

"Yup, I sure could," the cocky general had responded, smiling. "Good luck!"

Zuko scraped at a tiny chunk of dirt on the shield with his thumb nail. He winced as his nail tore for about the fourth time. He angrily brushed his hair out of his face. He paused as he realized that he had done that a lot that day. He bit his lip in thought. _I wonder..._

Zuko reached up and undid his ponytail. He gathered the length of hair surrounding the ponytail that had accumulated with the absence of a razor. (Zuko had requested one, and the guard on duty at the time had started laughing so hard that he couldn't respond.) He was surprised to see that it now all fit into a ponytail. _Perfect! _he thought, smiling. Then he glanced down at the shield in his lap, remembering that he had about three times more to do than he had just finished, and his smile disappeared.

Zuko sighed and dipped the steel wool in the muddy water. He scrubbed and scrubbed, his attention soon wandering from his duties to a more desirable subject. Soon, the usual image entered his mind of long, flowing brown hair, fierce and intelligent blue eyes, and a willowy but shapely figure to die for. He felt a slight smile tug at his lips, and thought of _her_ lips.

_I'll bet they're soft,_ he mused. _And warm. And kissable..._

He smiled wider and sighed again_. I guess I'll never know. I've disgraced myself in front of Katara so many times that she'll always think of me as silly and ignorant. And nasty. And I can never redeem myself._ His smile disappeared as soon as it had come. It seemed impossible to keep a smile on the countenance of Prince Zuko for any longer than a short moment. But then again, there was never anything to be happy about.

Zuko laughed bitterly. Someone had once called him a spoiled prince. If that were indeed true, why was it that he had never once gotten what he wanted? Not once. He could now go ahead and add the beautiful waterbender to his long and unfulfilled wish list.

He returned his tired gaze to the shield... and his jaw dropped in dismay. His absence with the steel wool was evident due to the many rough scratches all over the once smooth chrome surface of the shield. His expression changed from one of dismay to one of fury, and Zuko whipped the shield as hard as he could at the neatly stacked clean ones, sending them all flying. Zuko dropped to his knees hard, the room swaying madly. He sat back on his heels and closed his eyes, silently bidding his mind not to shut down.

He was so consumed by the threat of unconsciousness that he didn't hear the footsteps approach or feel the eyes on his back.

"Sleeping on the job?" he heard a mocking voice sneer.

"Please go away," Zuko slurred, swaying slightly.

"Zuko?"

He heard the voice, but it sounded far away and hollow. Almost like...

"Katara?" he croaked.

He heard a gasp as he fell over, and all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Sense of Touch**

"I think he's waking."

"Good, leave."

"I don't think so! _I_ found him, so I think I have the right to have a few questions ans--"

"Go, now! You have to listen to me now, _I'm_ the healer!"

"Fine! But count on me to be back in a while."

"Move it, Sokka!"

Zuko groaned and attempted to sit up, but there was a soothing, cool pressure on his forehead that held it down.

"Mm, Uncle?" Zuko rasped, reaching up to touch the source of iciness above his brow. He paused as he felt a tiny wrist and a finger with a ring on it. His eyes popped open.

"Yah!" he shouted in alarm, springing off of the table he lay on.

"Yikes!" said the voice that the hand belonged to in equal shock.

Zuko was backed up against a wall when the room finally came into focus. The first thing he saw was an apprehensive Katara standing a short distance off with her hand on her heart.

"You," Zuko said, relaxing slightly. "What did you think you were doing just now?" he snarled.

"Bringing your temperature down, you were frying," she answered, putting her hands on her hips.

"I've told you before to never touch me!"

"I'm so sorry, _Zuko,_ your highness. Next time I'll let your brain sizzle to a tender MEATY goodness!" she snapped. "Now why don't you have a seat and tell me why your hands are bleeding?"

He looked at her in disgust. "I'm more concerned about my eyes bleeding at the moment. May we discuss that?"

Katara could not hide her hurt at these words. She tried to after a minute, but not before Zuko saw the dismay.

Zuko marveled at a new sensation arising in his throat. He felt an odd sort of tightening aimed at the thought of having embarrassed and hurt Katara so. He realized... he must be feeling guilt.

He sighed and sat down on the hard table reluctantly. "My hands were bleeding because I am not used to that type of labor. The only thing I really use my hands for is firebending."

Katara frowned. "I would think that the firebending would toughen your hands up."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I am not afflicted by the temperature, if that's what you mean. There are stages in the art of firebending. It starts with energy within the bender, and it converts to the element of fire. The conversion takes place when the energy has left my body. After that, the properties of the fire I created cannot feet back into my body at their point of emission. Didn't you know that, girl? You're friends with the Avatar, correct?"

Katara sighed. "Number one, Aang has firebended a staggering number of one time, and he's not even sure how it was accomplished. Number two, I have a name. I know you know it because according to Sokka, you said it just before you fainted."

"Okay, my turn," Zuko replied sharply. "Number one, I didn't faint. Number two, I did no such thing."

"My brother has no reason to lie!" Katara shouted, her anger flaring up. "He is actually rather disgusted at the prospect--"

"He's not the only one," Zuko muttered. "I must've been delusional at the time."

Katara's nostrils flared and she threw down the basin of water she held. "Forget it!" she whispered shakily, turning so Zuko couldn't see her lower lip tremble and her eyes well with tears. "I'm wasting my time and energy on someone who finds me worthless and disgusting and hates my guts. I'm sorry that I ever let myself care!"

She made for the door, but as soon as she began to open it, Zuko stepped in front of her and pushed it shut with one hand.

Katara tried to move around him, but he stepped to the right quickly, blocking her path. "Zuko, please--" she began, her voice cracking with the threat of tears. "I just want to leave and visit Aang and Sokka for a while. Now move."

Prince Zuko took a step forward, forcing her to back up. He shook his head slowly, seriously. "I can't let you do that."

Katara rested a hand on her hip flask. "I'll bet you'll let me when I turn you into an ice sculpture!"

Zuko continued to advance on Katara until she backed into the table that he had previously occupied. Katara felt fear grip her. What was he going to do to her?

Zuko suddenly reached out and grabbed her jaw with one hand. He tilted her chin up and forced her gaze to meet his amber eyes. But she started as she noticed something different. His eyes... they weren't cold and cruel as they usually were. They almost seemed to study her countenance with a certain... fondness maybe?

Katara stared into his orangish-brown eyes, spellbound as he loosened his grip on her jaw and gently slid his hand up her smooth cheek slowly. A lovely and indescribable warmth consumed Katara. The prince lightly brushed a thumb over her lips, admiring their smoothness. He used his free hand to push back a stray strand of hair the rested upon her right cheek.

Zuko now cradled her face with both hands, admiring her beauty. A light blush appeared on her cheeks, and he wondered if she truly knew how beautiful she was as she stood there beneath his gaze... so unsure and afraid. Normally, her fear might've satisfied him. Presently, however, he found himself wanting her to fear him no longer.

Prince Zuko leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, innocent kiss. Katara lost her breath as every sense she possessed took him in. His taste was wonderful, and she caught sight of his closed eyes before letting her own flutter shut. He smelled faintly of earth, spring, and even sweat, but not unpleasantly so. She could hear his slow, light breathing as she struggled not to let hers come out in panicked, ragged gasps. But, the sense that took him in the most was her sense of touch. She could feel one arm wrap around the small of her back and pull her close while his other hand moved to cradle the back of her head. She could feel the warmth and softness of his lips as he intensified the kiss and the solidity and firmness of his chest as she nervously laid a hand upon it.

Katara wondered fervently if she was doing it right. Did he think she was bad? Would he ever want to kiss her again? As the kiss wore on, however, and Katara heard a barely audible moan sound from deep in Zuko's throat, she managed to relax slightly and enjoy it.

When Zuko ended the kiss sometime later, Katara was finally released from his supporting arms and forced to stand on very wobbly legs. Zuko stood back and observed her reaction. He couldn't help being a bit self-satisfied as she struggled to catch her breath, her cheeks a lovely shade of crimson. He smirked, waiting for her to speak.

"Zuko," she gasped, "wh-what possessed you to--"

"You are beautiful," he said simply, turning to walk to the table. He had a seat and stared at her expectantly.

She blinked dumbly.

"Well... heal me," he said.

Katara shook her head slightly and cleared her throat. "Oh, erm... right." She walked over to the shattered basin and bended the water onto her hands. "It's a good thing the ground in here happens to be made of cement rather than dirt," Katara said as she strode over to Zuko. "Otherwise, we would only have mud to heal your hands with."

She held out her hands expectantly. Zuko stared at the water, which seemed alive as it swirled around her hands, before placing his hands lightly upon hers. Katara closed her eyes and exhaled.

Zuko jumped as the water suddenly enveloped both of his hands was well. He raised his eyebrows as a soothing cool invaded all of his wounds. He looked up in surprise at Katara's face, taut with concentration, then back at their hands. His wounds sealed themselves instantly, and the water slowly began to trickle down and drip off of their hands.

Katara nodded with approval and attempted to remove her hands from Zuko's, but he closed his fingers quickly, capturing her hands in his. She looked at him inquiringly.

"How long have you been able to do that?" he asked, gazing at her intently.

Katara shrugged. "I dunno. Always, I suppose. Why?"

Just then, the door burst open. "Hey, Katara, have you seen Zuk--"

Zuko yanked his hands from Katara's in surprise, but not before Yoshi had seen them intertwined. He stared at Zuko in equal surprise for a moment before his expression morphed into an ugly scowl.

Zuko scowled right back. "What's the matter, soldier boy? Get lost?"

"What's it to you, rodent?" he growled.

Zuko hopped off of the table. "Just asking. Because if you weren't... I was going to tell you to do so."

Yoshi attempted to grab for Zuko as he passed, but Katara dove forward and blocked him. "Leave him be, Yosh."

Yoshi clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Katara, that idiot is supposed to be cleaning shields--"

"Yes, I know, but I am going to call in a favor to Aang or some other earthbender to finish up. Zuko is in bad shape; he is malnourished and weak. As his healer, I am allowing him the remainder of the day to rest. Good day, Yoshi."

She bowed slightly and turned to walk to her bedroom, her step light and considerably more cheerful than she ever remembered it to be.


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N- Some of you will notice that Iroh's tale conflicts with Book Two, Episode Seven: "Zuko Alone," and if you do, good eyes. You are a true fan as I am. But remember, I am writing this story by hand, and I was already three chapters ahead of "A Tale of Angst" when that episode aired. So keep an open mind as this story progresses, okay? I am doing my best. Oh, and by the way, it was just a lucky guess that Iroh is indeed older than Ozai. Crazy, huh? -HailZuko!)_

**

* * *

****Chapter 8-A Tale of Angst: Iroh's Confession**

Bumi sat at his desk, poring over that month's accident report, which was considerably higher since Aang's previous visit. "It's amazing deliveries ever got back on schedule," he murmured to himself in amusement.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door. "Enter," said Bumi absently, signing the report.

"Good evening, Bumi."

Bumi glanced up in surprise, causing his feather quill to skid across the page. "General Iroh. To what do I owe this-- this encounter?"

Iroh rolled his eyes. "I will get straight to the point so as not to take up any more time than necessary.

"The thing is, my nephew has been worked dawn to dusk and day after day with barely any food or rest between tasks. I have come to plead for a more reasonable amount of labor on Zuko's behalf."

Bumi stood. "Oh, I am so sorry, _General, _did I lead you to believe that the prisoner is here to enjoy himself? My bad. He's not. Your nephew is here to be punished for his audacious behavior."

Bumi stuffed the report into an envelope and turned to send it down the mail chute. Despite his finality, Iroh inquired suspiciously, "And you're sure you're not doing all this to punish _me_?"

Bumi tensed and turned to glare at Iroh. "Zuko nearly killed a man for shoving him, General Iroh. I gave him a punishment that falls far below suiting. As for you, there is no punishment harsh enough to erase what you did to me. So don't make the mistake of thinking that you know what I'm thinking. You will always fail miserably. Goodnight, General." With that, Bumi sat down with his quill and began responding to a festival invite from three towns over.

"Okay. I'll go. Just hear me out on these two counts. First and foremost, Zuko is strong, but human. Who is going to pay that man's hospital bills if Zuko drops dead from exhaustion? Secondly, I am not proud of what I've done, Bumi. If I could take it all back, I would. I am truly sorry. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me somehow. Goodnight."

Bumi kept on writing as if he'd never heard, but Iroh knew better as he turned and exited the room.

* * *

Zuko woke up in an uncommonly good mood the next day. He sat up, stretched, and glanced over at his Uncle's cot. Occupying it was a tired looking Iroh, sitting Indian style and working on a Su Doku puzzle.

"Morning, Uncle," chirped Zuko cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Iroh shut his book and sighed. "No, not really. You?"

"Listen up, Uncle, because it's not often that I can say this... but yes. I slept very well."

"I know. Your snoring was part of the cause of my insomnia." Iroh stood and stretched as well. "So I take it the usual bad dreams didn't rear their ugly heads. Were your dreams pleasant?"

"Very pleasant," breathed Zuko, collapsing back on his Uncle's cot as images of himself leaning in to kiss Katara danced through his mind. "So... what else kept you up, Uncle?"

Iroh sat down next to him. "Pardon?"

Zuko sat up on his elbows. "You said my snoring was only part of the cause of your sleeplessness. What else kept you awake?"

"Thoughts, Zuko... just thoughts."

Zuko sat up, suddenly worried by his uncle's tense and forlorn state. "Concerning what?"

Iroh waved his hands and shook his head. "I don't wish to discuss it now. Some other time."

Zuko released a loud, aggravated sigh. "Uncle, look around you! Don't you get it? Time is all we have. Furthermore, you are my mentor. How am I to learn from you if you insist on hiding things from me?"

Iroh stared at Zuko in shock. Then his expression relaxed into a dejected, however proud smile. He rested a weary hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You are blossoming into a bright and insightful man before my eyes more every day, my nephew. You are right. Maybe if I tell you of my greatest sorrows and regrets, it will help you steer towards a more desirable destiny than I've known."

Zuko hugged his knees to his chest. "Go on, I'm listening."

Iroh looked at his hands as he began the tale. "As you know, Sozan, your great grandfather, began a war about one hundred years ago, which greatly segregated the nations. When I began training at the Boys' Fire Academy, I heard many stories from the elders about visiting the Earth Nation, and as guests, not enemies. From then on I decided that one day, I would do the same.

"When I graduated from the Fire Academy, my father declared that it was time to hand the Kingdom over to me. However, as you know, I didn't accept the honor, but handed it down to Ozai, my younger brother. It seemed to mean so much more to him, and he was better equipped personality-wise to handle the responsibility. And anyway, my heart was set on traveling.

"Well, travel I did, and as you can probably guess, my travels eventually brought me to Omashu... during the reign of--"

"King Bumi," Zuko whispered, lifting his chin from its place on his knees in surprise. "Yeah, I almost forgot! He recognized you when we were brought in, and he didn't seem too pleased to see you."

Iroh lowered his face in shame. "He had no reason to be. Zuko, did you know that Bumi had a daughter?"

Zuko's heart filled with dread. "Had?"

Iroh nodded sadly, and Zuko was shocked to see his eyes fill with tears. "Yes, Zuko, had. When I approached Omashu back then, it was still secured at the entrance. The guards looked at my bag and my noble gait and decided that something about me was fishy. They began to rough me up... that is, until a female voice of protest froze their actions. I looked up to where the voice had come from... and that's when I saw her. A beautiful girl, a few years younger than I was, with straw-colored hair and unusual eyes, one brown and one blue. She was dressed as a tomboy would dress, and she sat on the wall, one leg dangling down.

"She then said, 'If he seems so fishy to you, I will take him to the king. It is not for you to decide if he is a threat.'

"And so, she took me to King Bumi, the whole way talking up a storm and saying the most curious and thought-provoking things. I immediately liked her.

"When I finally appeared before the king, I could tell she was his daughter. They looked similar, despite his lazy eye, but their mannerisms and, er, _distinct_ senses of humor were identical.

"Well, as he did so often, Bumi threw a feast to get to know me. During that feast, he confronted me about being an accomplished firebender, and he also correctly assumed that I was royalty. When I told him my story, he concluded that I was an honest, peaceful prince despite my upbringing. I instantly befriended Bumi and his daughter, Anna. I was even invited to stay in this very palace as an honored guest.

"Soon afterward, I began to see Bumi as a sort of father-figure, stemming from the fact that my own father never had much time for me in my youth."

"Join the club," Zuko intervened bitterly.

Iroh patted his back sympathetically before continuing. "I resided in the city of Omashu for over a year before I was finally recognized by a Fire Nation Admiral that had been sent undercover to find me. As you probably guessed, I was captured without any resistance on my behalf and brought back to my home land.

"When I saw my brother, he greeted me with one word... Traitor. I insisted that I wasn't a traitor; I was simply a curious nomad who had given up my place on the throne so I may see the world. Well, Ozai did something so generous that it astounded me. He gave me the benefit of the doubt and a position as a general in his army. I was so touched that I immediately accepted.

"Now, as you know, your father is very clever. He wanted proof that my loyalty was to the Fire Nation alone. I soon regretted my hasty decision. My brother assigned me a city to take by force."

"Omashu?" Zuko asked, his attentiveness unwavering.

"You guessed it," Iroh confirmed grimly. "And I accepted. I attempted to lay siege to Omashu a week later. I watched as my soldiers invaded the palace. Bumi surrendered immediately, as I knew he would. But then, something I never expected occurred."

Iroh's voice broke, and Zuko wrapped an arm around his tense shoulders. "Take your time, Uncle," he whispered gently.

After a few deep breaths, Iroh went on. "I was already so ridden with guilt at the disappointment on Bumi's face when he was led from his home, I didn't think I could feel any worse. I looked toward the heavens to beg for forgiveness... and I saw her. On the balcony of the topmost tower. One of my soldiers stood behind her, laughing as she took her stance, ready to fight. I could already tell that she was not going to win. She looked tired and her arms and legs were burnt badly.

"As the soldier went to grab her, she dodged him and, without warning, Anna leapt over the balcony and plunged proudly to her death. I'll never forget the look on Bumi's face as he fell to his knees and whispered her name. It still haunts my thoughts and dreams. She was like my little sister..."

Zuko shook his head slowly, staring at the floor in shock. "Wh-Why did she do that?"

"She knew not of our intentions, Zuko. I had ordered the men not to hurt her, but when she saw those men surrounding her with flames ready, she fought violently and they were forced to get brutal. Well, she managed to escape and decided that she'd rather die than submit to their will.

"After that, I ordered my men to retreat. When we returned home, my brother was enraged at my decision to vacate Omashu. But, when he learned that the king's daughter was dead, it thrilled him immensely. He insisted on celebrating that small victory by allowing me to maintain my duties as General.

"Later, I fell in love and had a son, your cousin Liuten. As you know, he died in the war at a very young age, and I can't help thinking that it was God's way of punishing me for what happened to Anna..."

Zuko hugged his Uncle as he silently sobbed. "Don't say that. You never intended to hurt that girl. It was her choice to die, not yours." Zuko shifted uncomfortably, not used to comforting... anybody. "I can't believe you've carried this around for so long. And as for Bumi... well... no wonder he's nuts."

Iroh wiped away his tears. "No, he's always been that way."

Zuko laughed, and the tension lifted instantly.

A short while after Zuko had joined Iroh in solving his latest Su Doku puzzle, the wall to the pair's room rumbled open and Shisho entered. "Zuko, you are wanted for personal assistance as soon as possible."

Zuko nodded shortly and strode to the door. Before he exited, however, he turned to Iroh. "Don't dwell on it, Uncle Iroh. You are a good person. We both know that, and so does he. It won't be long before he remembers it. I should be back shortly."

Iroh stared fondly at Zuko's retreating back. "I have always loved you like a son," he whispered. "You are my most sacred and dearest treasure, and I'll never betray your trust."

And somehow, Iroh knew that Zuko had somehow heard as the wall rumbled to a close between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Almost Like Being in Love**

Katara paced in her room (after a completely sleepless night) in one of her best new gowns, her hair up in an elegant twist. Even though it had been almost a day since Zuko had kissed her, her excitement had done anything but wear thin. Even still, she would feel the butterflies flare up once more in her stomach, causing her to twirl around and giggle loudly or fall back on her bed, squeal, and kick her legs in a fit of ecstasy. She felt completely insane and she _loved_ it.

She walked over to her vanity for about the fiftieth time, peered in, and decided she needed a little more powder. As she applied, she sang quietly, "Why it's... almost like being... in loooove!"

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. Katara blushed, wondering if somebody had hear her mirror-symphony. She set down her powder compact and hurried to answer the door.

When she turned the knob and opened it just a crack, the door suddenly flung open wide, and she yelped ass a voice shrieked, "The HIIILLS are ALIIIVE with the sound of muuuusiiiiic!"

"Urgh, come in Aang," Katara groaned, her face further reddening.

Aang strolled in cheerfully, followed by Sokka, who looked very serious and professional as he said, "Ma'am, it is to my understanding that there is a dying animal somewhere in the vicinity--"

"Shut it, Sokka!" barked Katara, back-handing him in his chest. She glanced at him in surprise, however, as her hand met with silk.

Sokka crossed his arms and smiled smugly. "You like? You're not the only one who's visited Bumi's tailors. Of course, I didn't transform my wardrobe. This is just for Aang's party today."

Katara eyed Sokka's outfit mutely. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it when he entered. His shirt looked kind of like a short robe or smoking jacket... it even had a belt around his waist to secure it closed. It ended just short of where his thighs began, and it was blue with black embroidered into it, which looked magnificent with his eyes and his hair, which he had decided to wear down for the day. Finally, her eyes roved over his matching blue pants and black dress shoes. _Why... Sokka almost looks... _mature! Katara marveled.

She shook her head to clear it. "Party?" she repeated blankly.

"Yes," Aang said, arising from his seat on the bed suspiciously. "Don't tell me you forgot my birthday, I reminded you yesterday!"

Katara made a big show of rolling her eyes toward Aang, as if insulted. "Of course I remember your leap into teen-hood, Aang. Don't be stup--" She swallowed the last of her words as she took in Aang's fabulous appearance.

Aang was sporting a red silk suit with tan moccasins, a yellow muscle shirt underneath the crimson jacket, and a red silk wrap on top of his bald head, with his glider in one hand to complete the ensemble, of course.

"...stupendously hot," Katara finished in awe.

Aang's cheeks colored slightly, his mouth forming a shy smile as he averted his eyes from her, suddenly very interested in his moccasins.

Katara suddenly looked mortified, "I-I-I mean... that is, uh... y-you look spiffy, Aang."

"Thanks," he giggled, barely containing the fact that his heart was soaring and his soul was doing a jig. He ran to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the door. "Now come on or we'll be late."

Katara resisted. "Whoa, hold up, Aang. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Aang consented, leaning on his glider. "What's up?"

Katara averted her eyes. "I was just wondering... erm... How would you feel if Zuko and Iroh attended your party?"

Aang stared, mouth agape, and Sokka's jaw completely dropped. "Are you insane? Aang is only going to turn thirteen once, and you're going to let his worst enemy attend his party? Sounds like fun! While we're at it, let's invite a swarm of locusts and some canyon crawlers. Oh, and maybe Fire Lord Ozai would like to light the candles!"

"Enough!" Katara growled, backhanding him again. She turned her attention back to Aang. "Look, I know it sounds crazy. But lately, Zuko has seemed to undergo some type of change. Strangely enough, I think the stability of being in one place for a while has somehow countered his crankiness. Give him a chance, just this once. He'll still have the ankle band to prevent firebending, and if he misbehaves, I'll dismiss him back to his room straight away."

Aang scratched underneath the edge of his hat in thought. "I dunno..."

Katara folded her hands in front of her and gaped at him with big, pleading eyes. "Puh-leeease?"

Aang softened a bit. "I guess, if it's alright with Bumi--"

Katara let out a whoop and dove forward. She grabbed Aang's face and planted a quick kiss right on his lips. "Thanks, Aang! You go ahead and ask Bumi. I'll go fetch Zuko!"

She strode happily from the room. Aang smiled widely and did a sort of hop, skip, and jump into the hall. He then leapt onto the banister by the stairs and skid down it.

Sokka narrowed his eyes suspiciously and rushed after Katara. When he caught up, he stopped in front of her. "Katara, what was that shameful display about?"

Katara crossed her arms defensively. "What? I think Zuko should be rewarded for his good behavior is all."

"Uh huh, sure. Are you always gonna reward pleasant villains by inviting them to an arch-enemy's fiesta? You've seen the psychotic look in his eyes when he's around Aang. It doesn't add up; I thought you had more sense than that. Unless..." He glared at Katara. "Do you have a thing for Zuko, Sis? Afraid that our _best friend's _party will interfere with your tête-à-tête with Princey-pooh so you want him there to screw up the enjoyable atmosphere?"

"Sokka," Katara purred, "you know how you can make the atmosphere more enjoyable? Go down stairs, wait for all the guests to arrive, stand before them, and greet them by stretching your lip over the top of your head and swallowing. Swallow hard, Sokka, so that you may successfully choke down the meaty lump that rests upon your shoulders. Good luck."

Katara strutted away gleefully, leaving a stuttering and very taken-aback brother in her wake.

* * *

Zuko's brain buzzed as he walked behind Shisho. All of the things he had taken in in the past couple of weeks seemed very overwhelming. And Zuko wasn't sure if it was for the better or for the worse. It seemed to him that he was maybe weakening, and that was never good. His father had always pounded it into his head that weakness was unnacceptable. No exceptions.

But just as Zuko would start to feel the protective wall of ice begin to surround him once more, Katara would enter his mind, melting the barrier and surrounding them both in a comfortable warmth. He knew it was dangerous to let his guard down, but it was such a sweet surrender that Zuko wasn't sure that he wanted it otherwise.

Zuko was yanked from his reflections as Shisho halted suddenly and knocked on the door to a room. Zuko frowned and peered around Shisho curiously.

The door opened seconds later to reveal Zuko's boss for the time being. He gasped inwardly and tensed with apprehension.

"Welcome, Zuko," Yoshi greeted him silkily, smiling slowly. Evilly. "Won't you come in?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Cry**

Yoshi. It had to be Yoshi. Zuko stared for a second before frowning, squaring his shoulders, and stepping inside.

"Treat him well, Yosh. He's really a nice kid," Zuko heard Shisho advise his temporary Master.

"Sure thing," Yoshi responded. "Good day, Shisho." He bowed quickly and slammed the door. He then turned to Zuko and smiled that same creepy, eerie smile.

Zuko raised a brow. "Yes?"

Yoshi glared. "I'm waiting for you to start cleaning, slave." He produced a tattered rag. "You can begin by dusting my belongings."

Zuko rolled his eyes and snatched the rag away from him. "I'm not your slave," he seethed.

"Oh, I believe you are. And according to _my_ Master, King Bumi, I am your Master as long as I see fit... which is until I get bored." He relaxed back on his bed as Zuko began dusting his dresser. "And I have a feeling that won't happen anytime soon."

"Lucky me," Zuko grumbled.

Yoshi narrowed his eyes. "Yes, and speaking of luck, just how is it you got that dashing beauty mark anyway?"

Zuko tensed. Through clenched teeth, he muttered, "I'm sure you know. Everybody does."

"Well I figured I must've heard wrong," Yoshi said with false innocence. "I heard that your father did that to you. On purpose. I heard that he banished you also. Is that true?"

"You heard right. No one else could've possibly injured and banished a prince and gotten away with it but my father." _Idiot, _he added silently.

"Hmm, okay. Here's my next question." Yoshi sat up and focused intently on Zuko. "How does it feel to know that your father hates you enough to want to duel you and then cast you out of his life when you refuse?"

Zuko stopped cleaning and turned to scowl viciously at Yoshi. "Don't go there," he whispered threateningly.

"And further more," Yoshi continued, "how does your father feel knowing that his only son, heir to his throne, is a complete failure and a miserable excuse for a bender?"

"Who knows?" Zuko snapped. "Why don't you go ask YOUR father!" Zuko whipped his rag at Yoshi and made for the door. "Dusting is done."

Yoshi jumped up quickly and blocked the door. "Not so fast, pretty boy, I never told you that you were free to go." Yoshi smiled nastily and held up what had to be the world's tiniest toothbrush. "My floors need scrubbing."

Zuko scoffed. "They're made of dirt, you idiot!"

"Then I guess you'll be here for a long time then, huh?" Yoshi snarled. "And from now on, you will refer to me as Master."

Zuko's nose wrinkled. "I will _never_ refer to you as my Master. I don't care if my honor is lost forever; I will never be below you."

"You will do as I say, _slave_!"

With that last word, Yoshi swung a fist up and large chunk of earth spiked up, jabbing Zuko directly under his chin.

Zuko's head snapped back sharply and he fell onto his back hard.

"Get up!" Yoshi snarled at the dazed prince, grabbing him by his ponytail and yanking harshly. He stumbled backwards as Zuko's hair-tie unraveled into his hand.

Zuko kipped up onto his feet, his hair falling onto his shoulders and around his face. Taking advantage of the soldier's temporary surprise, he sprinted around him. Jumping onto the end of the bed, Zuko broke the top of the end-posts off and performed a smooth ariel off of the bed and onto the ground. Zuko decided these would work as well as broad-swords as he took his fighting stance.

"Aw, aren't we pretty?" Yoshi sang, tossing the silk string from Zuko's hair aside. "You'd better hope that you fight better than you look, boy."

Zuko glared. "Try me and find out, filth."

With that, Zuko dove forward, kneeled, and swung out a foot, knocking Yoshi's feet out from under him. Zuko reassumed his stance, smirking at the fallen soldier.

"Well, either I do fight well or you just suck!" he jeered.

Yoshi growled and kicked a leg up, and a piece of earth jutted up and hit Zuko sharply in his hip, sending him sprawling backwards. Yoshi stood, looking furious. Zuko clutched his left hip, hissing softly in pain.

"She's mine, you worthless piece of trash," Yoshi growled, advancing towards Zuko. "I don't know where you get off thinking you can have her, but she's mine!"

Zuko frowned for a second, confused... and then it hit him. The day before, when Yoshi had entered the nurse's quarters, Katara had been healing Zuko's hands. And when Yoshi walked in, he had found the pair looking into each other's eyes, Zuko's hands enclosed tightly around Katara's.

Zuko frowned in disbelief. "Katara?"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Yoshi shouted wildly. "You're not worthy, and I won't let you take her from me!" Then, Yoshi's expression softened. "Wait a minute. What am I worried about?" Yoshi laughed and ran hand back through his long, thick hair.

Zuko sat up. _This guy's one spark short of a firecracker! _he realized, shaking his head.

"Imagine," Yoshi continued, "thinking it possible that she would choose _you_ over _me_!" The amused look disappeared from his face, and he glared down at Zuko. "Look at you... with the face only a mother-- no, not even a mother could love. You're a dead ringer for the phantom of the opera! And not only that... you're a loser and a fugitive. You have nothing. No job, no kingdom, no talent, and no freedom. It's amazing Katara can even look upon your face without turning away in disgust!"

Zuko felt a burning, raging inferno of hate heat his entire being until he thought that his blood must be boiling. He gripped the chunks of wood in his hands so tightly that they splintered in places.

"Come on, yucky Zucky," taunted Yoshi. "Give me some tears... I want to see you cry. You'll feel so much better when you admit to yourself that you're a loser... an utter waste of good air and space. Cry..."

Suddenly, Zuko rolled back onto his feet. Yoshi swung at him, but Zuko batted his wrist out of the way with one club, and drove the other into Yoshi's gut, knocking the air clean out of him.

"If this were a real broad-sword, you'd be a shish kabob right now," Zuko seethed, his wooden post still against the man's middle. "And if I am a talentless nothing, what does that make you?" He leaned in closer and whispered, "You lose." He withdrew the chunk of wood and tossed them both aside.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door just before it flew open and a breathless Katara entered. "Yoshi! Have you seen--"

Zuko spun around, and his heart stopped. There she was! _Does she really think I'm ugly? _he wondered. _Should I turn away?_

_Oh, Zuko,_ Katara thought in disappointment, her lower lip trembling as she took in the doubled-over soldier and the broken bed. _What have you done?_

Zuko lowered his face in shame. "Don't cry, Katara," he said just above a whisper. "I didn't hurt him badly. He is still perfect... everything you want."

Katara looked puzzled and opened her mouth to respond, but hadn't the chance. Yoshi, who had silently recovered from the prince's blow, lunged beside Zuko and elbowed him directly in the temple.

Zuko saw stars as he lost his balance and fell to his knees. He then fell forward onto his hands with the sensation that the room was spinning madly. He raised his eyes faintly to see a blurry Katara rush toward him.

"Ignore him!" Yoshi commanded, grabbing Katara's wrist. "Just let him pass out, he's not important."

"He was doing so well," Katara said, struggling not to let her tears overflow. "I could've sworn that when he kissed me, he--"

"Kissed you?" Yoshi repeated. He turned to look at Zuko who was shaking his head, trying to clear it. "That scumbag forced a kiss on you?" he cracked his knuckles. "Look away, Katara, this is going to get uglier than him!"

Katara grabbed his shoulder. "No, Yoshi, it wasn't like that! I let him kiss me."

"Let him?" Yoshi stared in surprise, his expression blank. Then, as what Katara had said dawned on him, his expression twisted into an ugly scowl. "You-You have a... _thing_ for this guy!"

Katara glanced back at Zuko, struggling to his feet... and their eyes locked. Katara felt the familiar pull in her belly and her mouth turned up in an involuntary smile. "Yes," she whispered. "I truly believe I do."

"NO!" Yoshi screamed, grabbing her shoulders roughly. "It's like I told him, he doesn't deserve you! He's hideous and worthless! YOU'RE MINE!"

"Let go, you're hurting me!" Katara whimpered.

"Never again," he said, pulling her close.

Katara reached for her hip flask, but Yoshi hadn't forgotten. He reached it first and tore it away, chucking it out of his open window. He then leaned forward, attempting to kiss Katara. Katara leaned back and smacked Yoshi so hard that his head briefly spun to the right. He roared in a fit of wrath and drew a fist back.

As he hit her, she cried out loudly, snapping Zuko out of his daze. His eyes turned a bright, deadly orange, and the room he saw before him was suddenly shrouded in redness. He blindly grabbed one of the hunks of wood from earlier and chucked it at Yoshi.

It pegged the earthbender in the forehead _hard_, causing his eyes to cross and his grip on Katara to slacken.

"Run," Zuko ordered Katara, crouching low and lifting his arms above his head.

Something in his tone told Katara that she must obey, and she sprinted across the room, her bruised cheek throbbing. She paused at the door, however, when she heard the sharp crackling of electricity and felt the hairs on her arm stand on end. She couldn't help but turn to watch Zuko. She gasped as she saw black storm clouds gather in the sky and sink low over the castle, casting it in shadow. Millions of tiny threads of electricity suddenly gathered and swam around Zuko's fingertips, which were still raised above his head.

Katara glanced at his ankle band, which was smoking excessively, then back up at him just as he straightened up and stepped forward, swinging one arm up behind him and the other towards a terrified Yoshi. Katara screamed as a bolt of lightening zigzagged down from the clouds into the open window, struck Zuko in one hand, and shot out of the other hand, straight at Yoshi.

Yoshi screamed in pain as the bolt of lightening hit him in the chest. He flew backwards and hit the wall behind him. His eyes rolled back in his head as he began to convulse.

"Stop!" Katara screamed in horror. "You're killing him!"

Suddenly, Zuko's arms dropped, and a loud clap of thunder sounded as Yoshi fell forward onto the ground. Zuko felt completely drained. The last thing he saw was a bewildered and mortified Katara in the doorway before his ankle-band caught fire; and he lost consciousness before he even hit the ground.

* * *

_(A/N- Want to hear something wierd, people? __Isn't it strange that I wrote this chapter by hand before "Bitter Work" aired, and I had Zuko call to the lightening at the end of my chapter just as he did at the end of that episode? Neat, eh? Oh, and is it just me, or is it a crock that a new episode of Avatar hasn't aired in two weeks? They had better have one next Friday, or I will form a mob and march to Nickelodeon studios, where we will proceed to take over and show nothing but Avatar aaaaaaaaalllll daaaaay loooong every day. Okay, and maybe a bit of Spongebob and Danny Phantom. I know, I'm kinda psychotic at times, but hey, life means getting a little crazy sometimes, true? Late peeps. -HailZuko!)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Two Guilty**

Bumi frowned and there were shouts of surprise from all around as a loud clap of thunder sounded from directly above the castle. "Strange," the king commented, glancing out a nearby window to see black storm clouds slowly dissipating.

"I'm gonna kill her," Sokka said, ignoring the thunder and shaking his head in disbelief.

Aang glanced sadly at the thirteen melted stubs on his cake that were once candles and then at the liquefied chocolate ice cream. "She's not coming, is she?"

"All in good time, Aang," said Bumi, finally turning his attention from the weather. He glanced over at Iroh, who looked worried as he awaited his nephew's arrival. "Do you know anything about Katara and Zuko's absence, Iroh?"

"I only know that Shisho said that Zuko was going to be personally assisting somebody for a while and led him off. Then a short time later, the girl invited me to this celebration and told me that Zuko would be present also. Then I guess she went to find him."

Bumi narrowed his eyes and glanced at each person present in the congregation. "There is one missing," he announced. "A soldier that keeps a room here in my palace. Zuko must be assisting Yoshito."

Iroh snapped his full attention on Bumi. "Yoshi? Oh no!"

Sokka stood up from his seat at the table. "What, what is it?"

Iroh sighed. "Zuko suspects that a guard or soldier or whoever named Yoshi has it out for him... been making trouble for him and such. Zuko may be in trouble as we speak, especially if that Yoshi is provoking him."

Suddenly, a familiar voice called from the stairs. "King Bumi!" Katara shouted.

All heads turned to the very disheveled Katara. "Somebody, help! Zuko and Yoshi have both been hurt badly, they need help!"

Aang dove over the long table and floated gently down beside Katara. "Katara, are you okay? What happened to your eye?"

"Yoshi did it, but that's not important now--"

"Oh, it's not, is it?" said Aang angrily. "We'll see about that!" He stomped up the stairs toward Yoshi's room.

"I assume they're in Yoshi's chamber?" Bumi asked Katara.

"Yes."

Bumi nodded and motioned to everybody. "Well, let us investigate. Katara, we will talk about what happened once the two men have been attended to. This way."

Katara made to follow, but Sokka grabbed her wrist. "Hold on, _Sis_... I have a few questions as well."

Katara glanced hesitantly towards the stairs. "Well... o-okay, make it quick."

Sokka crossed him arms sternly. "So, what took you so long, Katara?"

Katara stared for a second before her defenses kicked in. "Not like it's your business, but I was quite busy watching a lethal battle between a prince and a soldier over _me_! And if I hadn't shown up, then Zuko would've killed Yoshi... twice!"

Sokka scoffed. "Twice, huh? Amazing, even for Zuko. And you know what else? It _is_ my business, because I am a true friend who KNOWS how to show up and had to watch Aang stare hopefully towards the stairs for an hour or so before he finally accepted that his best friend wasn't coming because she's too enamored with a selfish scheming conniving murderous loathsome evil Fire Nation prince!"

Katara's nails dug painfully into her palms as she clenched her fists tight, searching her mind for a retort. But she found none, because though he wasn't completely right, he was for the most part. Finally, frustrated, she growled and bended the melted ice cream... all over Sokka.

"Aaaagh, MY NEW OUTFIT!" she heard him wail as she stalked furiously up the stairs.

Katara hurried up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to see how Zuko was. Plus, she had to ask Bumi to remove the ankle band. She had tried slicing it with a water-blade and freezing it, but it wouldn't come off or even budge. It had to be removed, however, so she could get to the burn wounds that had occurred when the band had caught fire.

She sprinted down the hall and burst into the room. She immediately caught sight of a large gathering around Yoshi, who had been revived, but looked dazed. Zuko was accompanied only by a frantic Iroh and a thoughtful-looking Bumi, and still appeared to be unconscious. Aang stood guard in the middle of the room, staff ready, glaring back and forth between Zuko and Yoshi.

Katara ran straight over to Zuko and kneeled beside him. Iroh looked at Katara, grief-stricken, as he hugged Zuko to him. "What do you think they'll do to him?" he whispered to her, tears welling in his eyes.

"Nothing," Katara said firmly. "From what I witnessed, he was acting in self-defense." She stroked Zuko's clammy face once before standing and addressing Bumi. "Sir, I was wondering if maybe you could remove Zuko's band? I need to heal that burn before he awakens."

"Already been done," said Bumi distantly. "It didn't do any good anyhow judging from the state of this room." He gestured to the scorch marks on the wall.

Katara hugged herself as she remembered the look in Zuko's eyes as he had unleashed his bolt of fury on Yoshi. "Nothing would've helped, King Bumi. He was in a trance, it seemed. His eyes became really intense, even changed color. Then, he used the electricity in some storm clouds to draw them in and then shot a bolt of lightening at Yoshi. You should've seen it; it kind of reminded me of Aang when he's in his Avatar state. I'm really surprised Yoshi is alive."

Iroh's jaw hung agape. "Wow! That Yoshi guy must've really ticked him off. It sounds as if he had an out-of-body experience, or just plain 'saw red.' His father never even completely mastered that move!"

"Oh yeah," Katara confirmed, nodding. "He was pretty miffed alright. That all took place right after Yoshi hit me."

Bumi put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Why don't you tell us exactly what happened, Katara?"

Katara gave him the whole story on everything that had occurred up to Zuko's passing out, including what Yoshi had seen the day before. "So anyway, I grabbed Yoshi's water-skin and put out the fire before it could do further damage to Zuko. I tried to take care of the two myself, but I couldn't remove Zuko's band. So I made sure Yoshi was still alive and went down to tell you." She put her face in her hands. "I just feel so responsible."

Just then, Sokka rushed in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, everyone, but there is a visitor downstairs. She wishes to thank Bumi for her father's safe return home after many years of slavery and imprisonment. Her name is Song."

"Ah, yes," said Bumi thoughtfully, "daughter of Hironori. Yes, my soldiers in an Earth Army naval fleet managed to lay siege to a few Fire Navy ships a few months ago. Many older men were discovered on board. Apparently, one of these men was her father and had been taken from his farming village many many years before. Ever since his rescue, the girl has written every other week... letters full of praise and thanks."

"Must've been humbling," said Sokka.

"Yes, very," said Bumi quickly. "Anyway, I guess her promises of coming to thank me in person one day were not empty. So, I will make this fast."

Bumi turned to Iroh. "Zuko's sentence will remain stable and unchanging as he was acting in self-defense." Turning to Yoshi, he said, "Yoshito, you are to reside at the infirmary in the next building. While you are gone, your belongings will be packed and sent to your sister. You have abused certain privileges and will take up residence here no longer." With that, he turned and left.

Katara emptied the rest of Yoshi's water onto her hand. Iroh rolled up Zuko's pants and Katara proceeded to heal Zuko's injured calf. Just as the water finished its job, Katara heard a small cough behind her. She turned to see Yoshi standing there, two palace guards supporting him.

"Katara," he said softly, unable to meet her eyes, "I am so sorry. I am ashamed of my actions. I hope you will forgive me for my unreasonable behavior."

Katara sighed. "You were a good friend while it lasted, Yoshito. Do you want me to apologize to Zuko for you?"

He frowned at the prince's limp form. "No."

Katara watched as he hobbled off. "Jealousy is an ugly thing," Iroh said softly. "I am so glad Zuko is okay. If anything were to happen to him--"

"I know. Me too," said Katara without thinking. Suddenly, she blushed and looked at Iroh in surprise. "Umm, I mean... Zuko... er..."

Iroh raised a brow. "Is that so?"

Suddenly, Katara felt a tap on her shoulder. "Come on," said Sokka grumpily. "We're all headed down to Aang's party."

"Um, okay," said Katara, thankful for the interruption. She ran over to Aang and linked her arm through his. "Come on, Aang. I wouldn't miss... uh... th-the rest of your birthday for the world."

Aang touched her eye gently. "Are you sure you're up for a party? I mean, you're okay?"

"Never better," Katara said brightly, and she made a mental note to check in on Zuko later as they strolled from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_(A/N- Okay, peeps, it looks like there is going to be even more of an update seeing as I am stuck at the place I am presently at and cannot leave because of an exploding radiator hose incident. But worry not, someone has presently rushed out to Auto Zone for me so that I may be on my way shortly. Oh wait, that's a bad thing, huh? Oh well, enjoy folks. -HailZuko!)_

**

* * *

****Chapter 12-Inhibitions Gone**

Zuko groaned and twisted violently. All was silent... too silent. Was Yoshi still around? He peeked open his good eye, but all was just a bright, blurry blob. Just then, he felt a soft, cool cloth run over his forehead. He sighed contentedly. "Katara," he whispered, reaching toward the blobby face before him.

Zuko's fingers met with rough, scratchy whiskers. He yelled out in surprise and sat up with a jolt, overturning his cot.

"Uncle!" he exclaimed when his vision came into focus.

"Is that who I am?" he teased. "Just a second ago I could've sworn I was somebody named Katara."

Zuko blushed darkly. "I... uh..."

"So I've heard," said Iroh, standing Zuko's cot up and patting it. "Spill your guts, Zuko. No secrets, remember?"

Zuko lowered his face in shame. "I've done something terrible, Uncle. The girl, Katara... I just couldn't help myself..."

Iroh's expression grew somber. "What do you mean, Zuko? What did you do?"

Zuko plopped onto his cot and stared at his hands. "I kissed her, Uncle. Maybe she didn't even want me to, I don't remember. I only remember hurting her. I said some cruel things, and she looked as if she might cry. I remember being ashamed because she was trying to heal me, and I was pretending to be unappreciative."

"Pretending?" Iroh asked quizzically.

Zuko stared more intently at his clenched, shaky hands. "Yes. Uncle, I have had feelings for that girl practically since I've seen her. And surprisingly enough, seeing her inner strength, outer skill, and her loyalty to her brother and friend only made me fall deeper." He sighed. "You should've seen her Uncle, pretending to be angry with me when she was clearly hurt... and her blue eyes, with just a tinge of green, getting lost in mine..." He stared off, a smile growing slowly on his lips without his noticing. "She is just so beautiful... so _so_ beautiful... I-I just had to. I can't explain it."

Iroh moved to his cot and put an arm around his nephew's shoulders. "Zuko, that sounds like a beautiful act of sharing yourself with someone you care about, something you are not known to do at all lately. Why are you ashamed of such a touching moment?"

Zuko felt a lump grow in his throat. He jumped up angrily. "Because, _Uncle_, it wasn't touching, it was stupid! Katara's heart is to another, and he isn't about to let her go. And I have no right to try and tear her from such a promising future such as she'll have with that-- that--"

"Yoshi?" Iroh laughed. "Zuko, according to Katara herself, you went into a fiery rage and attacked Yoshi only _after _he struck Katara because she refused to be his. She didn't go too far into detail about the while affair, but--"

"But what?" Zuko exploded, his voice shaking. "You think it's because she adores me? The ugly, thuggish oaf who kept trying to send her friend off to a horrible fate? Get real, old man! Look at me... look at my life!"

Iroh stood. "You are a handsome and intelligent man--"

"CUT THE BULL!" Zuko raged, flames issuing from his fists. Then, his expression morphed from one of fury into one of complete misery. He fell back against a wall and slumped slowly to the floor, his face in his hands. "Take a good look at me, a real look. Cast aside your loyalty to me as an uncle and take a close look. I'm deformed and hideous. I'm surprised children don't scream and shield their eyes in terror as I pass. I may as well face it... No one will ever see past the mark of my father's hatred."

Zuko felt a steady stream of tears roll down his flushed cheeks, but this time he let them fall freely. His shoulders shook as he allowed himself to sob. Iroh's own eyes stung as he watched his suffering nephew tremble and hug his knees tightly, resting his forehead upon them as he continued to release years of pent up rage, pain, and stress. He sat down beside Zuko and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I am here for you, Zuko," he assured him gently. "Hold it in no longer. Let it out and heal on the inside."

Suddenly, Zuko turned and threw his arms around Iroh, his only source of companionship, trust, love, and family throughout the loneliest time of his life. Iroh was surprised at first. He was very touched, however, at the unexpected display of emotion, and the shock soon wore off. He embraced Zuko firmly and cried with him, both abandoning all inhibitions.

After about an hour, Iroh covered up a very exhausted, snoozing Zuko. "I'm so proud of you, Zuko," he said fondly to the sleeping prince. "You deserve a nap."

Zuko hiccupped softly in response and Iroh smiled.

Just as Iroh sat down and began another diabolical Su Doku puzzle, the wall slid open and the other guard (besides Shisho) entered. "Wake up the boy, he's wanted."

Iroh scowled and threw down his book. "No, I will not let it happen. I don't care what anybody has to say; this boy was injured only today and is traumatized about horrible things in his life that lucky people like you could only dream about. I will go, leave him to rest!"

The guard shrugged carelessly. "Have at it. This way..."

* * *

Katara laughed loudly as she and Aang spun madly to an upbeat song being played by The Elements, the band that was hired specially for Aang's birthday extravaganza.

Aang dipped Katara just as the song ended. They laughed and clapped with everyone else.

"Alright," the lead singer boomed into his microphone. "This is the last song of the night, and we're going to take it down a notch with our version of 'My Immortal.' Enjoy."

Katara shrugged at Aang and began to walk back toward the table. "Uh... Katara," Aang said suddenly, stepping in front of her to block her exit. "Er... I was... just wondering... uh, m-maybe... would you l-like... to dance, o-or something?"

Katara giggled. "Uh... sure... Aang... I... would... love... to."

"That's not funny!" Aang laughed. "I've never slow-danced before, I'll probably look like an idiot."

Katara laughed. "Well, say no more. If your nerves keep talking like they did in your proposal, the song will be over by the time we get around to dancing. Now here, take your hand and rest it just above my hip--"

"Right here?"

"My _hip_, Aang, I said my _hip_! Not my armpit."

"Well, where is it?" asked Aang frantically. "Your... stuff... is in different places than mine!"

"Really? Your hip is by your shoulder, Aang?"

Aang bit his lip and blushed. "Forget it. Being a monk all those years has finally taken its toll." He turned his back on her. "I admit defeat."

Katara laughed again and rolled her eyes. "Amateur," she joked, grabbing his wrist and yanking him back to her. She took his right hand and placed it firmly against the soft curve of her waist.

Aang swallowed hard as his knees began to shake and his palms started to sweat. As Katara slid a hand up his chest and eventually rested it on his shoulder, his mouth became dry and his heartbeat quickened dangerously. _Guys do this to themselves on purpose, _he realized in amazement. _We're imbeciles, every one of us!_

"Now, just move with me and you'll be fine," she whispered, lacing her free hand with his.

Aang nodded stiffly and looked down intently at their feet as the second verse of the song began, tongue sticking out and eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

Katara shook her head and lifted her hand from its perch on his shoulder to tilt his chin up. "Look at me, Aang. Think of Bumi's lessons. Listen to the subtle beat of the song, feel my body move and move with it, and don't shift your weight, but find a center and make it one with mine. That's it..."

By the following refrain, Aang was dancing like a pro. His many years of airbending had made him naturally light on his feet and Katara's advice had worked like a charm. After a few short moments of silent but smug self-satisfaction, Aang noticed that Katara's thoughts were elsewhere. Her dreamy stare seemed to be somewhere to his left. He glanced over... and spotted her bruised wrist, a result of Yoshi's wrath. Then, his concerned gaze moved to her cheek, blemished with a single dark, large bruise... and to her slightly tangled, messy hair...

Aang's grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly and he slid his other hand further around her, a sudden desperate need to protect her overwhelming every cell of his being.

Katara hadn't noticed the change in mood apparently. She continued to dwell on distant, seemingly melancholy thoughts unbeknownst to Aang. He only knew that she was breath-taking. Perfect. Angelic. And suddenly, it was only himself and her. No music, no people, no words, no ground. It was just them, spinning slowly through timeless, endless space.

Before he could possibly decipher the impulse that had suddenly taken an irresistible hold on his mind, spirit, and heart, Aang slowly leaned in to kiss the only person who made him feel like he could do even the impossible. Nothing else mattered; he wasn't even sure if it ever had...

Suddenly, Katara gasped and yanked back just as the song came to an end. "Oh no!" she squeaked, pressing her palm to her forehead. "I completely forgot!" She finally noticed Aang's surprise and confusion. She grabbed his hand. "Aang, I'm so sorry, there's something I need to do. Thank you for understanding. You're the best!" And she rushed away.

Aang lowered his head morosely in the middle of the dance floor. Alone.

"So are you, Katara," he whispered. "You don't even know."

_

* * *

__(A/N- Okay, guys, stay tuned! A character or two that you've probably been dying to hear from is coming up here veeeery shortly! Thanks for reading, everyone. You guys all rock so hard! -HailZuko!)_


	13. Chapter 13

_(A/N- Okay, everybody, I just noticed that some stars that indicate a change of scene were missing when I went into the edit chapter section. I can now see why some of you were prolly confused when a scene changed. So from now on, I am going to indicate a change of scene with the divider line that you see below, kay? And I am going to go back and make the necessary changes as well. I am sorry for that people, and sorry that you had to work out the confusing changes of scene in your head. All apologies! (Which is actually the name of my next chapter. Don't ask me why the song titles reared their beautiful heads all of the sudden, they just did somehow.) Anyway, thanks for listening to my useless rantings. Late! -HailZuko!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 13-Truly, Madly, Deeply**

Azula landed her firebending combo perfectly. She froze for a second, then glared at her two friends. "Well?"

"That execution was almost immaculate," Ty Lee assured her cheerfully.

"Almost?" Azula snapped.

Mai shrugged, studying her nails. "Looked alright to me."

Azula growled and pointed at Ty Lee. "Too judgmental!" She then pointed at Mai. "Not judgmental enough! Come on, pull it together, girls. As long as my brother has that idiot uncle of mine with him, he is untouchable. And as for that Avatar boy, he is skilled enough without that ugly girl covering his back as well. Everything _needs_ to be _perfect_!"

"Oh, I wouldn't call her _ugly_..." said Ty Lee thoughtfully.

Azula turned on her and glared viciously.

Ty Lee straightened up quickly. "Uh, b-but I would call her hideous, definitely! Heh heh."

Mai giggled softly behind her hand.

Azula plopped down under the shade of a tall tree beside Mai, uprooting a fist full of grass and throwing it grumpily. "This whole situation is annoying and aggravating. I am forced to be in pursuit of two fugitives because Father wants me to when I should be exercising power over my nation. My people need to realize that I am now heir to the throne, and--"

Azula was suddenly interrupted by a loud screech by her ear. She turned to see a messenger hawk circling her head, a note tied to his leg. She sighed and held out her forearm. He landed with a final screech. She untied the note and shooed the bird away. She unrolled it and read silently, her eyes growing ever wider with every sentence.

"Well?" Ty Lee inquired anxiously.

Azula stood with a growl, threw the scroll down, and blasted it to cinders with a fire-ball. "Pack up camp, girls," she seethed. "We're headed to Omashu."

* * *

Katara cracked her knuckles and bit her lip. She was so nervous... still! She didn't know which cell he was in or if she would even get to talk to him at all that afternoon. But she did know that she had to try at least. Even though the mere prospect of seeing and talking to him had her nerves on edge.

She turned a corner and nearly ran into a rather severe-looking guard. He raised a brow at her. "Yes?"

Katara smiled slowly. "This must be where Zuko is, right?"

The guard nodded. "Maximum security cell number 10."

Katara took a deep breath. "Good. I need to have a word with him. The wall, please."

The guard made no move to bend the wall open. "I can't. This is a _maximum security _cell, miss. I am not at liberty to allow the king's guests to put themselves in that kind of position. The boy is dangerous."

Katara folded her arms indignantly. "First off, Zuko is not a danger to me at all, I assure you. Secondly, King Bumi granted me permission to sort of, uh... keep watch over Zuko until I see fit."

The man shook his head. "I am sorry, girl. I was never informed--"

Katara clenched her firsts angrily and ground her teeth. "Let me in that room before I turn your head into a Popsicle _and_ have you fired!" she stormed, resting her hand on her flask, which Aang had found and retrieved for her earlier.

The man rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah," he muttered, bending an opening in the wall. "I never saw you. I need to go retrieve the fat one anyhow."

Once he was gone, Katara took a shaky breath and stepped through the hole. She took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the considerably dim torch light. When they did, she saw him. He was laying down, his back to her. Was he sleeping?

She approached him cautiously. "Zuko?" she whispered timidly.

She jumped and slapped a hand over her mouth as he shifted in his sleep, whimpering softly. She stood still, staring at him until long after she knew it was safe to move again. He slept with his thick, long hair down, and he had rolled toward her in such a way that his hair gently fell over his unsightly scar.

Katara tilted her head thoughtfully as she approached him. _He really is very handsome, _she mused, kneeling beside him. _Extremely handsome, beautiful even... Even with that scar. It only adds to the exciting air of mystery that surrounds him, it seems._

Katara pushed her long hair behind her ears and took a calming breath. "Okay. Zuko, I was going to tell you at this very moment just how I've felt about you lately, but you are probably somewhere in dreamland at this time. But if you can somehow hear me wherever you are, listen closely because I am not sure I will ever have the courage to do this again."

Zuko's face twitched slightly in response, the dim light accentuating his strong features nicely.

_Concentrate, Katara, _she scolded herself as her stomach fluttered with desperate infatuation for the napping Zuko. _He is only a guy... a normal, strong, powerful, dark, completely gorgeous guy. No biggie._

"Okay, moving on," she continued aloud, her face growing warm due to her romantic thoughts. "To put it in few words, my mind won't allow me to shut you out. I've tried and tried for the sake of my sanity, but you've rooted yourself to the front of my mind and I can't convince myself to concentrate on anything else. It sounds crazy, I know... and it feels even crazier. No one has ever had this much effect, this much _power_ over me. It's really scary, Prince Zuko. You could tell me to do anything right now and I wouldn't hesitate to do it... well, within reason, I'll have to admit."

Katara tenderly moved his hair off of his eye and tucked it behind his ear. "I know that you may think it impossible and ridiculous, but... Zuko, I truly believe that I am in love. There is no other explanation. You have triggered emotions in me such as I've never felt, and I think I'm addicted to the feeling. I honestly cannot get enough of you for the life of me. It makes me feel so helpless. I look into your eyes and I can feel you drawing me in. All the pain, sadness, loneliness, fear... I want so badly to chase it all away." She sighed, and her eyes filled with tears. "I know you've been hurt in ways that someone like myself will never know; I'm not so naive as to think otherwise. And whatever those circumstances were, I know they left deeper and more painful scars than any visible ones you may have. And I also know they've taken away things that you feel you will never get back... trust, understanding, love..."

She took his limp hand in hers and hugged it to her chest. "Maybe together we can venture into the depths of your broken heart, find the little tiny bits of trust and love that you have left, and bring light to them so that they may grow and mend your broken heart. Then, maybe some of your deeper wounds will heal as well. I-I'm willing to do that for you, Zuko. You can never understand how hard I've fallen."

She reached up to caress the injured side of his face. Before she could, however, a strong hand seized her wrist, and she found herself looking into a pair of fiery amber eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

_(A/N- Lookie here, everybody, another song title! And as we draw ever closer to the relieving date of the Avatar two-parter to satisfy our withdrawals and PMS type symptoms, all I have to say is CAN I GET A HELL YEAH! -HailZuko!_

_P.S. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. Been extremely busy. I have barely had time to write lately. Oh, and pretty soon there is going to be a picture of my Avatar tat on my tattoo artist's website. I will inform everyone when that happens, if anyone is interested. Late!)_

**

* * *

****All Apologies**

"What do you think you're doing?" Zuko rasped menacingly.

"I-I was..." Katara winced as he tightened his grip and stood, towering over her threateningly. "I needed to tell you something," she informed him sternly, squaring her shoulder. "Now unhand me!"

Zuko threw her wrist down. "Really? Because to me it looked like you'd come to gape at the hideous side-show freak. What were you going to do, poke at my face to see if it feels like charred wood? Thank God I spared you the nausea, HUH!"

Katara didn't know whether to be sad, hurt, sympathetic, or furious. "Is that what you really think?" she asked incredulously. "What kind of a monster do you think I am?"

"Oh, your average one, I suppose," he responded dryly, crossing his arms.

Katara dropped her head and sighed helplessly. She looked around her once and lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "What am I doing here?" she breathed, her voice trembling slightly.

Zuko was about to let loose another degrading remark, but then his eyes happened to land on the purple mark just below her eye. His expression softened and he uncrossed his arms.

_Uncle said that she claimed Yoshi hit her and... She was telling the truth! About everything!_

"I'm sorry, Zuko," she said softly, her voice full of resignation and tears. She turned to go.

"Wait!" Zuko grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"I said I'm sorry," she whispered miserably.

"Ssshhhh..." Zuko hissed softly. With his free hand, he reached up and ran the back of his forefinger gently along the rather dark bruise.

_She got this because of me? _he wondered. "Why _are_ you here, Katara, if not to eye me in disgust?"

Katara took a moment to admire the way her name had sounded on his tongue once more, as the first time he had uttered it in her presence, the situation had been too hectic and confusing to enjoy it. Then she sobered. He wanted an explanation for her presence.

She blushed darkly and bit her lip. "Zuko..."

"Yes?" he inquired gently, stepping forward so that their bodies were practically flat against each other. "Tell me."

For a wild moment, Katara thought about collapsing against his chest and surrendering every thought in her mind to him. But realistically, she knew that he would probably just become repulsed and push her away.

She sighed and took a step back. "You would never believe me."

He took another step forward, his hand still closed gently but firmly around her wrist. He cupped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. He leaned so close to her their lips almost touched. "Try me."

Katara's eyes fluttered closed, Zuko's breath caressing her lips softly. Her whole being filled with longing for him. She was defenseless, and she felt a white flag wave somewhere within her. "Okay... Zuko, I--"

"ZUKO!"

A breathless and excited Iroh hurdled through the hole in the wall. Katara (whose back was to the opening) yiped and, without thinking, squeezed her eyes shut and threw her arms around Zuko for protection. Zuko in turn automatically closed his arms around her protectively. Then, Katara's eyes popped open and a thrill of horror surged through her as she realized what she had just done. She stepped back quickly, glanced at an equally surprised Zuko, and then turned and fled from the room, her cheeks burning in humiliation.

When the shock wore off, Zuko clenched his fists and focused angrily on Iroh. "So lovely to see you at this very moment, _Uncle_!"

Iroh raised a brow. "We will discuss what I think I just saw at a later time. Right now, you have to come with me! I was called upon to help a guest get settled and you'll never believe the amazing coincidence!" He grabbed Zuko's hand and towed him from the room along with him. "Come, Nephew... you will never believe who is here!"

* * *

Katara stood just outside of her room on her balcony, humming a melancholy melody as she watched the sun sink lower toward the horizon, causing brilliant colors to spill across the sky. She was hoping somehow that the colorful panorama would chase Zuko from her mind, but the tranquil and beautiful scene just made her want him beside her all the more. Go figure.

She sighed and rested her chin in her hands. Would she always feel this pathetic and lonely? Was this what love was supposed to feel like?

She stiffened as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun quickly, her hand on her flask.

"Whoa!" said Sokka, holding up his hands. "Don't shoot... or splash."

Katara relaxed and turned her back on him grumpily. "What do _you_ want?"

"Good to know I'm appreciated," Sokka mumbled sarcastically. "If you would just give me a chance, I came to apologize."

Katara turned once more, rested back against the railing, and crossed her ankles. "I'm listening," she responded expectantly.

Sokka shook his head and walked over to where Katara stood, only he stood looking out at the sunset. "Bumi talked to me after you left the party. He said that I seemed upset. I said I was extremely confused about everything. You seem addicted to Prince Zuko, Aang is inattentive and forlorn constantly, and Bumi just plain isn't himself at all. Well, when I explained this to him, he told me that nothing is wrong with you or Aang, that you two are just going through some very intense emotional and developmental changes. He still won't tell me what's wrong with him, only that it has to do with Iroh and none of us. But he _did_ tell me that during Zuko's sentencing, you agreed to accept responsibility for him. I felt bad when he told me that, because I was giving you a hard time when you only took responsibility because you were sweet enough to convince Bumi to spare him." He laughed sheepishly and tugged at his ponytail. "It was so stupid of me to think you were in _love_ with the guy... I mean, come on!"

Katara laughed nervously, or attempted to. It sounded more like a lamb being tortured. "Yeah, imagine."

Inside, Katara felt extremely low. She hated lying to Sokka. But how could she tell her brother that by some odd occurrence, the guy who used to want to bring harm to her best friend now made her feel like dancing in the rain? And how could she tell him that merely being in the dark prince's presence turned her instantly into a soft, helpless, vulnerable little child? She couldn't.

"Anyway," Sokka said turning to her, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Sis. I had no right to make assumptions, and I should've trusted your judgment better than that." He leaned forward and hugged Katara tightly.

"Please, don't apologize," Katara whispered. An apology for being rude to her earlier would've been nice, but she realized that Sokka was apologizing for making an assumption only. A correct assumption.

As Sokka bid her good evening and walked away, she silently cursed herself for letting him carry away a lie. So now, she wasn't only a terrible friend, but a liar as well.

"What a mess," she whispered, hugging herself. "What a complete and utter mess."

* * *

Uncle, would you slow down?" Zuko panted, stumbling slightly as Iroh dragged him down the hall by his wrist. "Please tell me who it is you want me to see so badly!"

"No need," Iroh panted in return as they neared one of the guest suites. "We're here!" Iroh suddenly skidded to an abrupt halt and flung Zuko ahead of him into the room.

Zuko cried out as he flew forward, tripped over a backpack, and skid across the dirt floor on his shoulder. He sat up angrily, his hair falling over his face in messy strands. "Uncle, what the--"

His uncle held up a finger to silence him, and then gestured to something behind Zuko. He obediently stood and turned to look... and gasped softly. "Song?" he whispered.

"Lee!" shouted the girl excitedly, running to Zuko and throwing her arms around him tightly. Then, she stood back and clasped her hands ecstatically. "Oh, Lee, I thought I'd never see you again! What are you doing in Omashu?"

"Uh..." Zuko didn't know what to say. Here stood the girl he had lied to and stolen from a short time after she had fed him and befriended him. And she didn't even seem to care.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from somewhere to the left. "Hmm, interesting." Zuko snapped his head toward the source, and saw one of Yoshi's friends, Mikio, leaning against a wall, an eyebrow raised in mock interest. _Oh no_, Zuko thought, moaning inwardly.

"Yes, I'm a bit confused as of now," Mikio continued, crossing his arms. "So maybe you can straighten something out for me, Song... because I could've sworn the one you refer to as 'Lee' is one Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

* * *

_(A/N- I am so extremely incredibly sorry that it took this long to get this chapter posted! I have been having so much trouble even getting signed onto this site bc the traffic is so heavy. I apologize again as I sit here at 1 a.m., finally able to get my chapter posted. And yay, Avatar is in 5 days... and counting... -HailZuko!)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-Discoveries**

Iroh clapped a hand over his eyes. "Oh-ho no-ho!" he groaned.

Song glanced at "Lee" again, then made a face at Mikio. "Nooo, that is definitely Lee, I know I'm not mistaken. I... I could never forget this guy."

She blushed slightly after this revelation, but Zuko didn't notice. He frowned down at his feet as he touched a hand to his scar. _She must've tried to forget this hideous traveler... but no one really can. _He lowered his hand and sighed dejectedly. She was bound to find out sooner or later.

"My bad," Mikio stated, smiling maliciously as he made for the door. As he passed Zuko, he mumbled, "That one was for Yoshi."

Iroh's anger flared up, a rare occurrence that was always justified due to outrageous circumstances. "That was not your business to tell," Iroh growled as Mikio strutted past him.

Mikio just shrugged as he exited the room.

"He-He's right," Zuko whispered.

Song raised a brow. "What was that, Lee?"

Zuko shook his head slowly. "No, Song... not Lee."

Zuko reached up, gathered his loose locks, and wound a strand of hair around them, creating a ponytail high up on his head. Song gazed at him questioningly. "I... don't understand."

Zuko immediately assumed his air of nobility, something that had never completely left him through his three years of banishment. "Although that soldier was completely out of line, he was correct. I am Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai... and heir to the Fire Kingdom throne."

"Fire?" Song repeated faintly, her hand traveling to her right thigh.

Zuko lowered his eyes. "I am ashamed that I lied to you. I apologize."

Song's lip trembled angrily. "And who is he?" she demanded, pointing to Iroh. "Is he even really your uncle?"

"Yes... and a retired Fire Nation General also."

The girl backed up a step. "If all of this is true, what are you doing here in Omashu?"

Zuko's shoulders slumped slightly. "I am a prisoner. I got in a fight with a local and... well, he lost."

Song balled her fists. "So not only are you a liar and a thief, but you are a bully just like the rest of your people!"

"That's not fair," Zuko argued, getting angry as well. "I've never killed anyone or broken up any families; not once!"

"And as for your scar," she continued, ignoring him, "I'll bet it was just some goofy accident!"

"It most certainly was no--"

"I can't believe I ever felt sympathy for you. You are a monster!"

Zuko shook with suppressed rage. "So you suddenly think you know me, do you? You know NOTHING!"

Tears spilled over from Song's eyes. "I know that I no longer wish to be even your friend." With that, she turned her back on him. "Leave, Prince Zuko."

"Gladly."

Zuko turned and strode past his Uncle. _Not exactly the cheerful reunion I expected,_ thought Iroh morosely.

Just as he turned to leave himself, he heard a gentle thud. He turned to look and saw that the young girl had dropped to her knees, her back still to him.

"Why?" she whispered tearfully. " I haven't been able to eat, sleep, or get rid of the feeling that took over when I first laid eyes on 'Lee.' I can't believe I fell in love with the idea of falling in love with Fire Nation royalty. Now, I can't believe I have to hate you."

She let her face fall into her hands, and Iroh slowly backed out of the room. He shook his head as he walked slowly down the hall. _First Katara, and now Song? _he marveled. _The boy does not even know the extent of his own popularity among the girls._

Iroh remembered back to his very first task of bathing Bumi's pet, Flopsie. The young servant girl who had brought the cleaning supplies had thoroughly interrogated him about Zuko, whom she openly admitted was "completely hot."

_And he has no clue, _Iroh thought incredulously. _It is amazing that he is becoming so humble about certain things lately._

As Iroh reached the entrance to his cell, the guard stared at him sternly. "I told you not to take long. Where is your nephew?"

Iroh blanched. "Zuko? Oh, he is... weeding the royal garden."

The guard shrugged and bent open the wall. Iroh entered quickly and looked around fervently. Zuko was indeed not present. Iroh instantly became worrisome. _Zuko, where are you?_

* * *

Katara sighed as she walked out onto the castle's grounds. She felt so much better now that she had taken a shower and changed into a comfy nightgown. It was dark out, but she just didn't care. The moon gave off a gentle glow, and it lit up the grounds beautifully. Just off in the distance, Katara could see the bright sparkle of the large pond on Bumi's property. Katara headed for it, lightly humming a tune as she dreamily looked to the stars. She stopped just short of the pond, her face still to the night sky. She smiled slightly as she noticed a blue star that shone brighter than all the others. She folded her hands against her chest and closed her eyes, her foremost wish filling her thoughts... 

Zuko stared at his own foremost desire from his perch up in a peach tree, where he had been sitting for almost two hours. There wasn't even a search out for him as of yet. In fact, he knew he could've easily escaped by now, but what was the point? He didn't have the Avatar, and he wasn't even sure anymore why it had ever seemed so important. And anyway, he was safer in here, where Azula couldn't get to him. Or his father.

She shook off his unpleasant thoughts and concentrated on Katara. Completely unaware of his presence, she opened her eyes and resumed her humming. As she did so, she lifted a hand and arched it slowly and smoothly before her. The glass-like surface of the lake suddenly rippled, and the stars reflected in the water suddenly seemed to swim around the dancing moon.

Zuko smiled fondly down at her. _She's a hopeless romantic, _he concluded, watching her hair ripple in the wind. It seemed to move in time with the ripples in the pond's surface. _She is so incredibly breath-takingly beautiful, _he thought longingly. _I wonder how she would feel if she knew how I feel. I... feel like I need her... or like she needs me. I feel like... I need to let her know._

Zuko swung down from the branch he rested upon and alighted silently on the ground. He took a few timid steps toward her. Then, uncertainty took hold. _What if she encases me in ice and leaves me to die? Or even worse... what if she becomes repulsed and turns me away in disgust?_

Just then, as he watched her kneel down to caress the pond's surface, he realized... Katara was definitely worth the possible rejection and humiliation.

He took a deep, composing breath and silently and quickly approached Katara. He halted a mere few inches from her back. He formed an amused half-smile on his countenance just before giving a sharp stomp with his right foot.

Katara shot up with a gasp and Zuko quickly closed his strong arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Katara froze. She knew she could use her waterbending to slice the arms off of her captor. But somehow, she recognized the firm, tall build pressed up against her back. She bit her lip. Could the stars possibly work that fast?

Zuko laid his head alongside hers so that his lips touched the outer curve of her left ear. "You fought with much more resourcefulness and drive at the North Pole."

Katara closed her eyes, sudden emotion overwhelming her at the sound of _his_ voice. "I was driven by purpose then," she said softly. "And then... I didn't feel so utterly defenseless and submissive to you."

Zuko's eyebrows rose in surprise, and he turned his head to look at what he could see of her face. Was it possible? Could it be that he completely misconstrued what she had just said? Or was it just possible that maybe she felt sort of the same thing for him that he felt for her? It seemed a ridiculously impossible thing to hope for; too far-fetched and surreal to be true. But still, maybe it was.

"Katara," he whispered against her ear, tightening his grip on her slightly. "Call me crazy, but please... I must know. How do you feel about me?" He buried his face in her sweet-scented, slightly damp hair. "Don't be afraid to be honest, even if it hurts. I beg of you. Just please... tell me."

Katara lowered her head. "I told you once, but you were far away. I really wish I would've had the guts to wake you up, but I was afraid--"

Zuko raised a brow suddenly and said, "Did that 'once' you speak of take place earlier today?"

To Katara's own surprise, she felt a tear spill over onto her cheek. "Zuko, when I reached out to touch you... it wasn't to marvel at your scar or to satisfy any curiosity I have about it as you assumed. In fact, I had just spilled my guts to you while you slept and I-I just felt a rush of affection for you that was so strong... I just felt the need." She shifted awkwardly.

Zuko shook his head slowly in disbelief, his mouth agape. "Did you tell me that you can't stop thinking about me? That you feel drawn to me and want to help heal my broken heart?"

Katara's eyes widened in surprise. "H-How do you know?"

"Because... I heard everything Katara."


	16. Chapter 16

_(A/N- Hey you guys. Thanks so much for the excellent reviews for that last chapter... I didn't know you'd enjoy it so much! But most of all, I'm glad that you guys didn't bash my fluffy bunny chapter, so thanks for that. Oh, and by the way, Ozzfest was great... and my girl Nikki got to the front, and there were cameras in her face the whole time, so if you see an Ozzfest video for 2006, and they show the crowd when Ozzy is playing, and you see a really hot girl with two black and red twists in her hair she has two tones and she's going freakin' crazy, that's my btch! Oh yes, she also had her bangs in a big spike hanging over her right eye, but she pushed that behind her ear for half of the time so she could see Ozzy better. It was great, and System of a Down and Disturbed rocked out loud. Just thought I'd tell ya, ha! Peace. -HailZuko!_

_P.S. Oh, and remember, in the last chapter, Zuko was hugging Katara from behind and their eyes had not yet met. Just thought I'd stick in a reminder so nobody gets confused, __kay? Enjoy.)_

**

* * *

****Chapter 16-Revelations (Part 1)**

Katara felt her cheeks redden. "You heard--?"

"Everything," Zuko repeated, nodding. "The funny thing is that when I awoke, I thought it had all been a dream... subconscious desires brought to the surface by your presence. I didn't think it was--"

"Possible?" Katara scoffed. "Are you really that blind?" she asked in raw disbelief. "You want to know how I feel? Well, what you heard is everything I've been experiencing that I can put into words. Couldn't you look into my eyes and see that?"

Zuko raised a hand to gently caress her right cheek. "Now now, is that really fair? You told me today that you look into my eyes and see pain, sadness, fear, and loneliness. Didn't you ever once look deeper and notice? I am completely taken by you, Katara."

With that, Zuko gently put pressure on her right cheek, turning her face toward his. Hugging her back even tighter to him, he eagerly captured her lips with his. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he tenderly kissed the equally eager young girl. _You are mine right now, _he told her silently through his fiery kiss and firm hold on her. _All mine. Unless... you truly don't want to be._

Zuko released Katara, but their lips remained busy. He slowly lifted his hands to her shoulders. _Now's your chance, Katara, _he thought. _Run if you must..._

He ran his hands slowly, gently down her thin, smooth arms. There was still no attempt to resist him as his hands caressed the back of hers and he wove his fingers through hers. Katara exhaled softly, an appreciative moan riding out on her breath as she closed their arms around her middle tightly and she rested her head back against his shoulder.

Prince Zuko's lips smiled against hers. _I am all yours too, sweet Katara. All yours, and I truly want to be._

When their lips parted, Katara turned and rested her eyes upon Zuko. "Finally," she whispered. "Our eyes meet."

Zuko gave her a slow, fond, genuine half-smile. It was not his characteristic smug one, however. It was sweet, tender... with no hidden emotions or meanings. His gaze was soft as he took in her delicate features.

Katara, feeling a rush of affection for Zuko, reached up to touch his face. Zuko's smile disappeared in an instant and he recoiled out of her reach. Katara lowered her hand and bit her lip, averting her eyes sadly. She wanted to badly to explore the warm softness of his face. Would she ever know just how it felt to explore Prince Zuko fully?

She raised her eyes timidly to his, and was startled to see fear and bitterness in their golden depths. Concern and curiosity then ensued on her behalf. "Zuko," she said gently, placing a hand on his forearm. "I was wondering... just how d-did you... h-how is it that you got that scar?"

She tensed after her inquiry, knowing that it was most likely a touchy subject. But she had always wondered about the dark, angry prince's mysterious past. And now, she needed to know. Just where had Zuko acquired that tragic, large, suspiciously hand-shaped scar that plagued his left eye?

Zuko stared at the ground, his expression angry and far away. He whipped his arm out of her reach and glared at her. "So your interests _do_ lie with my past and supposed secrets." He turned and shook his head with a short, unamused laugh. "Boy, you sure had me fooled! What is it, do you think I'm so dim as to not remember your unfruitful little interrogation during my first night here? Figured from there on you'd pretty yourself up and pull some smooth trickery to haul nonexistent information from me, huh?"

"Zuko, don't be redi--"

"Yeah, poor little ugly, stupid, banished freak! It'll be easy to pull the wool over his good eye and make him think that maybe, _just maybe_, a beautiful and intelligent girl could possibly love him for him, and maybe even make him believe that she considers him worthwhile enough to get to know so that she can later sell him out to King Loony! Wow, pure genius, Katara, and original even. Yeah, let's start by asking scar-face how he came to be scar-face and maybe he'll become upset enough to go on a rant and reveal things that the king will deem useful." He then rounded on Katara so fast that she flinched. "Well I applaud your efforts, Katara, but they were in vain. For one, everybody knows how in the hell I became grotesque, and secondly... I... DON'T... KNOW... ANYTHING... USEFUL!" He had grabbed the waterbender's shoulders and shook her once with each word he had said. "My father hates me, remember? In your so famous words to me, cut the crap! I'm not a pawn in your clever little game anymore, get it?"

Katara shook, partly in fear and partly in anger as her eyes welled with tears and instantly overflowed, and she whispered, "Or maybe the girl's fascination with the prince was pure from the beginning. Maybe the girl never learned anything about the prince's obviously tragic past-time matters, even though she had always wanted to." Katara raised her eyes and gazed surely and intently into his. "Any maybe, _just maybe_, that same girl never once considered the prince ugly, hideous, deformed, or anything even close to that. Maybe she always saw the same exact emotions and thoughts reflected evenly in both eyes, allowing her to see past the part of his one eye that matters the least. Maybe she has always considered him more perfect and beautiful than he probably ever was before she laid eyes on him."

As Katara blushed lightly, Zuko actually considered getting on all fours and hee-hawing like the jackass he was. Katara knew damn good and well that the only secrets Zuko had to hide pertained to his own personal skeletons... not the Fire Nation's. He was disgusted with himself. He was so worried about becoming what his father considered weak and foolish that he was subconsciously trying to find excuses to push away the only person besides his uncle who had ever even bothered to try to reach out to him.

Zuko felt submission overwhelm him yet again, and closed his eyes slowly. He moved his hands from her shoulders to gently cradle her face as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "Katara, how do you always do this to me? How is it that you are so completely irresistible to me?"

Katara sighed as his touch sent ripples of pleasure all through her being. "How is it that I can never stay mad at you for thinking me to be a prying, heartless, conniving shrew?"

Zuko smiled and let loose a tiny, barely audible laugh. He stood back once more and took one of her hands. He laced his fingers in hers and began to walk toward the tree he had resided in when he had watched Katara. As they strolled hand-in-hand, Katara glanced curiously at Zuko, but could not tell what he was thinking.

Only when they stopped underneath the gently swaying tree did Zuko speak. "Have a seat," he said, gesturing to a cozy-looking spot by the trunk between two uprisen roots. She did so, lowering herself to an Indian-style seating and rested her back against the surprisingly smooth bark.

Zuko stared at the serene picture for a moment before turning, sitting, and lying down so that his head rested in Katara's lap. He tried to relax by taking a couple of slow, deep breaths.

Katara slowly and delicately unwound the strand of hair that held the rest in a ponytail, and ran her hand consolingly through its silky smoothness. "Is there something wrong, Zuko? You can tell me."

He swallowed hard and reached up to touch her hand. "I know. You want to know the horrible truth about my scar? Well, here it is."

_

* * *

__(A/N- Sorry, people, I guess I have a lot to say today, so here I go again. I just wanted to inform everyone that the Avatar movie was more than I expected, a true masterpiece, better than even _I _expected, though it kinda ended abruptly. Nonetheless, terrific. Also, I cannot wait for the "Secret of the Fire Nation" movie coming up next in the Avatar series and I would like to express my extreme annoyance that it does not come out for another two months. Just thought I'd lay that portion of my thoughts out for everybody else, too. Heh, later! -HailZuko!)_I 


	17. Chapter 17

_(People, I am so incredibly sorry that it took me so long to submit these last two chapters. I typed them up long ago, but there is so much traffic during the day that the site wouldn't allow me to sumbmitt. I aplogize again, and I hope you enjoy. The story gets intense from here! -HailZuko!)_

**

* * *

****Chapter 17-Revelations (Part Two)**

Iroh paced frantically. "Where is he?" he fretted aloud. "Something isn't right!" Then, he stopped dead in his tracks as a thought struck him. "No!" he groaned. "No, he wouldn't!" He folded his hands and looked to the ceiling. "Oh please... please tell me that Zuko didn't run!"

Iroh jogged over to the wall and knocked hard. "Hello, guard?" he shouted. "I must visit the king at once!"

Silence.

"Hello!" Iroh called louder.

Still nothing.

Iroh growled in frustration. With a loud growl, he planted his left foot and kicked the wall _hard_ with his right.

A big hole was formed as the spot he had kicked turned to dust. When the air cleared, the surprised guard was gaping in, his jaw hanging open and his face white. "What in the world--?" he managed to utter.

"Next time, respond more promptly," Iroh suggested dryly. "Now, if it pleases you, I would like you to accompany me on my way to see King Bumi. It is urgent."

* * *

"He was always down on me my whole life. It was _always_ like that. I never quite came to accept it. It was like I was invisible... that is, until I tried to make myself known. Then, he would just give me a look that made me wish I _was_ invisible. Then, there was _her_. Perfection. She had talent and intelligence beyond compare... and she had to be my sister. Fate really dished it out to me. Even the world's best and fairest parents compare their children, even if they're unaware of it. It didn't take long for my father to notice that she was better than me at everything. He openly admired her and praised her while he treated me like I was some kind of miserable and embarrassing mistake. And it had to be bad for him, because I am a spitting image of him. Azula always pointed that out. She always said that I was a rotten son, forcing my dad to watch me screw up time and time again while bearing his looks."

Katara shook her head as she listened to Zuko talk. She stroked his hair the whole time, occasionally allowing her hand to brush his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Zuko."

He shook his head. "I stopped feeling sorry for myself a long time ago. I became immune to loneliness after a while. I didn't need his love, not even after my mother disappeared. But I continued to fight for his approval. I maintained the constant delusion that maybe someday, I would even gain his favor over Azula. Sibling rivalry wasn't even the word for it. I obsessed over training and studying... but Azula had never had to try. When she saw me get just a _little_ bit better, she would study an advanced technique, perfect it, and show it off for Father before I could even show the tiniest bit of improvement. I hated her. She strived to humiliate me, and always managed to. But I was still oldest, so I was heir to the throne. I was determined to prove myself worthy.

"Eventually, I decided that I would observe my father at work so that I could one day rule the nation and make decisions the same way he did, make him _really_ proud. I sat back quietly, watched, and learned.

"Well, one day, a war council meeting was to be held in my father's war room. It was finally my chance to be present during my father's favorite topic of discussion... war strategy. With my uncle's help, I was able to attend the meeting. That meeting changed my life forever.

"When everyone was seated and the meeting began, one of my father's generals, the head honcho in fact, laid out a plan that involved sacrificing an entire inexperienced division to merely serve as a diversion while the more experienced soldiers mounted an attack from the opposite direction."

"That's outrageous," Katara growled. "I can't believe I'm saying this in defense of Fire Nation soldiers, but please tell me someone stuck up for those poor people!"

Zuko scoffed bitterly. "You're looking at him. My uncle had warned me to keep my ears open and my mouth shut, but I'm just like you, Katara. When I have something to say, I say it... and it doesn't always come out too delicately. I jumped to my feet and basically told the general that his plan was cruel and ruthless. Right when I saw all of the eyes in the war council turn to where my father sat, including my uncle's, I knew that once more, I had messed up. Badly. I knew, right then, I would have to d-duel someone... b-but..." Zuko's voice trailed off, his fists and jaw clenched tightly as immense tension consumed him completely.

Katara gasped softly. "Oh, Zuko... no. Your father, h-he gave you this?" She reached out to caress his eye, but he rolled up angrily to his feet, his hands smoking and his whole body shaking.

"How could he do that to me? I loved him, I respected him, and almost even came to accept his selfish reasons for continuing the war." He turned to look at Katara, who drew back in fear as she gazed upon his face, which was contorted with fury. "Do you know I refused to duel him? Even as I saw flashes before my eyes of all the times Azula informed him of how slowly I was learning my combos and, in all reality, would've been completely justified to hurt him, I still couldn't."

"Why? What happened all those times that Azula ratted you out?" Katara asked gently, standing slowly.

Zuko's expression of rage melted into one of agony and torment. "H-He would drag me into his personal chambers and beat me until I performed up to his standards."

Katara bared her teeth, enraged, as she imagined a small and terrified Zuko in tears, trying to perfect a difficult combo while his father towered over him menacingly. "That disgusting, horrible monster! Where was your mother through all of this?"

Zuko lowered his head, trying desperately to fight the tears that were coming. "He never once touched me when my mother was around. She sensed his favoritism and Azula's inborn cruelty and always watched me like a hawk."

"What ever happened to your mom? D-Did she die?" asked Katara, dreading the answer.

"I don't know," Zuko admitted. "Azula told me the day before Mom disappeared that my grandfather had ordered my father to kill me as punishment for being so arrogant and greedy as to try and use my cousin's death to his advantage. Next thing I know, my perfectly healthy grandfather was pronounced dead the next morning and my mother was nowhere to be found. I only have her last words to remember her by. She had awakened me in the middle of the night to tell me that everything she had done, she did to protect me... and to remember that no matter how things may seem to change, never forget who I am."

Katara took a second to take it all in, frowning in thought. Then, her eyes widened in understanding. "You... You don't think--"

Zuko nodded, a tear spilling over. "I put it together, too. I wanted to believe that Azula had lied when she had told me that father was ordered to kill me. But it all fits together too perfectly. Fire Lord Azulon was in perfect health, he orders me dead, my mother tells me that she is protecting me, the Fire Lord mysteriously dies in the night, and my mother disappears without a trace. She killed him, Katara! My mother killed my grandfather so that I could live. She is gone because of me; the only person who ever understood and loved me no matter how miserable of a failure I was. And do you know what the worst part is?"

"Zuko... don't cry," Katara pleaded, her lip trembling.

"The worst part," he continued wildly, "is that her sacrifice was in vain! My father said I was disgraceful and weak for not dueling him, blasted me across the face, and banished me forever... unless I completed a mission that he believed was impossible. I was to find and capture the Avatar. But in all reality, he considered me an embarrassment and just wanted me out of his life." He shook his head as heat waves suddenly emanated from his body. He turned to the pond. "I hate him," he whispered shakily. "I h-hate him! I HATE MYSELF!" he screamed, kicking a large rock towards the water.

Katara cried out and jumped back as a huge bang shook the ground, and a gigantic jet of fire shot from Zuko's foot and spread out thickly over the pond for a long moment before finally disappearing. She stared in shock at the steam rising from the surface of the large pond. "Oh, Zuko," she whispered, her voice raw with tears of pain and sadness.

"Why does he hate me?" Zuko sobbed, falling to his knees in anguish.

Katara immediately rushed to his side and dropped to her knees as well. She pulled Prince Zuko to her and hugged his head firmly to her chest, crying harder as he slumped against her, submitting to her care. Her love.

As Zuko continued to release his agony shamelessly against her, the young waterbender raised her eyes to the scenery before her. The pond, the tree, the soft grass... it was all so beautiful. Yet, she would always remember the serene spot as the place where she learned the awful truth about the banished Prince Zuko.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18-Long Awaited Confrontation**

Bumi stood on the balcony to his war arena, looking down on his soldiers as they trained. When they finished, he shouted, "You are doing a fine job, General Pong. This particular division is in excellent shape. Now, if everyone will go to the dining room, there is tea and cookies that you can treat yourself to before you head home. The cookies are shaped like little helmets and shields, you'll love them. Dismissed!"

As the soldiers bowed to the king and dispersed, Bumi felt a presence approaching. He sighed. "Hello, Taka. Hello, General Iroh," he said without turning.

"Your Majesty, the General wishes to have a word with you," said Taka the guard.

"I am no longer a general, so quit calling me one!" snapped Iroh irritably. "Bumi, Sir, may we speak privately?"

With his back still turned, Bumi waved a hand to dismiss Taka. When he left, Bumi rested tiredly against the balcony railing. "Make it fast, please. I am missing tea and cookies."

Iroh lowered his head. "As my presence seems to affect you so negatively, I will be quick. You see, my nephew has disappeared, and--"

"I am aware of it," said Bumi nonchalantly. "He is out on the grounds talking to Katara."

Iroh raised a brow. "Katara, eh? And you are allowing this?"

"I see no problem with it."

"So Zuko is in no trouble?"

"Correct."

"Thank goodness. I was so worried about him--"

Bumi turned. "Yes, thank goodness. You wouldn't want any harm to come to the one person you care most about, would you?"

"Bumi--"

"After all, no one deserves that. Especially someone who was kind and hospitable and _far_ too trusting for his own good..."

"Bumi, listen--"

"...someone whose only great sin was harboring a traitor and murderer!"

"I am not a murderer!"

"SILENCE!" Bumi roared, looking crazier than usual. "You _are_ a murderer, Iroh. After I lost my Anna that day to an army led by someone equivalent to my son, I died on the inside. I lost two children that day, General. You will never know such a loss."

"I did," said Iroh softly. "If only for a moment. There was one point where I thought a band of pirates had killed Zuko. I thought I had lost a second son."

"Yes, didn't know that sorrow so great existed, did you? Now picture this. Zuko and your son, playing together, living together... becoming so close that you forget they aren't siblings. Suddenly, your brother revokes Zuko's banishment, but still sees you as a traitor. Now your brother, Ozai, is an evil genius. He knows you cared for Zuko and that he came to see you like a father. Zuko must prove his loyalty to Ozai alone, so he is ordered to attack something worse than your life... he must attack your heart. And he succeeds. Zuko murders your son."

Iroh lowered his head. "I am unable to imagine such a tragedy."

"It is the worst kind of betrayal. You wonder why the person you cared for and loved and trusted immediately embraced the whims of someone who obviously had selfish interests in mind. You wonder why he is so eager to prove his loyalty to somebody who had never done a thing in his life for anybody but himself. You wonder why he wasn't a man enough to refuse such empty offers when he knew perfectly well that he had you to turn back to if he were to be cast aside once more. You wonder what you ever did that was so horrible that that loved one would want to bring harm to you and your child."

"I can't imagine Zuko ever hurting me like that," admitted Iroh softly, unable to look into Bumi's eyes.

"I can't either, General. Your nephew knows the value of family, trust, and loyalty; that scar he carries is proof. At least one of us is lucky enough to know that he will never be forsaken."

Iroh squeezed his eyes shut as he felt them prickle with oncoming tears. "Why do you insist on calling me 'General'? That is no longer my title."

Bumi frowned at the man before him. "Even now, I look upon you and see the young man who rode through the gates of Omashu to carry out a dark and cowardly deed. Your age does not erase the act, nor does it erase the memory of the evil general who performed it."

A tear managed to squeeze past each tightly closed eyelid as Iroh whispered, "I am sorry, Bumi. You cannot begin to comprehend the torment, the inner pain, the nightmares, the self-disgust, the unbearable agony of what I've done. I still love Anna to this day. Do you think my heart did not break as I watched her plunge to her death? But I am not sorry for myself. I know you have suffered Bumi, and I know it is my fault. How can I ever begin to make it up to you?"

Bumi narrowed his eyes, his hands readily clenching into tight fists. "You can fight me."

Iroh tensed and glanced up in disbelief. "Pardon?"

Bumi cast aside his crown and robes just before tearing his shirt off with an eager grunt. He then stomped with one foot, and the whole balcony slid down the wall and crashed to the floor of the arena. "Your ears do not deceive you, _General_! You want to know how you and I can reconcile this situation? Fight, Iroh. Fight, and allow me to avenge my daughter's death!"

* * *

Zuko squeezed Katara's fingers gently as they walked hand-in-hand around the pond. Katara glanced at him every once in a while, waiting patiently for him to talk. Finally, Zuko's lips parted.

"I really never did have anything against... Aang, is it? You probably have guessed by now that I was told that his capture is the only way to restore my honor. My uncle told me more than once that even if I were successful in his abduction, nothing would change. I think I always knew that. Like Uncle, the throne really doesn't mean that much to me anymore; not if it means walking the same path as my father. All I ever wanted was my father's love. Not the throne and not my stupid honor. Just his love, his acceptance."

Zuko stopped walking and faced Katara. "I've had a _lot_ of time to think during my sleepless nights here, Katara. During this time, I've mulled the situation over between my father and myself again and again and always reached the same disturbing conclusion. If he never loved me before the Avatar's capture, there is no way that he will truly love me after." He sighed softly. "I didn't want to believe it at first, but now I know that I may as well face the facts. Now I know that I am truly an orphan."

Katara squeezed his hands tenderly. "I feel that way sometimes. My father has been fighting in the war for years now. I haven't seen him since he left the South Pole. And... as for my mother..." She lowered her head and raised a hand to her necklace. "My mother was killed by a Fire Nation soldier when they attacked our tribe."

Guilt consumed Zuko at this revelation, and he stepped forward and hugged Katara closely. "I am so sorry, Katara," he whispered, resting his head atop of hers. "If it were in my power, I would bring this horrible war to an abrupt halt."

"Thank you for your sympathy, Zuko, but I'm okay." She pulled away and looked into his amber eyes. "You will be okay, too. Listen, no one will ever replace my mother, but I will never be lonely and unloved because I'll always have Sokka and Aang. And you, Zuko, will always be loved and protected by Iroh. And... by me."

She blushed deeply and stared at her feet, toying nervously with her necklace. Zuko smiled his characteristic half-smile and cupped her face with both hands, caressing her flushed cheeks with his thumbs as he lifted her face. "You will never know how much that means to me. Thank you, Katara... for everything."

Katara smiled back. "You should go before you're missed."

Zuko leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "Goodnight, Katara."

He turned and headed for the castle. His step was light and confident, and for the first time in many years, he felt completely at ease with himself and who he was. His uncle was right about letting go. He felt great... and peaceful.

Katara turned to the pond and lowered her hand from her necklace. As she did, her hand brushed something else. She frowned and looked down to see her other necklace, coincidentally made by the same person who crafted the first. She remembered that upon presenting her with this gift, Master Pakku had said, "This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis. The water has unique properties; don't lose it."

Katara lifted it in her hand, then slowly turned to look at Zuko. Suddenly, her eyes widened as something in her head clicked. _Oh my God! _she thought, kicking herself mentally. _Why didn't I think of it before?_

"Zuko! Hold up a sec!" Katara called, lifting her necklace off as she ran toward him.

He turned back to her. "What is it, Katara?"

Katara smiled and held up the necklace. "I have a proposition for you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-Behind These Amber Eyes**

Zuko stared curiously at the necklace. "Umm, did you want me to wear your necklace? But... I don't have anything for you--"

She shook her head. "No. I have something for you, but it's not the necklace. It's the water contained within."

Zuko frowned. "You're uh... g-giving me water?"

"Not just any water, Zuko. This is special water. Do you remember when you and I fought in that warm place at the North Pole? You know, when you knocked me out with that sucker blow?"

Zuko crossed his arms and raised a brow. "It's easy to sucker the klutzy and weak-minded."

Katara shot him a death glare.

"Kinda makes you wonder why you were taken as a fool, doesn't it?" Zuko teased, amusement clear in his eyes.

Katara stamped her foot. "Do you want the damn water or what?"

Zuko studied the dangling amulet closely. "Well, what do I do with the water, drink it?"

"No!" Katara shouted, yanking it out of his reach as if to protect it. "This water is from the oasis that we fought by, Zuko. And it wasn't just any oasis... that was the Spirit Oasis. The most prominent waterbending instructor in perhaps the whole world gave me this amulet. He said it contains very special properties. Now... close your eyes."

Zuko assumed a suspicious, quizzical expression, but obediently closed his eyes. Katara stared at him fondly for a second before biting her lip and twisting the little moon-adorned cap off of the seal-skin necklace. _Will this work?_ she wondered fervently. She glanced back at Zuko, who waited patiently, and furrowed her brow in determination. _Zuko is worth this, _she decided. _I have to try!_

Katara's hands shook anxiously as she overturned the tiny amount of water onto her right hand. As expected, it immediately began to swirl rapidly and smoothly around her fingers. She tip-toed carefully over to Zuko. He heard her, however, and just as he began to open one eye, Katara lunged forward and clapped her hand over his left eye. His scarred eye.

"Hey, what're you--!" Zuko shouted in surprise, but was cut off instantly by the mad tingling surrounding his eyelid, eyebrow, and ear. His good eye, wide in surprise, took in Katara. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her jaw clenched tight as she concentrated with all her might, sweat beads forming and trickling down her face.

Suddenly, Zuko cursed in surprise as a blast of cool, soothing, watery energy surrounded the eyeball itself. Then, the water halted, Katara's hand dropped, and she swayed dizzily, falling into Zuko's strong arms. "Katara!" he hissed urgently, carelessly wiping away the water that seeped from his eye. "Katara, are you okay?"

She moaned and gazed up at him. She then smiled faintly. "It worked, Zuko! I knew it would."

"What? What worked? What did you do?"

Katara laughed softly. "Who's the weak-minded in this scenario?" She reached up and touched his smooth left cheek, up by his eye. "See? I always knew you were beautiful."

Zuko reached up to grab her wrist and froze. Something wasn't right. He blinked once. Twice. He frowned. He raised his eyebrows. He clutched Katara tighter to him, staring off into the distance. His breathing was shallow and adrenaline coursed through him.

"K-Katara... wh-what did you do?"

Katara forced herself to stand on her wobbly legs. "It's my gift to you. Come."

She grabbed the startled prince's wrist and walked to the pond. When they got there, Katara gestured to the water's edge. "Have a look, handsome."

Zuko glanced at her in bewilderment as he obliged. He swallowed thickly as he leaned over the water's edge. He peered in at his reflection for a mere second before gasping in astonishment. There, staring back at him, was a pale, however perfect reflection of his former self. Staring back at him were two perfectly identical, non-marred amber eyes.

* * *

"King Bumi, this is not what I had in mind when I offered to work it all out!" Iroh shouted desperately as he narrowly dodged yet another large rock.

"Disappointing," mocked Bumi, chucking rock after rock at him. "I have never known a firebender to pass up a challenge or hold back, _especially_ royalty. After all, you didn't hold back when it would've counted most, did you? And all because you were a coward and couldn't stand up to your messed up brother!"

"I felt a sense of duty to my heritage," Iroh panted, sweat pouring down his face as Bumi continued to bend tirelessly. "But that's not the point. I am sorry for my wrong-doings. But right now, the thing you need to understand is that I will not fight you."

Bumi glared at Iroh menacingly. "You have no choice!"

With a loud grunt, Bumi pushed his hands out in front of him. Iroh gasped as the walls on either side of him split from top to bottom right between Bumi and himself. Then, Bumi bared his teeth, lifted his elbows, and brought his palms together with a loud clap. Iroh cried out as the walls surrounding him began to close in. _He's going to crush me!_ he realized.

Bumi chuckled darkly, his hands still together and the walls still closing in on Iroh. "You either step out of your boundaries and fight me, or you can stand there and die like the coward you are. Either way you will most likely die; but at least if you take action, you may have a chance _and_ you will maintain your honor. Make a decision, General. Make it fast."

Iroh's shoulders slumped in dejection, yet a look of stubborn finality burned in his eyes. "If my death brings you peace, then it will bring me peace as well."

Bumi raised a brow in interest, though his hands remained together.

Iroh sighed. "You were very correct about Zuko. Though he does not realize it, his scar is a mark of honor. It was once a symbol of undying loyalty to his family, even though they had wronged him greatly.

"Bumi, as you most likely realize, the wisest and most accomplished Masters in the world still learn from the students they teach. I learned throughout Zuko's lessons that he is smart, tough, determined, and quick. However, his most prized qualities are loyalty to everyone that he even remotely cares about and his sense of duty toward things that he always stood for. This is why he will always pursue his right to the throne. He will always wish to rule his people because he sees them as his family. He can't help it... it's in his nature. I always envied that about him. If I had possessed that state of mind and such appropriate civil disobedience, I wouldn't have had to learn my lesson through such a tragic loss. I learned the hardest way, but I learned nonetheless. I will not make the same mistake twice. I refuse to do battle with you, Bumi. I will never hurt you again, because I remain loyal to you to this day." Iroh gasped as the walls pressed against his shoulders, slowly squeezing the wind out of him. "I love you, Bumi... I love you like a son loves his father," he croaked. "And I always will."

Bumi pulled his hands apart, shock overwhelming his being. He stared at Iroh, pinned between the now motionless walls, for quite some time before pushing his hands toward the ground. Iroh sucked in a long, luxurious breath as the walls turned into two separate mountains of rubble on either side of him. Iroh doubled over, resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. After a minute, he sneaked a peek at King Bumi.

Bumi was studying Iroh, one arm folded while the opposite hand caressed his chin. He seemed to be considering Iroh, but there was something else in his eyes. Awe? Respect maybe?

Suddenly, a great boom shook the entire castle and a shrill scream pierced the silent night air. Bumi's and Iroh's eyes went wide, each pair never leaving the other's.

"What was that?" Iroh asked loudly, breaking the chilly silence.

Bumi was by his opponent's side in an instant. He grabbed his wrist. "That's a silly question to ask. You know there's only one way to find out."

With that, he tightened his grip on the retired general's wrist and they simultaneously sank into the earthen floor.


	20. Chapter 20

_(A/N- Hello all you happy people. I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to the Birthday Girl, FireChildSlytherin. Happy 18th, don't get too drunk. Hey, who said you have to be 21? I'm not that naive, heh heh! Anyway, also wanted to say, HAIL SCOTLAND YARD for thwarting the 21 terrorists' plans to blow up the British Airline planes in US territory! We owe them big for saving several thousand lives! Hail England! Enjoy the chapter, people! -HailZuko!)_

**

* * *

****Chapter 20-Vanished Prince**

Zuko shook his head as he walked down the main hallway of the castle, his hand pressed to his forehead in complete shock. He couldn't believe it at all. He had known that Katara was a master waterbender, probably the best in the world. But never had he anticipated anything _this_ spectacular.

Zuko ran his hand down his face once more, still wondering if maybe what had happened had been some sort of weird dream. Yet once more, he ran his hand over perfect, smooth skin... and two perfectly identical eyes. He shook his head again, lowering his hand. Unreal. He stared dazedly ahead of him as he walked, his mind replaying the scene again in his head...

"_Well... what do you think?" Katara asked proudly._

_Zuko leaned back from the water looking hurt, his chest heaving and his hand ver hs eye in utter shock. "Wh-What were you thinking?"_

_Katara looked taken aback. "I was _thinking _that I was changing the one thing about you that seems to bother you the most."_

_He frowned. "Why would you want to remove it, though? It didn't matter much to me as long as it didn't matter to you. but I see now that I wasn't perfedt enough for ou to see past it, was I?"_

_Katara smacked her forehead. "You have a twisted way of analyzing things, you know that? This has nothing to do with making _me _feel better. With the way you're always flinching and getting angry at me whenever my hands come near your fece, it's not hard to figure out that your scar was bothering you, and in more ways than one. So for once, abandon your suspicion and allow yourself to be happy. You are no longer burndened by your father's shame and hatred. You are gree."_

"_Free?" he had repeated faintly._

_Katara smiled adn threw her arms around him. "Yes, Zuko. Free."_

_He wrapped his arms around her in return, resting his head on top of hers and smiling bigger than he had in years. "Free," he breathed happily as they both rocked back and forth gently in each other's arms._

Zuko smiled dreamily as he remembered their cozy, deep goodnight kiss. Then, his smile faltered. Something was still missing. He groaned. _Katara's right, _he realized. _Why can't I just allow myself to be happy? I've changed as a person for the better, come to terms with my fate and stopped blaming myself, I'm forever in an Earth Kingdom stronghold..._ away _from Azula, and maybe even found love with one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. So then... why is there a piece of me that still feels empty?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts and paused suddenly as a strange feeling came over him. He glanced around, and his eyes landed on a door to his left. He immediately realized whose door it was.

"Song," he breathed softly.

Then, realization dawned. "It's you," he whispered aloud. "You're one of the reasons why I don't feel completely at ease." The, he saddened. "But I guess I'll have to learn to live with that. You'd never consent to talking things out with me, no matter how I've changed... because my origin never will."

He tore his eyes from her door and focused down the hallway. It was best to just move on and forget about her. She would always see him as a monster, no matter what.

Just as Zuko began to shuffle forward, a gigantic boom threw him off balance. He gasped loudly as he stumbled into a pillar, grabbing it for support just as a scream sliced through the air. He stood upright and looked in terror toward the direction of the noise.

"Song," he said softly, his voice trembling.

He sprinted to her door and, without knocking, immediately tried the handle. He cursed. It was locked.

"Song!" he called, banging on the door.

Without waiting for a response, he took a step back, drew up a knee, and kicked out _hard_. The lock busted through the doorframe and the heavy oak door swung into the room. Zuko crouched low and squinted through the thick dust that shrouded the room, preparing himself for any attack that may ensue.

Before long, he saw Song. She was running straight for him, panic clear in her features. Then suddenly, she stopped short, her mouth forming an O of surprise. She reached for her neck as Zuko watched tensely. "Song?"

Finally, her eyes rolled back in her head and her knees collapsed. Zuko dove forward and caught her before she could hit the ground.

The prince whimpered in fear as he kneeled with her. "Song?" he inquired of her frantically, running a hand through her smooth brown hair. "Song, please be okay." He closed his eyes and cradled the back of her head, pressing his forehead to hers.

Just then, Zuko frowned as his forearm brushed against a hard, scratchy object. He gently turned Song's head and brushed her hair aside. He felt a thrill of horror as he saw what he had touched. There, buried in the back of Song's neck, was a tiny, dart-like blade.

"She's not dead," he heard a familiar, cold voice drawl carelessly. "Your girlfriend should be awake in about an hour."

Zuko's breath caught in his throat and he very nearly dropped Song. He raised his eyes slowly to the source of the frightening voice. Sure enough, there sat Azula, atop of an equally frightening, gargantuan lizard. He barely noticed that she was surrounded by two other lizards, one occupied by one of Azula's old playmates, Mai, and the other uninhabited.

Zuko soon replaced his look of surprise with a vicious sneer. "What are _you_ doing here?" he growled.

She smiled darkly. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I am here for, dear brother."

Zuko stood straight, Song still in his arms, and shook his hair out of his face angrily. "Try something. I dare you, Azula."

But Azula wasn't listening. She was studying Zuko's face in unpleasant surprise. "Y-Your scar... It can't be!"

Before Zuko could respond, a hand grabbed a hold of his hair from behind and forced his head forward. He shouted in protest, but was cut off by a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He tried to turn, but couldn't. _I can't move! _he realized.

Suddenly, Song started to become quite heavy as a hazy fog clouded Zuko's brain. He struggled to stay conscious as he sank slowly to his knees. Soon, he became numb altogether, his arms trapped under what felt like a five-thousand pound Song.

The last thing Zuko saw was a furious Azula before completely giving into unconsciousness and slumping forward onto Song.

* * *

Song blinked. And blinked again. Everything was too cloudy. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe she was dreaming. Yes, that was it. _Maybe it'll be a good dream, _she reasoned. She snuggled deeper into whatever she lay against. _Yes, a good dream. I don't think I'll wake up just yet._

"I think she's waking up!" the thing she lay against suddenly boomed.

Song's eyes shot open and she slowly separated herself from the person's chest.

"Hello," Iroh greeted her, his features tense with anxiety.

It was then that everything rushed back to Song in a flash. She shrieked right in Iroh's face, causing him to topple backwards in surprise. Then, she scrambled into a corner and curled up into a ball. "Don't hurt me," she whimpered.

"I would never hurt you," Iroh informed her tartly, "and I think you know that. I only wish to know what happened to my nephew, and I was hoping that you could tell me."

"Hey, don't forget us... we want answers, too," said a voice that Song knew belonged to a guy called Sokka.

She turned her head and spotted him along with Katara, Aang, and King Bumi. (And Momo, who was perched on Aang's shoulder."

Bumi strode over to Song and helped her up. He patted her hand consolingly as he led her to the bed to sit down. "Why don't you tell us what you know, my dear?"

"Take your time," Aang added kindly.

"Well," Song began, "I was sitting in here writing to my mother and father when there was suddenly a huge bang and a large cloud of dust. I was so startled that I screamed. When I stood, I saw a silhouette of three people, each sitting on some type of reptile. Just about then, I heard a voice calling my name and my door burst open. I started to run toward the voice, and I... I don't remember anything after that."

"Sir," a voice at the door suddenly said.

"Yes, Mikio?" Bumi acknowledged.

The soldier bowed quickly. "Your majesty, the guards at the entrance to the city and at the gate to the castle's grounds have been mysteriously knocked out. Only one has been revived so far."

Iroh shot Bumi a grim look and held out his hand, which contained the tiny knife he had retrieved from the back of Song's neck. "You may want to search them for this."

The king took the miniscule dagger and examined it thoughtfully before pocketing it. "Mikio, take Song down to the kitchen for some tea, and then see to it that the guards have arrived safely at the infirmary and are thoroughly searched for more of those poisonous darts."

Mikio bowed once more. "Yes, Sir. Come, Miss Song."

"Wait!" Katara shouted, sprinting after Song. When she reached the girl, she took a deep breath to compose herself. "I need you to try to remember, Song... Did you see Zuko at all?"

Song looked surprised at the inquiry at first, but then looked thoughtfully off in the distance. "Actually, now that you mention it... I do believe that the voice who was yelling my name belonged to... to the one I once knew as Lee."

As Song left, Sokka scratched his head. "So where is Zuko now? And who was it that blew up the castle?"

Iroh bowed his head, looking completely grief-stricken. "If Zuko was present when Song was stricken down and was not when we arrived, there is only one explanation. Zuko was abducted by someone... most likely Princess Azula, his sister. She's been after us for some time now."

Katara gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. "No. Please, no!" she whimpered, shaking her head slowly.

Iroh sank down onto Song's bed, shaking with fear for Zuko. "All hope is gone. He was doing so well, and now all is lost." His voice broke with the threat of tears. "He will soon be in the hands of my brother, his father. The Fire Lord. My Zuko... all hope is gone."

Tears slid down Katara's cheeks, and a loud sob escaped her throat as she sprinted from the room. Aang took a step towards the door, but Sokka held out a hand. "Me first," he said, a note of finality in his tone. He then rushed after her.

Bumi sighed heavily, suddenly tired. Still, he reached out a hand and rested it lightly on Iroh's shoulder. "I am sorry, Iroh. It hurts... I know."

"Please, Bumi... do not mock me in my hour of sorrow," Iroh whispered brokenly.

Bumi squeezed his large shoulder firmly. "I mean it, Iroh; I am sorry. I truly am."

_

* * *

__(A/N- There you go, people. To make up for my long periods of time between updates, I have posted twice in two days! But it might take a while for the next few... I haven't had much time to write lately, so I have pretty much caught up to the stuff I have written by hand. I am no longer ahead of myself, but I will try to keep my updates as frequent as possible, kay? Later everybody! You all rock, and so does your patience! -HailZuko!)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21-Shangheied**

"I thought you said that he's ugly now."

"Not now, Mai."

"I'm serious, Azula. He is very good-looking, even more so than before. And I swore that that was impossible."

"Silence!"

"Oh, oh! I saw his fingers move! I think he's waking!"

"Urgh, finally! I hope you're right, Ty Lee, I'm tired of looking at him."

Zuko's hazy mind sprang to life when he finally realized who he was in close proximity to. He attempted to yell out and strike blindly... however, his yell was muffled and he couldn't move. He struggled against whatever bound him, but to no avail.

Azula laughed softly. "See, you two? I told you it would be wise to shackle and gag him!"

Zuko looked down at his wrists in horror to find that they were pinned to the arms of a steel chair with steel cuffs, and his feet enclosed in steel shoes attached to the floor (which was steel as well). He sounded a note of annoyance and anger, which was yet again muffled by the thick gag that was tied around his head so tight that it practically cut into his cheeks. He then glanced past his three captors. With a quick look around, he determined that they were below deck on Azula's ship, where, of course, prisoners usually resided.

"I finally got you," Azula continued, resting her hands on his wrist shackles and leaning in close. "But as you probably knew, it was only a matter of time. I always win." She turned as if to walk away, then paused. She turned her head and glanced at Zuko out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, and a word of caution, _bro_. I'm not sure how you managed to cover up that hideous gore you called your eye. But if you decide to pull some smooth trickery and breath fire through your gag, know this. That cloth is made of a special material that burns especially slow when in contact with flames. If you should try to burn it off, you'll end up with a worse scar than before. Mai, you stay here and guard him closely; I can't afford any of his tricks. Good day, Zuzu."

With that, she exited the room just before Ty Lee, who waved at the remaining two cheerfully. As soon as the door closed, Mai rolled her eyes. "Finally! A break. I mean, those two are my girls, but really. They can do a number on your patience."

Zuko glared at her.

Mai smiled. "Wow. Even in your compromising position, you still manage to conjure up your death stare. Hmm, may I make the situation _less_ compromising?"

She circled Zuko slowly. As she did so, her thigh brushed against his hand. Zuko ceased breathing. _D-Did she do that on purpose? _he wondered. But as she didn't seem to notice at all what had happened, Zuko dismissed the thought. Then, he felt tugging at the knot on the back of his head that secured the gag. When it slackened and fell from between his teeth, Zuko opened and closed his sore jaw.

Mai tossed the rag onto a nearby table and pulled a chair up, facing Zuko. Once he could feel his face again, he scowled. "Where is she? What happened to her?"

"Who, that girl back at the castle?" Mai shrugged. "I suppose she's alright. I only put enough poison on the tip of the blade to knock her out for a while. She may or may not be asleep right now, who knows?"

Zuko closed his eyes and sighed in relief. At least they hadn't kidnapped her as well. "Why did you have to hit her? Song was only an innocent guest of King Bumi's."

Mai shrugged again. "I was ordered to. Azula didn't want her to run off and inform everyone of where we were."

Zuko frowned. "Wait, how did I go down? I was facing you. I know you didn't throw any knives at me."

Mai lowered her eyes, her cheeks turning pink. "I refuse to ever execute an attack against you."

"Why--?"

"I have my reasons, and Azula knows never to ask it of me," she answered quickly, avoiding his quizzical gaze. "Anyway, Ty Lee took you down with one of her pressure point tricks. She pinched off a nerve in the back of your neck and you eventually conked out... though quite slowly, I might add. Ty Lee and I were quite impressed with your fighting will to stay conscious. Azula, on the other hand, was quite annoyed. But her annoyance was nothing compared to when she saw your face."

Zuko shot her a blank look. "My face? What exactly do you mean? I'm sure she expected to see me; wasn't it me she came for?"

Mai smiled slowly. "Sure. It's just that you weren't the 'you' she expected to see."

Zuko shook his head in bewilderment. "What in the he--"

Suddenly, Zuko's eyes widened. He felt a tiny, amused smirk form on his own lips. "Ooohhhh. Rained on her parade, did I?"

Mai laughed lightly. "Indeed. She almost fell off of her lizard when she noticed that your infamous scar is now a mere memory."

Zuko's smile disappeared slowly. Though he was ecstatic at the idea of having disappointed Azula, he was now reminded of the one responsible for his flawless countenance. He smiled his half-cocked smile as he envisioned her in her lovely white nightgown, her hair fluttering in the wind, happily announcing that Zuko was now free as she threw her arms around him. Then, the vision began to melt, gradually morphing into a picture of the same girl, on her knees sobbing because the man she loved would soon be imprisoned forever.

By now, Zuko's smile had once more gone away and was replaced with a look of despair and guilt. _Katara, _his mind whispered tauntingly.

Mai bit her lip. She could not seem to tear her eyes away from the obviously troubled prince. His beauty was so entrancing. But then, she had never thought of him as anything short of perfection. Even now, with his expression wrought with worry. She felt sympathy grip her heart. She scooched her chair closer to him, and she gently laid a hand upon his. "Zuko?" she whispered inquiringly, secretly admiring how his name had felt on her tongue. "What's wrong? Something is troubling you."

Zuko raised a brow at her. _Oh, it's nothing. I'm perfectly content with sailing off to my doom!_ he thought sarcastically. But aloud he asked, "Mai, what are the plans when we reach shore?"

Mai dropped her eyes sadly. "Please Zuko... don't make me answer that one."

"Mai..." With a great deal of difficulty, Zuko flipped his hand over and grabbed her hand, which had still rested lightly upon his. "I need to know. I cannot be led in unprepared. Please, tell me what you know."

She blushed at Zuko's unexpected gesture. Then, she nodded bravely, giving his hand a timid squeeze before letting go. "I have many assumptions, but I'll give you the facts. All I know is that you will be brought before your father for a meeting. I tried not to let my imagination run off with me, but after what Azula said..." Her voice trailed off, her expression far away and fearful.

"Go on," Zuko whispered, somehow knowing what was coming.

Mai swallowed hard, and Zuko was surprised to see her blink back tears as she quietly revealed, "Azula is completely certain that your father plans to murder you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22-All About Katara**

Katara sobbed bitterly as she stormed into her room and slammed the door. The whole wall rattled from the ferocious gesture, and the large mirror atop of her dresser suddenly wobbled forward and fell to the floor. Katara barely noticed it shatter.

With a loud cry of agony, the young girl dropped to her knees, hugging herself tightly. As she did, she caught a glimpse of herself in the shattered remnants of the mirror. Picking up a particularly large shard, she rose it level with her face and peered in. _Who is that? _she asked herself, a feeling of numbness taking over. _That's not me staring back. That's a puppet... a dummy that I fashioned to fool someone into thinking I'm something that I'm not!_

Katara glared at her flushed, tear-stained expression before whipping the shard across the room at the wall. She jumped to her feet and quite literally tore off her tailor-made, lacy white nightgown and threw it to the ground in a heap. She then strode to one of her drawers and yanked it open. With a fleeting sense of fondness, she lifted out her blue water-tribe dress lined with white wool, her leggings, her shoes, and her old plain leather flask. After dressing quickly, she wound all of her hair into a long braid, save for the two long strands at the front of her head that she carefully pinned back into two separate loops.

With a nod of approval, she turned for her bed. Just after she made a mental note reminding herself to throw away all of her make-up, she felt her foot slide on something and she stumbled with a shriek. She turned to glare at the offending object, but felt her features soften when she saw what it was. There on the floor, laying a few inches away from her crumpled nightclothes, was the tiny, empty skin pouch that had once contained water from the Spirit Oasis.

Katara kneeled and picked it up. She bit her lip as she mournfully remembered Zuko's healed face, his surprise, his happiness... his kiss...

That was all it took. The young waterbender threw herself forward onto the floor, crying helplessly into her arms as she clutched Pakku's amulet. "Zuko," she sobbed aloud, "I can't believe she has you! I can't believe that at this moment, you are most likely being subjected to tortures so horrible that only an evil and cruel succubus such as your sister could possibly dream them up! Why, Zuko? Why couldn't you fight harder? If not for yourself, for me, to remain close to me. Wasn't that important enough to you?"

"Why? How important is it to _you_?"

Katara's heart skipped a beat and her blood ran cold. Sokka. He had heard everything. Then, to her surprise, she suddenly noticed that it didn't really matter. Zuko was gone... and she'd probably never see him again.

Without turning to look, Katara lifted her face from her arms and sat up, glaring straight ahead. "Go ahead, Sokka. Lecture, scold, yell, curse... stand there and scream at me until you puke coat-hangers. I don't expect you to understand when even _I_ don't. I could really care less if you hate me. He's gone and... and I'm lost."

"Really?" Sokka asked. "It looks to me as if you've just found yourself once more. It's been a while since I've seen those clothes. Is changing outfits really the first thing you thought to do following Zuko's alleged kidnapping?"

"No, first I cried about eight gallons of tears, thank you very much!" she snapped.

Sokka moved from his spot in the doorway and took a walk to his sister's bed, sitting on the edge to face her. "Do you mind telling me why you cried a thousand tears for somebody who was merely a reform project to you?"

Katara lowered her face guiltily. "Sokka, you will never know how much more he was to me than that. Prince Zuko was my friend, my sanity, my passion, my first kiss... my first love..." She paused to sniff. "Now that he's gone, I feel so empty, so broken! Why did this have to happen to me? I finally found love, only to have it yanked out from under me just as soon as it came."

Sokka raised a brow. "So, you love Zuko? You truly love him?"

"Yes," Katara whispered sadly. "I honestly believe that I do."

Sokka crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Well... that changes everything."

Katara stood and turned her back to him. "Yeah, I'd imagine it does for you. Go ahead with the lecture so I can get it over with and get to bed."

Sokka nodded. "Yes, I believe you do deserve a lecture. See, when I saw you running off with tears in your eyes, I thought you were nuts. But now, I don't think you're crazy at all. You're just completely selfish."

Katara whipped around so quickly her braid smacked her in the face. She brushed it away furiously "WHAT!" she practically screamed.

"Oh yes," said Sokka, nodding wisely. "Katara, from what Zuko's Uncle Iroh made it sound like, Zuko's sister's black heart harbors less good than Lucifer's. _I_ feel sorry for the guy! But you, the one who claims that she loves him, can only feel sorry for _her_self and count _her_ losses." Sokka walked over to where Katara stood and gazed at her with a mixture of disapproval and sympathy. "Katara, even as Zuko walks a fine line between life and death, I'll bet that all he can think about is you and all he can worry about is you... And all _you_ can do is sit here and fiddle 'O Woe Is Me'."

Katara lowered her face in shame. "You're right, Sokka. I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve his love."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "There you go again. Katara, this isn't about you." He rested his hands on Katara's shoulders. "Look, I've seen a _lot_ of changes in your character lately. However, there is one thing you never lost. Your determination. Your aggressive will to overcome any and all obstacles that keep you from reaching even seemingly impossible goals. Do you catch my drift?"

Katara stared at the ground in thought. "Erm..."

Sokka sighed in exasperation. "Come on, Katara, I hate the guy and _I_ began making plans before I even entered this room!"

Suddenly, realization dawned. "Y-You don't mean--"

Sokka nodded resolutely. "Mm hmm. We're going to rescue your boyfriend."

Katara whooped excitedly and threw her arms around Sokka. Her brother smiled to himself as he hugged her back. Neither one knew about the devastated monk standing just outside of the open door. The monk who had come to console whatever ache had possessed the heart of the girl he loved... and who had heard everything.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23-The Return of the Banished One**

Zuko struggled not to succumb to the overwhelming nausea that was setting in due to his nerves. His stomach was writhing uncontrollably within. He tried to tap his foot, but could not move it. "Damn shoes!" he said aloud. "Where are you, Mai?"

Mai had left Zuko alone to go see how close they were to shore. Zuko, who had been traveling the sea for three years and knew the distances between shores by heart, knew they had to be close to the outermost island. He was to meet his father there.

_Ah well, at least it only took a day,_ Zuko thought, attempting to calm himself. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of Azula _or_ Ty Lee. The girls took turns guarding him every six hours. During her shift, Azula would poke him, prod him, yank on his hair, and pace around him, dreamily listing aloud all of the horrible things she imagined their father had planned for Zuko. And Ty Lee wasn't much better. She would keep up a steady stream of cheerful chatter the whole time, usually about boys or the circus she used to belong to. One would swear they were on their way to a very pleasant destination the way she carried on.

Mai was entirely tolerable. On both of her shifts, she had removed Zuko's gag, held intelligent and informative conversations with him, and even insisted on feeding him. And Zuko had noticed, with a certain amount of amusement, that she even bashfully flirted with him from time to time. If it weren't for Mai, Zuko's marbles would've rolled right out of his ears by now.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a flustered-looking Mai rushed in. After slamming the door, she turned to Zuko. "The shoreline is now visible from the main deck! They are getting ready to haul the ship into port!" She produced wrist and ankle cuffs from a drawer and held them up. "Azula ordered me to bring you above deck. I'm sorry."

After gently cuffing him, Mai surprised Zuko once more by tearfully throwing her arms around him. "Please, Prince Zuko... try to be brave. Don't let his majesty Ozai intimidate you. Whether you are imprisoned or put to death... I know you will be so with honor."

Zuko just stood there, his eyes wide. He wasn't sure whether to be appreciative or creeped out.

Mai took a minute to regain her composure. Then, assuming her characteristic glum, bored expression, she wrapped a hand around the chain connecting Zuko's wrist cuffs and led him out the door. After ascending a single flight of stairs, Zuko was on the main deck. He noticed several men just outside the ship tether it to thick wooden posts. Zuko swallowed hard, another wave of nausea coming over him as he eyed the dock that led the way to his fate.

When the men were done, Mai led Zuko down a wooden ramp. A smug Azula awaited the prince at the bottom. When he finished his descent, she smiled at him maliciously, gesturing toward the island. "Welcome home, Prince Zuko."**

* * *

**

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Katara exclaimed in aggravation, kicking a wall. She, Sokka, and a naval officer of Bumi's named Shin, stood side by side on Admiral Zhao's navy ship, previously occupied by Zuko and Iroh, in the control room. The two siblings stared at a map of the main island of the Fire Nation as Shin struggled to maneuver the unfamiliar ship and its controls.

"I assure you, it's going as fast as I can force it to," responded Shin coolly.

"It's really lucky we found these Fire Navy costumes on board," said Sokka, turning to admire his reflection in a mirror on the wall.

"And even luckier that you two are close to Zhao's size," Katara added. "I, however, am going to have to hide out when we enter Fire Nation waters."

"I have to admit though, I'm having my doubts about all of this," Sokka revealed worriedly. "We have no back up! Bumi couldn't leave his Kingdom, Iroh had some cracked ribs that he was very mysterious about, Song refused to help us and went home, and we couldn't find Aang, Appa, or even Momo anywhere!"

"That may be so," Katara agreed, "but we still have a chance. For one thing, Iroh was astute enough to recall that there is a password upon entering Fire Nation waters and gave it to us. Secondly, it is good that there is only a few of us. Now, we don't have so many people to account for."

Sokka smiled at his confident sister. "There's that determination I spoke of." Then he sobered. "But the real problem is going to be getting into the castle to rescue Zuko."

"We'll manage," Katara assured him. "We have to!"

"Heads up," Shin alerted sharply. "We're entering Fire Nation waters. You'd better go hide, Miss."

"I'm out!" Katara murmured, and sprinted from the room.

A couple of minutes later, as expected, the ship was hailed by a sharp, fierce-looking Fire Navy Commander on a much larger ship. Shin pulled the ship up aside of theirs. "State your business," the man demanded in a surprisingly smooth tone.

"My name is Zurich of the southern island of Zenith," Sokka lied. "I bear important news for the Fire Lord."

"And?" the commander drawled, raising a brow.

"Huh? Oh!" Sokka cleared his throat and recited, "Fire will soon rule over all, as soon as Sozan makes the call." _How corny! _he added silently, laughing inwardly.

"Hmm." The commander's eyes roved over the unoccupied watch tower and the deserted deck. "And where is your crew?"

Sokka's eyes widened. He had not expected another inquiry. "My crew? Uuuh..."

Sokka jumped as a voice suddenly sounded from behind him. "Sir, it is of the utmost importance that you grant us passage quickly! We spotted the Avatar in an Earth Nation town only recently, but we were discovered and nearly our whole crew was wiped out! We must get the remainder of our crew some medical attention and inform the Fire Lord of the Avatar's last sighting before he gets too far!"

Sokka stared at Shin, impressed by his quick thinking and clever explanation.

"Okay, then pass by all means. But I must inform you, the Fire Lord is on the small eastern island called Takaza on important business. You may want to go there. Good luck!"

"Thank you, Sir," said Shin, and he and Sokka bowed deeply.

A few short moments later, the large ship was on the move again, speedily making its way toward Takaza Island.

Sokka smiled deviously to himself as he made his way below deck to where Katara hid. When Katara heard him, she looked up anxiously. Sokka smirked in satisfaction. "We're in!"

* * *

_(A/N- Hey, some of you may have been confused about the three rescuers being on board Admiral Zhao's ship. But, if you recall, at the beginning of my story, I had Zuko and Iroh on the ship. It was before the second season began, and I had it so that Zuko and Iroh had found the empty ship floating about not too far from the North Pole. And when they arrived at Omashu, they had "parked" it behind a small mountain by the shore and walked to Omashu from there. Just wanted to refresh your memories. It makes a story less enjoyable if a person is confused. As usual, I apologize for taking so long to update. Late! -HailZuko!)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24-Ozai's Condition**

Zuko tried not to visibly shake. As he looked up at the dark castle looming before him, he frowned darkly and held his chin high, his fists clenched defiantly. But if anyone were to have looked very closely, they would've noticed the terrified teen trembling ever so slightly.

Thoughts of the past couple of weeks raced through his mind. Thoughts of who he used to be, thoughts of who he would be... thoughts of who was solely responsible. "Katara," he whispered brokenly.

Mai's eyes widened. She glanced back at Zuko with a curious frown. Had she just heard correctly? Suddenly, she felt a nudge. She turned her head to meet the eyes of Ty Lee.

_What's wrong? _Ty Lee mouthed silently.

"Nothing, just tense," Mai answered truthfully.

Zuko, unaware of the girls' exchange, had finally reached a resolve. _I'm going to die, _he realized. _My father hates me and everything I_ haven't _accomplished. No matter how unfair it is that I will meet my end after I finally am at ease with who I am, I must accept it. But whatever horrible things may take place when I march through this door, one thing is certain. My conscience is clear. I vow that I will die with no regrets in my life and no hate in my heart. _He glanced at Mai's back as the procession halted behind Azula at the huge oak doors to the castle. _It is like you said, Mai... I will die with honor. That is my promise to you, sweet Katara. I will always remember who I became._

Azula opened one of the doors a tad and stuck her head inside. There were some hushed words between her and another. A moment later, both of the doors swung open wide. Azula turned to the gathering. "Welcome to my father's humble summer abode. It is usually not occupied this time of year, but due to present circumstances, he is expecting us here. Let's not keep him waiting. He's been _dying_ to see someone."

All attention turned to Zuko, who ignored the sea of eyes and stared straight ahead into the dimly lit entrance way. There were several light gasps as Zuko squared his shoulders and began the trip forward before all others. Azula's sadistic smile faltered as Zuko came forward. She froze on the spot, appalled by the absence of fear in her brother's eyes. As he passed by, it was his turn to smirk. "Yes, we mustn't keep your father waiting, Princess." And with that, he strolled forward into the foreboding atmosphere of Fire Lord Ozai's small summer castle.

**

* * *

**

Shin sweated profusely as he struggled to steer the generous-sized ship into the only port presently available off of the tiny island; and the port happened to be miniature. He cursed a couple of times as he struggled to steer and control several levers and dials all at once.

Katara watched him, wringing her hands in worry as she paced.

Sokka watched her for a moment before approaching her. "Don't worry, Katara," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "He'll get us into port safely. The guy's an expert," he said confidently as Shin let rip a particularly loud curse-word.

"It's not that," Katara said, her voice slightly shrill with nervousness. "Sokka, we are about to face perhaps the most powerful bender alive with only a pouch of water and a boomerang. Our only chance would be to have Aang with us, and even _he_ hasn't completed his training. I-I'm really scared."

Sokka sighed and put a lanky arm around her shoulders. "Hey, calm down, Sis. I'll do everything in my power to protect you." When Katara looked even more unconvinced about the status of her safety, Sokka added, "a-and besides, maybe we won't even run into the fire lord. Zuko is probably locked up in a dingy cell right now awaiting his father's sentence."

"Either that, or he's dodging fireballs," Katara retorted. "Or worse..." Horrible images of Zuko's possible death coursed through her mind. "He-He may be--"

"Don't think like that, Katara!" Sokka scolded. "We have to keep hoping or our chances of escaping with Zuko, much less our lives, are thin. Keep faith. We have never failed before, and we will not fail now. Fire Lord Ozai will have one less prisoner by morning."

Katara nodded bravely, feeling new determination and confidence inflate her will. "Right! I'm ready."

Sokka pumped a fist. "There you go, I knew you'd come around!"

Shin, exhausted with his efforts, took off his helmet and wiped his soaked hair off of his forehead. "You may now disembark. When you return with your prize, I will have the ship prepared for a hasty departure."

Sokka glanced at Katara, who stared off into the darkness blankly. His shoulders slumped in dismay. "Katara, you still nervous?"

Sokka's eyes widened as Katara's lips parted and she growled, "No." She pulled a lever beside her and eased down the boarding ramp. She straightened up and glared at the outline of the castle against the mountainous horizon in the distance. "Zuko is in there." She stepped onto the ramp and turned to Sokka. "Let's do this."

* * *

Zuko shuddered. He rolled his eyes at his own involuntary gesture. His mind always was his worst enemy. He couldn't control the onslaught of terrible memories that bombarded his thoughts as he fearfully hesitated at the entrance to the Throne Room. His breathing quickened. _I can't do this! _he thought desperately. Images rapidly coursed through his head... images of all his past punishments, the memory of his scar standing out the strongest amongst them all. _He's never had a problem with hurting me in the past. What will he do now?_

Suddenly, Zuko was violently shoved from behind. He yelled out as his feet left the ground. He landed on his side, skidding about three feet across the stone floor. After a moment, he struggled to sit up, his hands still chained together. He stared down at his right shoulder. The orange fabric of his prison clothes was torn, and blood seeped through the slit. He glared up at his sister as she strolled over to him. She leaned down and laughed softly. "It's like you said, Zuzu, we mustn't keep _my_ father waiting."

Zuko scowled and gave her a very rude gesture. Azula growled and punched him squarely in the jaw. Mai clenched her fists as she observed from the doorway, struggling not to cry out and rush forward to the prisoner's defense.

The blow had stung, eliciting a gasp from Zuko as his head spun to the right from the force.

Suddenly, bright orange flames swelled before the empty throne up front, and a low, fierce voice seemed to emanate from the fire. "Now, now... was that really necessary, Princess Azula?"

Zuko's blood ran cold. He began to shiver in terror as he saw a dark shadow move behind the flames toward the throne. As Azula kneeled before Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko could only stutter, "F-F-Fath-Father..."

Azula snarled and reached out to force his head down. "Show some respect! And do not speak unless spoken to. You no longer possess privileges here."

"Rise, my children," came Ozai's smooth voice.

Zuko started. Had he just heard right? Impossible. As he arose, he squinted at the flames, hoping to catch a glimpse of his father's expression. _Azula must've hit me harder than I thought! _he concluded, shaking his head.

"Hmm, I see that you are rid of the mark I placed upon you," Ozai continued. "You must've met a very powerful healer during your travels. Perhaps the Avatar's female companion?"

Zuko's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his jaw dropped. _How does he know? _Zuko wondered in disbelief. _Did he have spies watching my every move?_

"Speechless I see," Ozai remarked. "Do you really have nothing to say, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko gaped. _What is going on here? _He snuck a look at Azula. She seemed just as puzzled as he was.

Zuko opened his mouth to respond, but Azula spoke first. "Father, are you feeling well? This is _Zuko_, the one you ordered me to capture not one month ago--"

"Do not interrupt your brother!" Ozai roared, the flames before him exploding toward the ceiling. In a softer tone, he added, "What is it you wish to say, Son?"

Zuko stood dumbfounded for a second before shaking it off. "Er, I was uh, j-just wondering, um... I am a prisoner... am I not?"

Ozai stood, his shadowy figure seeming to sway with the dancing flames. "Under the present circumstances, you will be welcomed home with honor... on just one small condition."

"Condition?" Azula and Zuko echoed in unison.

The fire lord raised his eyes to the congregation. "Leave us. I want a word with Prince Zuko alone."

Mai glanced between father and son suspiciously. She silently bid Zuko good luck before turning to depart. Azula, on the other hand, was furious. Though she eventually turned to leave, her nostrils were flared, her stride was heavy, and she slammed the big door to the Throne Room upon exiting.

"Temper temper," Zuko murmured in amusement, staring back at the door.

"Quite," agreed Ozai, and Zuko's attention was back to the front. He was shocked to see that the flames before his father had almost completely subsided.

Zuko stared in awe at the man whose face he had not seen in over three years as he descended the three stairs at the front. He then walked straight for Zuko, stopping only inches from him. Zuko stared. His father was not looking at him in shame, anger, or disapproval as he always had. As it was, his father smiled in satisfaction as his eyes, identical to Zuko's, roved over his son.

Suddenly, Ozai cupped Zuko's face in adoration. "I want so badly to forget what has happened in the past and start anew, Zuko. And it is possible..."

"How?" Zuko demanded, his heart pounding as his father removed his confining shackles.

Ozai set the bondage aside and smiled slightly. "How well do you know King Bumi?"


	25. Chapter 25

_(A/N- Our hearts go out to the four innocent children who were killed in Pennsylvania by a psychotic old man who couldn't stop living in the past. Rest in peace, little ones... we're all thinking of you. -HailZuko!)_

**

* * *

****Chapter 25-Zuko's Response**

Katara stared at the window above her head. It was dark... and high. "How in the world are we going to get up there?" she wondered aloud.

"Well, hurry up and figure it out," Sokka said nervously, dancing from foot to foot. "That guard I conked on the head won't be out for long."

Suddenly, Katara snapped her fingers. "Aha! Sokka, give me your boomerang and unravel your wristbands."

"But I like my wristbands!" Sokka whined, crossing his arms defensively.

Katara frowned. "Okay then, we'll just unravel the stuff that holds your loincloth in place."

Sokka pouted and rolled up the sleeves of his Fire Navy costume. "Wristbands it is."

Once the thin white strips of cloth were in Katara's hands, she tied them together and knotted them tightly. She then secured the makeshift rope around Sokka's boomerang.

"Here," she said, thrusting the tool into Sokka's hands. "Aim your boomerang just below that window up there, and bury it deep."

Sokka nodded. He stuck his tongue out in concentration, took careful aim, and whipped the boomerang. Just as expected, it hit its target.

Katara smiled. "Perfect as usual, Sokka."

Sokka studied his nails smugly. "Was there ever any doubt?" He grabbed the cloth rope. "You go first. I'll hold it steady."

Katara easily scaled the castle wall and pulled herself into the arch-shaped window. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she glanced around the small room. It contained a couch, a chair, and an oil lamp. Several grotesque pictures of war scenes dotted the walls. Katara wrinkled her nose in abhorrence, but was relieved that the room was void of life. She stuck her head out of the window and waved to Sokka, who immediately began his climb. He struggled up the rope with a good deal of difficulty due to his outfit, but still managed to pull himself up.

Just as Sokka neared the top, there was a cracking sound. He froze. His boomerang was dislodging! "Katara!" he whispered squeakily, panic in his features.

Katara's eyes were wide. "Hold on, Sokka!" she hissed down to him. "I'll freeze the boomerang in place!"

She hurriedly reached for her pouch and leaned out of the window... a little too far. Katara cried out softly as she fell forward, her pouch escaping her grip.

"Gotcha!" Sokka grunted, managing to snag Katara's wrist. There was a dull thud far below, however, as Katara's pouch hit the ground.

"Oh no!" she shrieked in a whisper, clinging to the rope below Sokka. "We're really high up; we're gonna fall and break our legs!"

"It's okay," Sokka whispered. "Just ease back down and I'll pull the boomerang out and we'll try again."

"Um, I can't," Katara squeaked.

"Katara, don't be difficult, my boomerang isn't going to hold much longer!"

"It's not that, Sokka... We've been discovered!"

* * *

"H-How well do I know Bumi?" Zuko echoed, staring blankly at his father.

Ozai nodded. "You were his prisoner, were you not?"

Zuko scratched his head. "Well, yeah. But--"

"Well, what did you learn from that experience?" Ozai urged.

"W-... Er... Bumi is a very powerful King with many loyal subjects. He is wise and teeters dangerously on the fine line between genius and insanity." Zuko shrugged. "He is quite a character."

Ozai waved his hand impatiently. "Fine, fine. This is true, but I was actually speaking of... more secretive matters."

Zuko frowned. "Huh?"

Ozai stared intently at his son, hunger in his eyes. "My boy, you must have the layout of that whole castle memorized by now. And in your time there, you must've heard one or two things that may prove useful as well."

Zuko stared dumbly at his father for quite a while. Then, his eyes narrowed and comprehension dawned. "Hmm..." Zuko gave a short laugh. "Very clever, father, but no."

Ozai did not look pleased. "You learned nothing from your time in an Earth Kingdom prison within a great king's castle? Could it be that you are not as astute as I once knew you to be? Could it be that I overestimated you?"

Zuko raised a brow. "Quite the contrary on all three counts. I am only more astute due to your cruel sentence that you handed down earlier in my youth. And also, it is not that I did not learn anything in the duration of my tine in Omashu. See, you _under_estimated me in assuming that I would reveal such information to you."

Ozai's face twisted slowly into a vicious scowl. "Don't be foolish, boy."

Zuko's throat tightened painfully, but he managed an even tone as he said, "My mother once told me to always remember who I am. I didn't know what that meant at first, but now I understand perfectly. Father, you were just as abused and mistreated by your father as a child as I was by you. And now look at you. You allowed all that self-doubt and shame to turn you into the same person as your father was. And, believe it or not, I almost made that very same mistake. I almost allowed myself to become you.

"But that day, that blessed day when I allowed the real me to shine through and stuck up for the innocent and refused to duel out of love and respect for you, I didn't know that fate was boosting me in the right direction. My destiny is not to capture the Avatar, or to rule a warring nation, or to do whatever I can to kick and claw my way to the top. I learned a lot of important things during the three years that I was away. However, the most important thing I learned is that I'm not you... and I never really wanted to be."

Ozai shook his head slowly. "You really _aren't_ that smart, are you Zuko?" He started pacing around the prince, who stood stalk-still, a feeling of foreboding creeping up his spine. "You had a chance to sit up on a pedestal beside me, an example to every parent of what their children should become..."

As his father went on, Zuko's foreboding gradually turned into fury. He clenched his fists and assumed his recently abandoned ugly frown.

"...could've all been forgiven, Zuko," Ozai continued, "every last bit. Unless, that is, you decide to hand your knowledge out in the next twenty-four hours. Then you may assume your previous postion of power as prince of the Fir--"

"OH, CUT THE CRAP!" Zuko screamed, every torch and flame in the room swelling in fury. "You and I both know that you're playing to what was once my weak spot, just like you once did to your own brother. Well, news flash, _Ozai_... I don't want to carry on in your filthy paw-prints, so give it up! Secondly, I know your intentions are not what you say they are, and that brings me to another lesson I've learned." Zuko sneered bitterly. "It's pretty sad that one of the biggest life lessons I've ever learned was not to trust my own father."

A chilling silence hung in the air after Zuko's outburst. Then, Lord Ozai reached up, gripped his robe, and tore it off with no effort at all. He tossed the article aside and took his stance, the flames at the front of the room shooting higher than ever. "Wrong response, Zuko. It is a shame that you choose to be a traitor... and it is an even bigger shame that you must die."


	26. Chapter 26

_(A/N- Hey guys. It seems I am forever apologizing for this, but I am so sorry about how long it took me to post. I am sooooooooooo busy as of late, you don't even understand! But I tried to make it up to everyone by posting a lengthier chapter than usual. I hope that makes up for it in everyone's eyes. Once more, I apologize profusely. Hey though, it's a good balance, you have to admit... when it was taking forever for a new episode of Avatar to air, I was posting quite frequently whereas now that they are airing new episodes on schedule once more, I am posting at a sloth's pace. No matter what, together we will keep you entertained! Heh! I will make no more promises about when I will post next, but hopefully it will be soon... if time allows. Thank you for your patience everyone, I love you all! -HailZuko!)_

**

* * *

****Chapter 26- Again and Again**

Katara froze where she was, every part of her being trembling with fear. _How am I supposed to defend myself with no water? _she wondered desperately. She eyed the figure below, who was studying her pouch with interest. She squinted at the person, but she could only make out a shadowy outline.

"Katara!" Sokka hissed. "Quit the trembling, you're shaking the whole rope, unless you _want_ to fall fifty feet!"

"Sokka, climb!" Katara whispered urgently. "It's our only chance!"

"Uh, Katara... in case you haven't noticed, my boomerang is--"

"Either way, if we stay put or climb down, we're doomed," Katara countered. "At least my way, we may possibly live a little longer."

Sokka shrugged and began hoisting himself up. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Katara grunted in exertion as she followed suit. "Just shut up and cli--" She suddenly cut off with a gasp as a tiny piece of the wall that trapped the boomerang gave way, freeing it entirely.

Katara gave a shriek as the rope slackened. She squeezed her eyes shut just as her body hit something solid, and she soon heard a thump beside her.

Confused, Katara opened one eye to see her brother lying beside her in a heap on the grass. "Are we dead?" inquired Sokka faintly.

Katara sat up and gripped her pouch which lay beside her. "I guess not. But how--?"

Sokka shot up. "Aang! Is he here? Did he cushion our fall?" Suddenly, Sokka noticed the castle wall, which seemed to be rapidly submerging into the ground. His eyes were as round as saucers as he turned to Katara, jabbing a thumb toward the building. "Why is the castle sinking?"

His sister frowned. "It's not sinking, _we're_ rising!" she exclaimed.

The duo crawled to the edge of the piece of earth they resided on to gawk at the mysterious figure below, who had his arms raised above his head, bending the couple upward to safety on the airborne island he had created.

"An earthbender!" Katara exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh, no wonder," Sokka spoke up, nodding wisely. "It's Shin. He must've finished preparing the ship early and decided to come help us out."

"Well thank goodness for that," Katara commented as they finally reached the window and ducked into the dark room.

Both leaned out the window to watch the make-shift elevator touch down to where it had been before it was summoned. The siblings waved to Shin in thanks, who waved back before rushing away and out of sight.

"Follow me," Katara whispered, grabbing Sokka's hand as he cringed at the dark pictures lining the room.

"Great, the Fire Lord's art gallery happens to be the room we enter," Sokka mumbled, staring at a painting of a Northern water tribe attack.

Katara crept over to the door on the opposite side of the room. She eased it open just a crack and peered out gingerly. A never-ending corridor stretched before them. It was silent and empty.

Sokka untied his wristbands from his boomerang and held it in front of him, gently nudging Katara aside. "I'll go first," he offered. "That way if we run into a firebender, they'll react less quickly," he said importantly, gesturing to his costume.

Katara rolled her eyes. "As you wish, _brave_ warrior."

"Believe it!" he shot back, starting down the hall.

Katara tensely followed suit, her hand on her pouch as she glanced around nervously. _Where are you, Zuko? Please tell me you're here... and alive. _She set her jaw in grim determination. _If you are here, I'll find you, my love. I'll_ die _here if I have to!_

Still lost in her thoughts, Katara suddenly ran smack into Sokka with an "Oomph!"

Sokka rounded on her. "Ssshhhh!" he hissed quietly. He then silently pointed to a door to their right with a window in it. Katara and Sokka both carefully peeked into see a heavy-set guard relaxing on a hospital cot drinking tea. Sokka leaned back, raised his boomerang above his head, and brought it down against the palm of his other hand, smiling meaningfully to show that he had vicious intentions.

Katara leaned closer and whispered, "There is no way you can sneak in, he has a clear view of the door. He'll roast you in an instant. But I have an idea, watch!"

Before Sokka could react, Katara flicked open her pouch and splashed the window with water. She then froze it instantly.

"_What're you doing!"_ rasped a mortified Sokka, his hands flying to his face.

Katara smiled evilly and drew back a hand.

Footsteps rapidly approached the door. When the handle turned, Katara thrust her palm forward with a grunt. The center of the window burst out and smacked the lazy guard upside the head, who smiled dizzily before disappearing from view.

"That works too," Sokka said, nodding in approval.

The pair worked together to push open the door, which the rather large guard had collapsed in front of. After a rather exhausting five-minute effort, the two managed to squeeze through the small crack they had achieved.

Sokka wiped the sweat from his brow dramatically before glaring down at the limp form of the firebender. "Man, ease up on the tea and biscuits!"

"Come on, Sokka, help me find a place to stash this guy," Katara said, glancing around the room.

"Oh yeah, let's just fold him up and stick him in a drawer!" Sokka said sarcastically. "Where exactly do you expect to hide _this_ guy? And even better, how do you expect to lift him?" When he heard nothing, he turned. "Katara?"

But Katara wasn't listening. She was peering curiously into an open drawer. "Uh, Katara... I was kidding about the drawer."

Katara ignored him and lifted out a folder. She opened it and quickly flipped through the thick stack of papers within. She paused at one in particular and read with interest, her eyes getting wider and wider with each sentence.

"What is it?" Sokka asked absently, toying with a rubber percussion hammer.

"Well, as you have probably guessed by now, this is an infirmary," Katara said, riffling through a few more papers.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Sokka said, drumming on a bedpan with two hammers.

She waved a hand at him for quiet. "Listen to this... The Fire Lord started life as a weak baby and was particularly ill through much of his childhood. And..." She turned the page, and her jaw suddenly dropped and her face blanched.

"And what?" Sokka asked, unfolding a large rubber mat.

Katara slammed the folder shut and hugged it tightly to her chest. "Let's not worry about that guard. We'll just leave him in here and I'll freeze the door handle or something. We have to go find Zuko, now!"

* * *

Zuko took his stance, his eyes trained unblinkingly upon his once forbidden opponent. He frowned in concentration. _This time, I will feel no guilt in striking out against you, _Zuko told his father silently, his left eye tingling with the ghost of his past.

Ozai smirked at his determined son. "Look at you. You once called yourself my loyal son, yet you stand before me, just as ready to kill me as I am to kill you."

"Are you complaining?" Zuko shot back hotly. "You once told me that standing and fighting is the honorable thing to do, did you not? And although I cannot find it in myself to become a murdering savage as you are, I may just convince myself to leave you broken and wasted, just barely conscious in a heap wherever you land."

Ozai smiled slowly, wickedly. "My, but we _have_ changed, haven't we Zuko?"

Zuko sniffed. "No, _we_ haven't! Maybe I have, but you're still the same vile, vacuous, sordid, virile sorry excuse for royalty that it's always been my displeasure to know."

Lord Ozai bared his teeth menacingly. "You talk too much, boy!"

Ozai roared, an unearth-like display of fury that shook the walls of the castle and rippled through Zuko's very soul. The tense teen released a note of surprise as the Fire Lord leapt towards him, flames exploding from every limb of his body.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Zuko's wide eyes followed his father as his flame-shooting form cut through the air straight for him, blood-lust in his twisted features. Zuko's own features tightened with fear as he flashed back to another time and place...

_Sweat poured down Zuko's face as he practiced his combo in the castle's courtyard for what had to be about the thirtieth time. Once again, his trainer had arrived late and departed early, leaving him to rely on mere memory and self-discipline to master the difficult techniques._

_He began to feel his confidence build as he twisted, leapt, and bended perfectly. _Yes! _he thought as he continued on flawlessly. _Azula hasn't even learned this one! My thirteenth birthday is a week away. All I have to do is show my progress to Father and he will throw me a party as spectacular as Azula's last one.

_He smiled proudly as he ended the combo with an ariel twist. Fire sliced through the air right on target and Zuko's form was never better. As he landed, however, he slipped on a tiny pebble and landed sharply on his right knee. The hard stone that lined the path in the courtyard blasted pain into Zuko's whole leg, emanating from his knee. The young prince cried out and rolled onto his back, clutching his injured knee as his hopes of impressing his father slowly faded into nothingness._

_Zuko's eyes welled up in shame, disappointment, and pain as he struggled to stand. Just then, he heard cruel and amused laughter from somewhere behind him. He angrily wiped his tears away and turned carefully. "Azula, quit spying or I'll tell--"_

_Zuko cut off as he spotted Azula, who happened to be standing next to... "Father?" Zuko quavered._

"_Follow me," his father said flatly._

_Zuko fearfully obeyed, limping quickly after his father's long strides and receiving a cold, pleased smirk from Azula as he passed her. "Are _you _ever gonna get it!" she whispered elatedly._

_A few short moments later, Ozai was locking the door to his room and pocketing the key. He turned to his son and eyed him in disgust. "Let me see that combo once more, Prince Zuko," the Fire Lord commanded, his tone poisonous._

"_Father, my knee--" Zuko began._

"_No son of mine will disgrace himself with weak excuses and laziness. Show me the set!"_

_Zuko drew in a shaky breath and took his stance. He gracefully twisted his upper body and shot a powerful bolt of fire to his left. He then rounded on his left leg and kicked out with his right. He winced as pain shot through his leg, and he instinctively drew it back before he could emit any fire from it._

_Ozai's lip curled in fury. He quickly squatted and used his own leg to sweep Zuko's left out from beneath him. He fell hard and scrambled back quickly as his father shot a thick stream of fire towards him. Zuko curled up against the wall, terror paralyzing him as his father advanced on him._

"_If I were an enemy," his father stated, "you would be dead right now." He gripped Zuko's upper arm and yanked him roughly to his feet. "Again."_

_Zuko sniffled, struggling to suppress tears of helplessness. He took his stance and managed to make it to the end with no mistakes... that is, until he landed his ariel. Zuko screamed in agony upon impact and his weaker knee collapsed, sending him sprawling._

_Ozai clenched his fists. "Stand."_

_Zuko did so very carefully, his whole right leg throbbing and tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. As soon as he was on his feet, he was back down again with a blinding backhand across the face from Ozai._

_Zuko's mind was completely numb as he slowly and automatically found his way back to his feet. He swayed dizzily, and his father's voice came once more, barely audible through the roaring in Zuko's ears... "Again..."_

Zuko shook with fury at the sudden memory. _I was a child, _he raged inwardly. _I was not weak _or _without talent! It was you. Your burning stare always brought me crashing down miserably. Well, Father, you can not intimidate a son who now thinks nothing of you. I'm going to show you what strength really is!_

With amazing agility, Zuko quickly stepped aside, dodging Ozai's flames. Then, before the Fire Lord could touch back down, Zuko performed a well-aimed kick that caught Ozai in the hip. The surprised man cursed as he spiraled out of control and skidded to a halt quite a ways away from Zuko.

Lord Ozai straightened upright, gawking at Zuko with a mixture of anger and unpleasant surprise.

Zuko smiled cockily and took his stance once more. His lips parted as their eyes locked unblinkingly... "Again," he whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27-A Turn of Events**

"Katara, do you even know where we're going?" Sokka asked wearily, his shoulders sagging as he tromped heavily along.

"Oh yeah, Sokka, Ozai and I go waaay back!" she snapped irritably. "Lord knows I've been here a hundred times and know this place like the back of my hand."

"Hey, don't get snippy with me, young lady!" Sokka retorted. "I didn't have to come along to save Princey-Pooh, you know. I could've ducked out like everyone else."

Katara ground her teeth in aggravation. "If you had, I would've come alone. I would take on a hundred firebenders by myself for Zuko."

Sokka snorted. "I'll bet! Roasted Katara on a stick... sounds tasty."

Katara spun around and rested a hand on her pouch, frowning deeply. "I'll tell you where you can put that stick!" Katara began, but she never finished the sentiment. Her expression relaxed suddenly, and she fell completely silent.

Sokka grabbed his boomerang and glanced all around sketchily. "What is it? Do you hear something?" he whispered.

Katara glanced at a nearby door. "I think so." Just then, her breath stilled as she saw flashes of light through the crack beneath the door. "Firebenders!" she whispered to Sokka.

Sokka lowered his boomerang in relief. "Good, they're busy. That means we can probably search the dungeons without being discovered."

Katara thought for a second. "True, but maybe we should sneak a peek to at least determine who and how many we will be up against if you and I and Zuko happen to run into them upon our escape."

Sokka nervously raised his boomerang once more. "Well let's hurry. This experience is taking years off of my life."

Katara ever so gently and slowly eased the door open a tiny hair, and was immediately greeted with the sound of fire blasts. She pressed her face up to the crack.

"Well? How many?" Sokka asked, craning his neck to try and look.

"I don't know, I see a balcony railing. The area appears to be empty from what I can see. We should get a closer look."

Sokka moaned pitifully. "Out of my comfort zone, it never fails!"

Katara opened the door just a little wider and stepped in, followed by a very timid Sokka. Katara dropped down on all fours and crawled toward the railing. She could just see the top of a very large throne as she approached the edge. She glanced back at her stooped brother. "This is the Throne Room," she mouthed.

She frowned as he peered over her head, his face drained of all color. "Uh, Sis... I think we found what we're looking for," he squeaked.

Katara raised a brow. She carefully crawled to the edge and peered down between two rail supports. At first, she only saw two blurry, flame-engulfed shaped moving about. But suddenly, there was a small break in the fight, and a face Katara knew very well was revealed. She gasped in excitement. _Zuko! He's alive! _she thought happily. _I knew it!_

Suddenly, there was a sharp tug on Katara's hair and one of her arms was immediately twisted up behind her back. She looked beside her only to see that her brother was in a similar situation, incapacitated by a thin, pretty girl with a braid.

The hairs on Katara's neck stood as she heard a chilling voice in her ear. "Well this must by my lucky day! Whom should I run into but Zuko's weakness... Katara, is it? Oh, I'm going to have some fun with you."

Katara looked to her other side to see a pale gothic girl studying her closely. _The one behind me must be Azula!_ she figured. _Keep her talking! _"How do you know my name?" she asked, her voice sounding much braver than she felt.

"Same way I knew where to find Zuko," the princess answered smugly. "My father has spies all over the place. They find, they watch, they tell. There were spies in that very castle you were staying in disguised as servants."

Katara slowly reached her free hand for her pouch. "Thanks for the info. I'll have to remember that when I get out of this dump."

Azula clutched her hair tighter and pain shot through Katara's scalp. "You are in a very compromising position to be speaking with such insolence," she chastised Katara.

"Speaking of compromising position, it looks like Daddy dearest is getting tired," Sokka observed smugly.

Azula craned her neck around Katara's head to look. _Now's my chance! _thought Katara, closing her hand around her pouch.

Ty Lee glanced over and gasped. "Azula!" she exclaimed. However, without waiting for a response, Ty Lee pulled back a leg and kicked Katara's pouch. To Katara's horror, it broke loose from its strap and sailed out of her reach.

Azula barely noticed. "Your imbecile brother is right," she murmured more to herself than to her prisoner as she watched Ozai clutch his chest breathlessly. Never taking her eyes off of the fight, she shoved Katara aside into a very surprised Mai. "Take this," she ordered. "There is no way my father's going down at the hands of my loser brother!"

Mai frowned in disapproval to the reference of Zuko, but held tight to Katara nevertheless.

Sokka and Katara stared in shock as Azula rose her hands and seemed to accumulate blue static around her fingertips as she traced them through the air. Katara's eyes widened as she remembered the electricity swimming around Zuko's fingertips just before he shot lightening at Yoshi.

_Azula is going to shoot lightening at Zuko! _she realized. She whimpered just before screaming, "NO! ZUKO!"

The next few events happened in a blur. Katara stomped sharply on Mai's foot. Mai loosened her grip as she cried out in pain, and Katara elbowed her in the stomach. Mai released Katara and clutched her stomach breathlessly. Now completely free, the panicked waterbender back-handed Azula with her balled-up fist just as she was bringing her hands together to prepare for the fatal blast.

Azula yelled out, and just then, Zuko spotted the commotion on the balcony upon searching for the voice that had called his name. "Kat-tara?" he sputtered in disbelief, dropping his guard.

Ozai, taking advantage of the distraction, delivered a powerful blow to Zuko's gut. Zuko was momentarily airborne as he flew backwards and smacked into a wall, his stomach throbbing and his chest heaving.

Up on the balcony, Azula's vision finally came back into focus. She glared at Katara fiercely before advancing on her. "Why you nasty, ugly little--"

Katara shrieked as Azula snatched the front of her shirt up and drew a hand back, growling as a bright blue flame swelled to life in her palm.

Zuko stared up at the balcony helplessly, not even caring that Ozai was drawing back as well, ready deliver a powerful and fatal blow unto his forlorn son. "Katara," he whispered mournfully, tears gathering in his eyes.

Suddenly, everybody froze as the doors to the Throne Room flew open with a bang, and a strong gust of wind swept in. The whole room fell deadly silent, everybody staring at the doorway expectantly.

Ozai squinted toward the doorway. He was the only one whose line of vision allowed him to see past the doorway, but he could only make out a shadow. He straightened up and glared at the mysterious figure. "Who is this that is fool enough to interrupt an Agni Kai to the death? Reveal yourself."

As the mystery offender stepped into full view, everybody audibly gasped in shock.


	28. Chapter 28

_(A/N- Hello, my awesome readers! This is just a short but necessary chapter where we journey back and check in on Iroh and his royal madness, Bumi! It is short, but eh, we all love Iroh and Bumi too much so REVIEW ANYWAY, and be CRAZY about it! You know… kinda like you always are! Heh, I LOVE YOU ALL! And I swear to drunk I'm not God, so don't even think it! *hiccup* Heh, enjoy the chap folks! –HailZuko!)_

**

* * *

****Chapter 28- Tears of Pain, Tears of Joy**

Iroh sipped his ginseng tea nervously, his hands shaking. He then set it aside and lied back down. As he lay there on an examining table, his thoughts wandered once more to the attempted siege of the north that occurred not too long ago… and the one who refused to leave his thoughts…

_Iroh stared at his nephew as he prepared to lower the little boat that would take him to the Avatar. _Does he even have a plan?_ he wondered worriedly._

"_You're fishing for an octopus, my nephew," Iroh admonished. "You need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape."_

_Zuko, who was gather up the rope he was planning to use to bind the Avatar, didn't even look back at his Uncle. "I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle."_

_Iroh lowered his head sadly. "I'm sorry, I just nag you because—well…ever since I lost my son…" Iroh's voice broke as his throat tightened, and tears escaped his tired eyes._

_Zuko paused, knowing what was coming. "Uncle, you don't have to say it."_

"_I think of you as my own," he whispered._

_Even though it was just what he had expected, Zuko's chest tightened painfully as he turned to Iroh. "I know, Uncle. We'll meet again."_

_Iroh was overcome with emotion as he ran to his nephew and enclosed him in a warm, tight hug. _I know you are strong, Zuko, and I trust you,_ thought Iroh fervently, not wanting to let go. _But you had better make it back to me. I love you.....

Suddenly, Iroh was jerked from his reminiscing by a light knock on the door.

"Enter," replied Iroh absently.

A girl with red hair and brown eyes poked her head in the door and smiled. "Hello, Niki," Iroh greeted her warmly.

"Hello, Iroh." The young girl walked over to the injured Firebender and set a basin full of hot water and several rags down. "Ribs bothering you again, huh? Boy, something or _someone_ really did a number on you."

Iroh knew that this was more of an inquiry than a comment, but just raised his eyebrows mysteriously in response and took another swig of his tea.

Niki lowered his towel to his waist, dipped a rag, and wrung it out thoughtfully. "Ya know, I heard something crazy," she said, giggling softly. "I heard that Zuko was—"

"Kidnapped, yes!" Iroh snapped irritably, setting his cup down so hard it shattered. "He was abducted by his evil twisted sister while I was busy being crushed by your lunatic king and is probably being tortured by my sick, merciless, empty-valued brother as we speak. Yes, I will lose yet another child who is precious to me due to the nation I chose to leave behind for that very reason! Anything else you'd like to know? Like the number of hairs on my head, or my shoe size, perhaps?"

The girl's lip trembled as she took a step back. "I was o-only g-going to s-say that I heard that Z-Zuko was healed b-by that K-Katara girl!" she wailed, breaking down into tears.

As she turned and fled from the room, Iroh was immediately sorry. Just outside the doorway, a king stepped forward who had heard everything.

Iroh turned his face away, not needing to look to know who had entered. "Bumi," he whispered brokenly. "Please forgive my unkind words in my moment of grief—" He broke off as his shoulders shook with sobs.

Bumi slowly shuffled toward Iroh. When he reached the man, he rested a hand on his bare shoulder. "Iroh, after my Anna died, I was not myself for quite a while afterwards. I grieved and mourned over my little girl for so long that I only ate, breathed, and felt despair. I only thought about and felt her death; it weighed on me constantly.

"Then, one night, Anna came to me in a dream. She was laughing and beckoning to me, and I of course followed her. Finally, we ended up at her bedroom door… and she began to weep.

"It was then that I woke up, somehow in the room whose door and memories I had strictly barred off for so long. I was so angry, I swore then that I would seek revenge on the entire Fire Nation for taking my daughter from me. Then, I saw it. A picture perched on Anna's nightstand. It was a picture of her and myself at her tenth birthday party, our cheeks stuffed with cake as we smiled for an attending artist." Bumi laughed at the memory. "I must have guffawed wildly for about an hour. In that time, I felt all the anger, hatred, and sorrow lift from my heart. It was then I knew what Anna had been trying to tell me. The whole time I was dwelling on her death, I forgot about our good times, our happiness… our love for each other. I forgot to be the person she would always, even in death, love forever. I forgot to be the person who had always loved her."

Bumi sat next to Iroh. "My point is, do not lose yourself in the midst of a bad situation. No matter what happens, you had the privilege of teaching, guiding, and sharing time with a boy who taught you just as much as you taught him. No matter what happens, you are in each other's hearts for eternity."

Iroh sniffled. "I notice you relate to me a story of the way you coped with a loved one's death. Could this mean you too believe that Zuko's survival is nearly impossible?"

King Bumi lowered his head in guilt, and Iroh nodded as he pulled on a robe and lowered himself painstakingly to the ground. He paced back and forth a few times before pausing. "I am not one to give up hope so easily, but I have to be honest with myself. Zuko is at the mercy of Azula and Ozai. And the worst part is… I know Zuko. He will not be taken without a fight, you've seen it first-hand. Even with nothing left to lose… my Zuko is a fighter. All is lost." Tear after tear streaked down Iroh's round face. "I've failed a third time to protect those closest to me. First Anna, then Liuten, and now Zuko." He lowered his face in shame. "I even lost a best friend and father-figure."

Bumi frowned as he stood and strode over to Iroh. He lifted his face and stared at him sternly. "You are right; you aren't one to give up hope. Do not count out Zuko quite yet. All that you have taught him is now with him, and it is as if you are right there fighting with him. He is a strong, intelligent young lad. You must remember that and have faith.

"Secondly, you failed to notice something. Did I not share a personal life lesson with you just a short moment ago? Did I not just seek to comfort you in your hour of need? Iroh, maybe you shouldn't be so quick as to count me out either."

With that, Bumi wrapped his arms around the former general, his way of expressing to Iroh that all was forgiven. Iroh embraced his newfound old-time friend, his tears of sadness gone… and his tears of hope and happiness flowing.

_

* * *

__(A/N- As I sat here writing this chapter, I saw a KICK-ASS live performance by _30 Seconds toMars_… their song _"The Kill"_ on the Fuse/Fangoria Chainsaw Awards… and were even introduced by Jonathan Davis and Avril Lavigne! Just thought I'd share that little slice of peachy pie with everyone. Ha, until later… -HailZuko!)_


	29. Chapter 29

**A Beast, A Bargain, and A Powerful Being**

Katara could only stare. _Where did _he_ come from?_ she wondered frantically.

Mai, however, smiled. "Finally… it gets interesting."

Ozai glanced around the entire room. "How did all these intruders enter my island, let alone my castle?" His eyes finally landed on Azula, and remained there. "Better yet, how is it that they knew _exactly_ where to find us?"

Azula's expression morphed from one of surprise to one of fear. "Father, I—"

"Save it," he growled, looking away.

"What's the matter, Ozai?" Aang finally spoke. "I figured you'd be glad to see me."

"It is not that I am unhappy to see you, Avatar. I am only unhappy to see you walk in without your body bound in chains and two of my finest soldiers on either side of you."

Aang held up his staff with authority. "I think under the circumstances, you will be more than pleased to see me." Aang bowed his head and, full of disgust at himself, opened his hand and let his staff clutter to the floor.

Ozai, who had been prepared to duel, suddenly straightened up. "What do you mean to say by that arrogant gesture? Do you dare to challenge me with the absence of a weapon, thinking I am so easy to defeat? Pick up your weapon, child, and you will see that you are horribly mistaken."

Aang glared up at the Fire Lord. "No… you've misunderstood me. I do not wish to fight you… I wish to surrender to you."

Katara gasped, Sokka's jaw dropped, and Azula frowned suspiciously. Ty Lee squinted down at him. "Why did he choose _blue_ for that arrow?" she wondered aloud.

Ozai raised a brow. "You have worked too hard to evade capture to just give yourself up. What is it that you have planned?"

Aang shook his head. "I belong to you, without a fight, to do with as you see fit. I only have but one request."

"Oh no," Sokka moaned.

"What?" whispered Katara anxiously.

"As if you don't know," Sokka scoffed.

"Silence!" Azula hissed darkly.

Aang's eyes turned from Ozai to Zuko. "I am yours if… if you let Zuko go free."

Zuko's head shot up and he sounded a low note of surprise.

"I knew it!" Azula shouted. "You were in league with the Avatar! You staged your arrest and posed as a prisoner in Omashu!"

"You know nothing!" Zuko roared back. "I barely had any contact with the Avatar the whole time I was held there. I am more acquainted with King Bumi than I am with the Avatar."

"Ha!" shrieked Azula. "That only proves my point that you are a worthless failure. In the same building as the Avatar and you _still_ failed to snag him. You are more miserable than I ever could have imagined!"

"I'd rather be miserable than psychotic!"

"ENOUGH!" Aang yelled out, his voice echoing throughout the castle. He then focused on Ozai. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Katara struggled against Azula's grip. "Aang, no!" she cried.

Aang glanced up and finally noticed Katara and Sokka. "Katara? Sokka? How—"

"You don't have to do this!" she said desperately. "You are too important to the world, Aang, how could you even think it?"

Aang's void expression twisted into one of pain, anger, and sorrow. "B-Because you love Zuko."

Katara froze, taken by surprise. She had no idea what to say. "Aang…—"

"What good is being important to the world if I'm not important to the one person who means the world to me?" he said angrily, clenching his fists and shaking. "I will be of much more use in here to that person. Anyway, unless she's happy… I will never truly be free anyway."

There was an icy silence that hung over the room until it was finally broken by Zuko. "Avatar Aang, don't do this!" he said, standing. "For someone who is said to possess infinite wisdom and compassion, you are doing a very selfish and shallow thing that will eventually lead to the death of thousands. Do you really want that much blood on your hands?"

Aang's lip trembled and a tear slid down each cheek. "What does it matter?" he whispered as Ozai nodded at two burly guards in the doorway, who stepped forward and took hold of Aang.

"Think about what you're doing!" Zuko hissed through clenched teeth.

Aang turned to Ozai. "I'm ready to go. But first, I want to see you keep your end of the bargain. Zuko goes free, along with my friends. Either that or we fight, and you _will_ lose. Your call."

Zuko sighed in frustration and stepped back as two guards approached him as well. "I don't need an escort!" he snapped at them. "And anyway, I'm not leaving without the Avatar."

Ozai smirked. "How touching. Well, seeing as you two are such great friends, I don't see why I can't be hospitable and keep you both."

He snapped quickly, and before Aang or Zuko could react, they were both quickly bound by the palace guards. "Hey, this wasn't part of the deal!" Aang bellowed angrily.

"Foolish boy," Ozai snarled, "I never agreed to your terms."

Azula laughed darkly, sending prickly shivers throughout Aang's very soul. "You idiot. How naïve can you be? My father doesn't make deals!"

Ozai waved a hand carelessly. "Take all four intruders to four separate cells and allow them no contact." He then smiled savagely at his former son. "Pay especially close attention to my would-be successor. We shall battle again in two days. Until then, see that he receives no food or water."

Zuko scoffed. "Only two days? I endured labor minus food and water for longer than that in Bumi's castle. Once again, you underestimate me by far."

Ozai's stony smile remained in place. "Ah yes, but I assume during that time you did not face off with someone of my abilities. Am I correct?"

Zuko glared outwardly, but inwardly his stomach clenched with fear. _My father really _is_ going to win,_ he realized. _Myself, but more importantly, the Avatar, the world… Katara…_ He gazed up at his love, who returned his gaze, tears flowing from her eyes as she bit her lip in hopelessness. _All is lost… lost to the will of the one man who can do more irreparable damage to the world than anyone else. What made me ever think that we could win? Why did I ever start to entertain the idea that being a different person would change my fate for the better? No. The only thing it has done is brought me closer to meeting the ultimate fate sooner… death._ He turned his gaze away from Katara. _What now, Uncle? All you have said has led to this. Has everything that you've taught me just been one lie after another?_

He turned his gaze to Aang, and frowned in befuddlement. Aang was shaking his head, his eyes closed and his eyebrows knitted together in fury. "How did I know you would make a bad choice?" Suddenly, Aang took in a deep breath and blew the balcony and main doors shut. "No one's going anywhere; particularly you, Fire Dork!"

Ozai look surprised for a moment, then amused. "Look at you, child. I can tell by your chosen stance that you have not yet even begun your training in the element of fire."

Aang's expression faltered for a mere fraction of a second… just long enough for Ozai to notice. "The two of you step back," he commanded his guards, who let go of Aang and obeyed quickly. Ozai took his stance. "Hmm, I shall enjoy this!"

Suddenly, there was a shout of surprise and a scream from up on the balcony as Azula and Ty Lee both sailed over the railing. Ty Lee managed to twist herself in midair and cling to a support railing. Azula, however, met the floor with a sickening thud… and then was still.

Zuko stared at his sister's motionless form in shock, then turned his attention back to the balcony as he heard a door slam shut. Seconds later, a figure leapt agilely up onto the railing and appeared to glare down at the congregation. Zuko's face suddenly blanched, his jaw dropping and his eyes growing wide as he gawked at the familiar form. "I-Impossible!" he croaked. "It just can't be!"


	30. Chapter 30

_(Sorry it took so long, guys, but you know me. Still working on the ending and it is slow-coming bc I really screwed up my shoulder for a while, as some of you know. But here it is, as I promised. Hope you're not too pissed at me. Enjoy! Late. -HailZuko!_

* * *

**Chapter 30-A Heart in the Right Place**

Ozai's eyes were glued on Azula, and Zuko swore he could see worry. To his disgust, he realized that he himself also felt a small amount of fear for her within.

Ozai slowly walked over to his daughter. He knelt down and placed two fingers below her jaw. He grunted in aggravation. "You really _are_ losing your touch, aren't you daughter?"

The Fire Lord then stood upright to glare at the newest intruder. "Well, it seems there is another addition to the opposition. It is as if this room is suddenly full of the Fire Nation's most wanted."

Aang and Zuko continued to stare up at the balcony in utter bewilderment. Aang then glanced back at Zuko. "But, i-if you're there… then who's—?"

Zuko shook his head dazedly. "I haven't the foggiest."

Balancing on the railing, accompanied by twin broadswords and studying the scene before him, was none other than the infamous Blue Spirit.

Zuko shook his head slowly, his mind spinning. _Who are you?_ he asked the figure silently.

Suddenly, Katara rushed over to the Blue Spirit and beckoned to him. He kneeled, and Zuko watched with bated breath as Katara whispered something to him. Then, she pulled a folder out from the fold of her shirt and showed a paper within to the masked man. He nodded in understanding and stood again, swords at the ready.

Ozai scowled up at the pair. "Whatever pathetic game plan you may have, it will prove useless against me!" With that, Ozai sharply sliced the air with his hand, sending a sharp ripple of fire towards the Blue Spirit.

The spirit neatly flipped over the line of fire and landed noiselessly on the marble floor. He then skillfully dodged yet another fire blast as he sprinted forward towards Aang.

Aang's eyes widened. "Mm?" The spirit raised his broadswords above his head. Aang whimpered and cowered slightly as the costumed person skidded to a halt just behind him and sliced through the ropes binding his wrists. The four palace guards stared stupidly before the two who had previously guarded Aang remembered how to move.

Katara gasped. "Behind you!" she yelled to the mysterious warrior.

The Blue Spirit raised his head toward Katara before spinning quickly. In his haste to turn, his left arm bumped Aang sharply and his broadsword in that hand sliced into his right forearm. He dropped the weapon from his right hand, grunting in pain as the soldiers quickly advanced.

Suddenly, there was a whizzing sound and four soft thunks. The two guards halted in surprise, and all four guards swayed dizzily before collapsing to the floor.

Ozai momentarily looked surprised before his face darkened into a nasty scowl. "What is this?" he intoned dangerously.

The Blue Spirit picked up his sword's twin and used the flat of it to prod the nearest guard's head to the side. He stared for a second before raising his masked face to the balcony, his whole being tense.

Ty Lee, who had dropped to the ground to attend to Azula, turned to look as well. "Oh Mai… you didn't!"

Sokka and Katara both glanced at each other before slowly turning their heads. Mai stood back in the shadows, her arms extended before her from having thrown the poisonous darts.

Katara stared. She had completely forgotten that Mai was back there. "Wh-Why…?" was all she could manage to utter.

Mai lowered her arms and shrugged nonchalantly. "It just seemed to be unfair for Zuko and those two losers down there. His majesty Ozai could barbecue them all without the unfair advantage of four palace guards as well. Plus, this makes things more interesting, you have to admit."

Sokka sprang back. "Yeah right!" he shrieked in her face. "You were probably aiming for Aang and hit those guards by some freak accident!"

Mai rose a fist between herself and Sokka, and there was a loud metallic clang as two long blades sprang out, just inches from Sokka's nose. He whimpered as he nearly lost consciousness… and control of his bladder.

"Two things," Mai intoned impatiently. "One, I never miss. Two, back up before you end up worse off than those soldiers. I'm still your enemy."

Katara shook her head. "No… you're not."

Mai glanced at her. "Pardon?"

"You could've brought Sokka and me down at any time," Katara pointed out. "Same with Aang and that masked guy. But something is stopping you. What is it?"

Mai turned her head. "Nothing that concerns you." Her eyes locked on Zuko, who stared back up in bewilderment. "This isn't about whose side I'm on, or good or bad, or the Fire Lord or Avatar."

And Katara saw it. The sad longing, the tender expression as she gazed down at Zuko. "Above anything else, my loyalties lie with one alone, so I side with anyone who has his interests at heart."

Zuko gazed up at Mai, completely stunned. Had he heard correctly? How was it that Mai was suddenly confessing loyalty towards someone she hadn't seen in years? Man, were girls confusing!

"I see," said Ozai darkly, and all eyes returned to him. The flames in the room swelled dangerously once more. "Today is a sad, however enlightening day. Even upon my sure victory over the Avatar, I will always look upon this day with a certain… discontentedness." His nose wrinkled with fury as he looked upon the Blue Spirit, Zuko, then Mai. "I cannot believe how many nights I have spent, comfortably asleep in my bed at night, not knowing how many traitors my nation harbors."

"Forgive me, your highness," Mai said, a cold air to her tone. "My loyalties _were_ to the royal family, and they _were_ unwavering… until its members began to part ways. I stand by my resolve. My loyalties will always lie with the Fire Nation… and its prince."

"Then you will join your dear Zuko in death," growled the Fire Lord.

"Do not apologize, Mai," Zuko finally spoke up, just as the spirit cut his wrists free. "The reason treachery is so common in your kingdom, _Ozai_, is because it is led by someone with no morals, values, or sense of loyalty himself. I can't believe that I ever admired you. You're not any better than Bumi, Uncle, or myself. I will never ever feel inferior to you again!"

"Never ever isn't much longer for you, boy!" Ozai inhaled deeply and executed three simultaneous fire-blasts toward the trio before him. Zuko leapt forward and batted them all away. He ignited his trade-mark fire-daggers and sprinted toward his father.

Ozai took a step back and shot a fist-full of fire at Zuko. Zuko leapt over the flame just as Ozai split the air with a fiery roundhouse. Zuko cursed in surprise as he came down directly into the line of fire. He raised his arms to shield it, but its force immediately sent him reeling back through the air and into the wall.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed just before leaping over the balcony railing, followed closely by Mai.

Ozai's eyes traveled to the two girls. Aang followed his eyes and gasped. "HA!" he yelled out, immediately grabbing Ozai's attention as he leapt through the air, staff at the ready as Ozai took his stance.

Katara dropped to her knees beside Zuko as he groaned and rubbed the quickly forming knot on the back of his head. Zuko turned to her and smiled fondly. "You came," he whispered, cradling her cheek tenderly.

"Of course," Katara said, her eyes welling up. "We all did. Can you believe this was Sokka's idea?"

Zuko raised a brow and glanced toward Sokka, who stood alone on the balcony, boomerang raised, looking like he was ready to have a nervous conniption. "No, I can't," he replied bluntly. "He's kind of an idiot, isn't he?"

Katara scoffed. "You would think so, but he's actually a genius when it comes to strategy. He and Bumi made entering the Fire Nation possible."

"Bumi?" Zuko repeated, his mind spinning. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Yes, Bumi," Katara said quickly. "But listen, I found some information that may prove useful. After Sokka and I broke into a tower, we came across an infirmary on the other side of the castle." She pulled a thick manila folder out of her robe."I found this," she said, opening it and flipping past a few pages.

Zuko stared at it curiously before taking it. "My father's medical record?"

Katara nodded. "It's pretty apparent why Ozai despises weakness and prizes power." She turned a few pages. "He was born ill and was very weak throughout his childhood, and it is all attributed to one thing…" She pointed at a chart.

"S-Sinus ven—… veno—…" Zuko stuttered.

"Sinus venosus atrial septal defect," Katara read. She pointed to a small side notation. "It says here that 'Due to an abnormal pulmonary venous connection, the patient's left pulmonary veins empty into the right atrium instead of their designated left side. Complications suspected to be a product of cardiac dextroposition.'"

Zuko's anxiety grew as Katara's eyes widened. "Well?" he urged.

Katara glanced at Ozai, who had sweat pouring down his face as he blocked a blow from Aang's staff, his chest heaving. "I had a few lessons on anatomy at the North Pole when I was taking a healing class. If I remember correctly, dextrocardia translates to 'heart on the right.' He had several surgeries as a child," she said, flipping toward the back of the record, "and they helped somewhat. But to this day, he still complains at times of chest pain, shortness of breath, and fatigue."

Zuko closed the record and scoffed. "It's so ironic, isn't it? Go figure that the one thing physically messed up about my father is his heart."

Katara rested a gentle, sympathetic hand on the young prince's shoulder. "We're going to win, Zuko. Can you stand?"

She quickly helped Zuko to his feet. He swayed dizzily, still shaken from his father's blow. Mai, who had been silently observing their exchange, took Zuko by the arm. "I'll tend to Zuko. You better tell the Avatar what information you have."

Katara gave a quick nod, frowning in determination as she turned and rushed toward Aang.

The next few events happened in a whirl. Ozai released yet another ferocious blast. Just as Aang dodged it, Katara rushed at him shouting, "Aim for his heart, Aang!"

Aang turned and gasped as he saw the flame head directly toward Katara. The waterbender instinctively reached for her pouch, but paused when she remembered that it wasn't there.

Katara glanced at Aang… just as the fire struck her chest and neck.

"KATARA!" Aang screamed.


End file.
